Our Dreaming Mommy Is Weird Namja
by Cloudlilac
Summary: Siwon seorang single parent dengan dua anak kembar yang suka mencari masalah. Bagaimanakah nasib Siwon menangani kedua anaknya? Apalgi saat kedua anaknya memutuskan melakukan sesuatu yang besar untuk Siwon... Pair!Yewon , DLDR n RnR
1. Begining !

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****Wonsung/ YEWON**, Slight!Kisung, etc.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya XD

An : Yosh saya balik lagi kesini XD *plakk, setelah berpikir lebih baik publish di FB entah kenapa jadi rindu publish disini lagi *boong*. Ya sudahlah saya gak mau bercuap-cuap banyak. Happy reading ^^

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**OUR DREAMING MOMMY IS WEIRD NAMJA**

**Chap 1**

Wanita itu berdiri disana, dengan tubuh yang setengah basah kuyub dan penampilan hampir berantakan , terlihat jelas dia berusaha menahan tangis dengan suara isakan kecil dan caranya menunduk tak berani melihat Siwon secara langsung.

"Tiffany-shi apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Siwon heran dengan penampilan Tiffany- wanita yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya sudah tak kuat lagi jika harus mengurus kedua anak anda. Saya tak ingin menyerah tapi keduanya sudah keterlaluan," adu Tiffany.

"Kumohon Tiffany-ah," Siwon melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan mendekati Tiffany "Jangan pergi, bukankah kau dulu bilang kalau kau pasti bisa membujuk dan merawat mereka,"

Siwon menarik dagu Tiffany, menatap mata itu secara langsung lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut Tiffany yang berantakan diwajahnya.

"Apakah hanya sampai disini usahamu," ucap Siwon menatap Tiffany dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan "Kumohon sekali lagi, bertahanlah. Aku akan memberitahu mereka untuk bersikap lebih baik lagi,"

Tiffany hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya memandang Siwon. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahanya kini mengalir.

"Tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi Siwon-ah," kini Tiffany tak lagi menyebut kata 'Tuan' untuk Siwon "Mereka benar-benar susah diatur kau tahu, aku yakin pasti tidak ada babysitter yang tak kualahan jika harus menjaga mereka. Mereka terlalu nakal, seharusnya kau membawanya ke spesialis anak sebelum terlambat,"

Tatapan lembut Siwon kini berubah tajam, tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Anak-anakku bukanlah orang sakit!" bentaknya membuat Tiffany –sang babysitter- langsung tertunduk takut melihatnya, "Kaulah yang tak bisa menjaganya. Jangan salahkan anak-anakku jika kenyataannya kaulah yang tidak mampu,"

"Aku tidak bermaksud-," bela Tiffanny "Aku menyayangi mereka seperti aku juga menyayangimu,"

Siwon mendengus mendengar pengakuan Tiffany. Selalu dan selalu itu adalah kata yang akan selalu diucapkan oleh wanita-wanita disekeliling Siwon. Berkata mereka mencintai Siwon dan anak-anaknya padahal itu hanyalah sebuah bualan untuk menarik simpati Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi. Aku menerima pengunduran dirimu," putus Siwon mengambil surat pengunduran diri yang tadi disodorkan Tiffany padanya.

"Sekalipun aku berhenti tidak berarti kedekatan kita berkahir bukan?" harap Tiffany. Selama ini dia sudah bertahan untuk menjaga anak-anak Siwon, demi dekat dengannya. Dia tak akan rela jika semua usahanya dekat dengan Siwon harus berakhir karena dia mengakhiri pekerjaannya.

"Kedekatan?" cibir Siwon "Mianhae Tiffany-shi tapi kurasa aku akan lebih sibuk mengurusi anakku daripada memperhatikan kedekatan kita,"

Siwon lalu melangkah keluar ruangannya, membiarkan Tiffany terdiam disana. Lebih baik Siwon segera menemui kedua anak kembarnya dan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka.

'cklek!' Siwon masuk dalam kamar, disana terpampang dua anak kecil yang sedang berusaha untuk memakai bajunya. Mereka berumur sekitar 5 tahunan.

"Kalian apa lagi yang kalian lakukan pada babysitter kalian?" ucap Siwon dengan nada sedikit keras menunjukkan kalau saat ini dia sedang marah

"Daddy kali ini gagal merayunya," jawab seorang anak tetap cuek dan terus berusaha untuk memakai bajunya.

Siwon memegang pelipisnya, penat. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak untuk melepaskan amarahnya. Ini sudah ke-34 kalinya babysitter anak-anaknya mengundurkan diri. Dan paling lama mereka hanya berkerja tiga bulan.

Entahlah sejak kapan itu dimulai, tapi Siwon akan selalu bersaing dengan anak-anaknya. Siwon akan berusaha merayu para babysitter mereka agar tetap bertahan pada pekerjaan karena mencari seorang babysitter yang terpercaya sangatlah sulit, sebaliknya entah karena apa kedua anaknya selalu berusaha untuk membuat para babysitter mereka untuk menyerah tentang mereka.

Dan sejauh ini sudah kalian lihat bukan, kalau kedua anaknya akan menang. Mungkin rayuan Siwon akan bertahan sesaat karena tidak ada yang tahan dengan sifat jail kedua anaknya itu.

Siwon mendesah, sepertinya dia telah gagal menjadi ayah karena sampai saat ini dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang diinginkan anak-anaknya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tiffany sampai dia basah kuyup seperti itu?" tanya Siwon sambil membantu kedua anaknya berpakaian, dia mencoba berbicara baik agar tak menyakiti kedua anaknya. Bagaimanapun marah-marah hanya akan membuat semua menjadi lebih buruk.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya menawarkannya untuk mandi bersama kami," ucap seorang yang mempunyai wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Siwon. Choi Zhoumi.

"Bukan kami yang salah Dad, dia saja yang berjalan tanpa melihat dan akhirnya terpeleset lantai kamar mandi yang licin," tambah satunya lagi. Seorang anak kecil berwajah manis, Choi Henry.

Yah, walau keduanya adalah anak kembar tapi mereka mempunyai wajah dan perawakan yang berbeda. Ketika hari kelahiran, sebenarnya orang tuanya tak menyangka mereka mempunyai anak kembar apalagi jarak kelahiran Zhoumi dan Henry berselang waktu hampir setengah hari. Zhoumi yang lahir pertama kali dengan tubuh sehat seperti bayi normal berbeda dengan kelahiran tak terduga Henry, dia lahir dengan bobot yang sangat kecil dan hampir lemah, dan itupun juga berpengaruh pada perkembangan tubuh Henry yang kecil dan rentan akan penyakit.

"Lalu siapa yang membuat lantai kamar mandi licin? Dan dia bukanlah orang ceroboh kecuali ada yang mengganggunya,"

"Euhm… entahlah," ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Siwon mendesah lagi. Selalu seperti ini Siwon tak akan bisa marah dan hanya akan menyerah pada anak-anaknya. Dia tak akan tega menyakiti mereka, dia selalu berusaha maklum dengan sifat mereka, karena dia tahu keduanya kekurangan kasih sayang terutama kasih sayang seorang ibu. Seandainya saja ibu mereka bukan wanita jalang itu, mereka pasti mempunyai nasib yang lebih baik.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencari Nanny baru untuk kalian, Bibi Han sudah terlalu tua jika harus mengasuh kalian." ucap Siwon

"Daddy," ucap Henry menarik ujung baju ayahnya

"Ne?"

"Kami tak butuh pengasuh Dad," ucapnya "Kami hanya butuh Daddy disini," Henry menatap ayahnya penuh harap.

"Bukankah Daddy sudah disini selalu dengan kalian?" ucap Siwon

"Tidak cukup," teriak Zhoumi "Kami ingin Daddy yang selalu bersama kami bukan pengasuh," jelasnya

"Kalau Daddy hanya terus berada dirumah bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Daddy. Daddy bekerja untuk membelikan kalian makan, rumah, dan mainan. Mengertilah," Jelas Siwon lalu merengkuh kedua anaknya dalam pelukan, "Mianhae."

Kedua anaknya saling berpandangan dalam pelukan Siwon. Terbersit sebuah kekecewaan dalam mata mereka tapi itu hanya sebentar sebelum Zhoumi akhirnya melepaskan pelukan sang Daddy.

"Daddy lebih baik bersiap untuk bekerja atau akan terlambat," ucap Zhoumi

Siwon memandang anak-anaknya sebentar, sebelum kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menyuruh bibi Han membantu kalian bersiap untuk sekolah. Jangan nakal ne," Siwon tersenyum, mengecup kedua pipi anaknya itu sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Beneran akan melakukan itu Mi?" ucap Henry setelah ayahnya keluar dari kamar.

"Ne, sudah lama kan tidak bermain dengan daddy," ucap Zhoumi sambil menyeringai.

"Ne, hari ini kita akan bermain dengan daddy sepuasnya," teriak Henry senang.

.

.

"Bi, wanita itu sudah pergi?" tanya Siwon pada seorang wanita tua yang saat ini sedang menyiapan makanan di meja.

"Sudah tuan, beberapa saat yang lalu," jawabnya "Anda memarahi anak-anak?"

"Aku tak bisa memarahi mereka," ucap Siwon "Aku tak pernah mengerti mereka, apa yang salah dengan perlakuanku selama ini sehingga membuat mereka seperti itu?"

"Tak ada yang salah tuan," Jawabnya "Mereka hanya butuh perhatian lebih,"

"Bukankah aku selalu meluangkan waktu dipagi hari dan setiap liburan untuk mereka bi? Aku juga memperkerjakan seorang pengasuh agar mereka tak sampai terlantar?"

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang berkali-kali tuan, Kasih sayang dan perhatian yang diberikan karena sebuah kewajiban akan berbeda dari kasih sayang dan perhatian karena sebuah ketulusan," jelasnya "lagipula akhir-akhir ini anda juga mulai larut dalam pekerjaan dan mengurangi waktu bersama mereka,"

"Aku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaanku,aku mempunyai tanggung jawab disana. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Siwon frustasi.

"Saya sarankan untuk mencari pengganti nyonya,"

"Aku sudah mencobanya bi, tapi mencari perempuan yang bisa kucintai dan mencintai kedua anakku sangatlah sulit,"

"Bersabarlah tuan dan terus berusaha," ucap bibi Han. Dia merasa sedih juga melihat kondisi keluarga tuannya. Dia tahu sang tuan sudah berusaha keras selama ini, membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarga. Tapi hanya berusaha sendirian sepertinya tidaklah cukup.

.

.

.

"Sial!" umpat seorang namja melirik kembali jamnya "Kenapa pagi ini harus ada acara sakit perut," gerutunya lalu mulai berlari. Dia memutuskan untuk berlari melalui taman daripada harus menyusuri jalan seperti biasanya karena itu akan memakan waktu lebih lama.

Dia berusaha berlari cepat sekaligus menghindari orang-orang ditaman itu, tapi sayangnya saat perhatiannya tertuju untuk menghindari beberapa orang didepannya dia tak tahu didepannya ada sebuah undakan didepannya yang pada akhirnya membuatnya terantuk dan

'Brugh!'

"Auch," ringisnya.

"Namja bodoh," ucap seorang anak.

"Ceroboh," timpal anak satunya lagi. Sang namja secara refleks langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Apa maksud kalian mengatai orang seperti itu?" ucapnya marah pada hinaan dua orang anak kecil yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Memang namja ceroboh, berlari tanpa melihat dan terjatuh," cibir anak itu yang membuat sang namja geram.

"Hei kalian!" hardiknya menunjuk pada dua orang anak kecil itu "Kalau ada sesorang terjatuh itu harus ditolong bukannya malah menghina seperti itu,"

"Kau bisa bangun sendiri tanpa harus kami tolong kan," ucap salah satu anak

"Tapi tak perlu menghina juga kan," ucap namja itu tak mau kalah.

"Itu bukan hinaan tapi kenyataan," jawab anak kecil itu membuat amarah namja itu semakin naik.

"Ka-lian," geramnya "Apa kalian tak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tua kalian," teriak namja itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," teriak balik sang anak

"Lagipula apa yang kalian lakukan disini tanpa orang tua, bukankah harusnya kalian sekolah," ucap namja itu "Kalian berdua kabur dari sekolah ya?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu," ucap anak itu lagi

"Hei tuan, bukankah tadi kau berlari karena terburu-buru kenapa sekarang malah disini menceramahi kami?" tanya anak yang lain membuat anak namja itu langsung terdiam ditempat.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Sial aku terlambat," ucap namja itu langsung berlari dan tak menghiraukan dua anak tadi.

"Namja aneh," ucap kedua anak itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung kau mau kemana?" ucap Shindong melihat Yesung yang membawa makan siangnya dan beranjak keluar dari café.

"Mau makan ditaman saja hyung sambil mencari udara segar," jawab Yesung tersenyum

"Ya sudahlah tapi jangan lupa waktu atau boss bisa marah," ucap Shindong

"Tenang saja hyung aku akan kembali sebelum waktu istirahat selesai," jawab Yesung lalu pergi keluar.

Itu adalah kebiasaan Yesung, Seringkali saat istirahat siang dia pergi ketaman untuk makan siang disana. Melihat berbagai macam orang berlalu lalang adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Yesung menjelajahi taman mencari tempat duduk yang tepat untuknya bersantai dan menghindari panas matahari yang begitu terik. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah tempat duduk tak jauh dari sebuah pohon dan senyumnya pun mengembang tanda dia sudah menemukan tempat yang pas.

"Selamat makan!" ucapnya membuka makan siangnya dan mulai menyuapkan nasi kearah mulutnya. Tapi kegiatannya itu langsung terhenti saat dia mendengar sebuah suara dari balik pohon tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Zhoumi hyung aku lapar," rajuk Henry mengelus perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Tapi kita tak bawa bekal 'Ry," ucap Zhoumi

"Apakah Daddy benar-benar akan datang dan mencari kita disini hyung," ucap Henry mulai putus asa.

"Pasti , Daddy pasti akan langsung mencari kita saat tahu kita tak masuk sekolah. Dia pasti akan mencari kesini," ucap Zhoumi

"Tapi daddy belum datang hyung,"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ne," ucap Zhoumi berusaha menenangkan adik kembarnya. Sedari tadi Zhoumi juga menahan lapar tapi dia tidak ingin mengeluh dan menyerah dengan semua yang direncanakannya saat ini.

Daddy nya harus menemukan mereka ditaman ini, dengan begitu mereka bisa bermain bersama-sama hari ini.

"Hei apa yang kal-," suara Yesung terputus saat dia tahu siapa dua orang anak kecil yang tengah mengganggu acara makannya. Ya, mereka adalah dua anak kecil yang telah menghinanya saat ia berlari dan terjatuh pagi ini.

"Kalian masih belum pergi juga," ucapnya tak percaya dan ada sedikit perasaan kesal saat teringat peristiwa pagi tadi.

"Namja aneh," ucap Henry yang masih mengingat wajah namja didepannya itu.

"Kalian bisa sopan sedikit saat memanggil seseorang, namaku Yesung bukan namja aneh," jelas Yesung kesal.

"Terserah kami," balas Zhoumi cuek yang membuat suasana hati Yesung jadi benar-benar buruk. Entah kenapa anak itu mengingatkan Yesung tentang sesuatu yang dibencinya.

"Sudahlah kenapa aku harus peduli dengan kalian," putus Yesung ingin berbalik tapi sebuah geraman keras dari perut kedua anak itu menghentikannya sekali lagi.

"Kalian laparkan?" tanya Yesung bagaimanapun dia tak sekejam itu membiarkan dua orang anak kelaparan didepannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Zhoumi lagi. Seandainya saja Yesung tak mempunyai hati pasti saat ini dia sudah memaki keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka kelaparan begitu saja.

"Makanlah,"tawar Yesung berusaha mengabaikan sikap Zhoumi padanya, setidaknya anak yang satunya lagi, Henry sepertinya tak seburuk itu.

Henry memandang Yesung dan makanan yang disodorkan Yesung bergantian, sepertinya ada sebuah rasa tak percaya dari anak itu.

"Benar kau mau memberi kami makanan?" ucap Henry memandang Yesung penuh harap.

"Ya, sekalipun kalian menghinaku tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan anak kecil kelaparan kan," ucap Yesung

Henry memandang makanan itu lalu meneguk air liurnya kemudian dia memandang Zhoumi mencari tahu apa reaksi kakaknya.

"Kau tak memberi makanan itu racun kan?" tanya Zhoumi dan membuat Yesung memutar matanya kesal. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang anak kecil bisa bersikap menjengkelkan seperti itu.

"Untuk apa aku harus memberi racun pada makanan ini, lagipula ini adalah makan siangku," ucap Yesung

"Bisa saja kau berbohong memberi makanan itu obat tidur lalu menculik kami dan meminta tebusan pada ayah kami,"

"Kalau hanya untuk menculik kalian tak usah serepot ini, kalau aku mau aku sudah melakukannya daritadi," jelas Yesung

"Aku tak percaya," ucap Zhoumi.

"Sudahlah, aku tak memaksa. Kalau kalian ingin terus kelaparan silahkan saja," ucap Yesung dia tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan anak kecil

"Tunggu!" ucap Henry "Kami mau,"

"Henry!" teriak Zhoumy

"Tapi Mi aku lapar, lagipula namja itu terlihat bodoh tak mungkin dia seorang penjahat," ucap Henry dengan pandangan memelas, membuat Zhoumi mau tak mau harus luluh oleh adiknya itu.

"Baik kami mau tapi kau harus mencoba makanan itu dulu," ucap Zhoumi akhirnya. Yesung hanya memutar matanya lalu menyuapkan makanan itu kemulutnya.

"Sudah puas kalian," ucap Yesung "Sekarang makanlah atau kalian akan sakit," tambahnya lalu beranjak pergi tak ingin berurusan dengan dua anak kecil itu lebih lama lagi.

"Ini makan siangmu, kau tak makan juga?" tanya Henry menghentukan langkah Yesung.

"Aku sudah tak nafsu makan lagi setelah mendengar sebutan bodoh dan aneh. Lagipula aku bekerja disebuah café dan aku bisa makan kapan saja," ucap Yesung kali ini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dua anak itu.

Kedua anak itu hanya saling pandang sebentar setelah kepergian Yesung, sebelum kemudian melahap makan siang Yesung sampai habis.

.

.

.

.

Hampir jam 9 malam saat Yesung akhirnya bisa pulang, dia melangkahkan kaiknya agak cepat berharap bisa sampai kerumahnya dan bergelung dalam selimutnya. Malam ini memang benar-benar dingin, walupun tidak sedingin saat musim salju. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuatmu untuk lebih merapatkan jaketmu.

"Umma aku lelah," ucap seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berjalan pelan disamping ummanya

"Aish sudah kubilangkan lebih baik tak usah ikut," jawab ummanya tapi sang umma langsung mengangkat gadis kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, dia jadi teringat ummanya yang telah meninggal. Menjadi seorang umma dan mempunyai seorang anak pasti bahagia.

Anak. Saat memikirkan kata itu entah kenapa pikiran Yesung langsung beralih kedua anak laki-laki yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

'Apa kedua anak itu masih ditaman?' tanyanya dalam hati

'Tapi tak mungkin ini kan sudah malam lagipula mereka pasti takut dan kembali kerumah atau mungkin sudah dijemput oleh orang tuanya,'

'Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka masih disana ketakutan dan kedinginan,' pikiran lain Yesung menyangkal

'Lagipula kalau malam seperti ini pasti banyak oang mabuk dan preman yang bisa saja menjahati mereka kan?' tambah hati Yesung dan membuatnya semakin cenas

"Arggh, kenapa kedua anak itu menyusahkanku seperti ini sih," erangnya lalu beranjak pergi ketaman. Memastikan disana tak ada siapa-siapa , sehingga dia tak perlu merasa khawatir atau bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu.

Dan ternyata kekhwatirannya itu ternyata benar saat dia menyusuri taman dan menemukan kedua anak itu tengah meringkuk disebuah bangku. Anak yang jangkung itu tengah memeluk erat yang lebih kecil

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian masih disini?" ucap Yesung benar-benar tak percaya "Ini sudah malam dan dingin dan pasti kalian belum makan malam, kalian bisa sakit,"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Zhoumi yang sudah diduga oleh Yesung

"Apakah itu daddy hyung? Daddy sudah datang kan?" tanya sebuah suara kecil. Henry tengah menggigil kedinginan dipelukan Zhoumi.

Mata Yesung melebar dia langsung memeriksa anak didekapan Zhoumi. Badan Henry panas dan terus menggigil karena tak tahan dingin. Apalagi keduanya tak memakai jaket.

"Oh tuhan, sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang kerumahku dulu," ucap Yesung khawatir.

"Jangan sentuh Henry, dan aku tak mau ikut bersamamu," teriak Zhoumi menyingkirkan tanga Yesung dari adiknya.

"Kau!" teriak Yesung "Jangan keras kepala kau tak lihat saudaramu yang saat ini sakit, kau ingin dia mati kedinginan,"

Zhoumi langsung terdiam, dia mendang adik didekapannya yang saat ini tengah kedinginan.

"Aku -," Zhoumi mengigit bibir bawahnya tak tahu harus berucap apalagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ikut denganku sekarang juga atau adikmu akan lebih parah," ucap Yesung dia merengkuh Henry dalam pelukannya lalu menggandeng Zhoumi untuk berjalan pulang. Zhoumi tak lagi melawan dia benar-benar cemas dengan kondisi Henry.

Yesung bergegas menuju rumah kecilnya, dia menggeret Zhoumi sepanjang jalan sambil menggendong Henry dalam pelukannya.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, dia segera memanaskan air, menyuruh Zhoumi mandi.

Dia membasuh badan Henry, mengukur suhu tubuhnya, menyelimutinya agar hangat, dan menaruh sebuah kompres didahinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya saat mendengar suara Zhoumi yang melangkah kekamarnya.

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Apakah Henry tak apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi dengan wajah cemas.

"Ne, dia tak apa-apa hanya sedikit masuk angin," ucap Yesung menenangkan Zhoumi. Dia melangkah mendekati anak itu dan menyentuh dahinya memastikan Zhoumi juga tidak demam seperti Henry.

"Sekarang tidurlah disebelah Henry dan jangan berisik dan mengganggu Henry oke?" titah Yesung dan Zhoumi hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat setelah itu membuat makan malam," tambahnya lagi lalu keluar kamar.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya diruang tamu saat melihat sebuah tas kecil milik Zhoumi dan Henry. Dia mengambil tas itu dan mulai menggeledah isinya. 'Mungkin ada suatu petunjuk untuk menghubungi keluarganya' pikirnya.

Dia mengeluarkan semua barang dalam tas itu yang semua isinya hanyalah alat-alat keperluan sekolah, sampai Yesung menemukan sebuah ponsel dalam keadaan mati. Dia menghidupkannya dan sebentar kemudain banyak pesan singkat dan panggilan tak terjawab yang muncul dilayar ponsel itu dan semua dalam satu nama 'DADDY'

Yesung menekan nomer itu untuk menghubunginya.

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan menghilang begitu saja membuat semua orang khawatir…..,,"_ Yesung langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu setelah mendengar teriakan beruntun dari lawan bicaranya, dia membiarkan beberapa saat sampai suara teriakan itu mulai mereda

"…_.Zhoumi, Henry sekarang kalian dimana? Daddy mohon pulanglah,"_ permohonan pelan itu mengakhiri serentetan teriakannya

"Tenanglah tuan," akhirnya Yesung bicara

"_Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kedua anakku?_" Suara itu terlihat kaget saat mendapati ternyata yang menjawab bukanlah kedua anaknya

"Aku tak melakukan apapun," jawab Yesung "Aku menemukan mereka ditaman kedinginan dan kelaparan dan aku membawanya pulang kerumah,"

"_Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak apa-apakan?"_

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Jawab Yesung "Hanya saja salah satu dari mereka terkena demam," jelasnya.

"_Baikalah, sekarang dimana rumahmu aku akan segera kesana?" _

"Jalan*******," jawab Yesung dan 'klik' orang disebrangnya langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa basa-basi lagi mungkin dia langsung menuju rumah Yesung.

Yesung mendesah, mengantongi telepon itu lalu pergi kedapur memebuat coklat panas dan menyerahkannya pada Zhoumi sebelum kembali untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Dia melihat bahan makanan dalam kulkas dan langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri karena dia telah lupa berbelanja dan tak ada apapun disana. Hanya dua butir telur.

Mendesah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng telur sederhana. 'Yang penting kedua anak itu terisi perutnya' pikirnya dalam hati.

Dia baru saja menyalakan kompor saat sebuah ketukan beruntun dipintu membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Dia membuka pintu itu dan terkaget melihat orang yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Siwon/Yesung," teriak keduanya kaget dengan orang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Brakk!" dengan secepat kilat Yesung membanting pintunya tertutup, membuat Siwon harus meringis kesakitan akibat hantaman pintu yang mengenai mukanya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hehe ini FF gejeku XD *plakk

Semoga gak terlalu abal dan hancurlah, mohon reviewnya ne kalau mau FF ini dteruskan? Klo gak mau ya udahlah mau kubawa pulang aja XDD *bugh

Mian n Gomawo m(_'_)m

.

.

.


	2. Again !

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****Wonsung**, Slight!Kisung, etc.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya XD

**An : ***nari octopus* jeongmal gomawoyo untuk para readers yang udah nyempertin komen kemarin. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka banyak yang suka FF ini XD *plakk

Semoga yang ini bias menghibur atau mungkin malah membosankan.

Dan seperti yang aku bilang, aku akan update 2 minggu sekali tapi jika reviewnya kayak kemarin lagi…. Kupikir akan kujadikan seminggu sekali XDD *jduagh

Ya sudahlah happy reading ^^

.

.

Dia melihat bahan makanan dalam kulkas dan langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri karena dia telah lupa berbelanja dan tak ada apapun disana. Hanya dua butir telur.

Mendesah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng telur sederhana. 'Yang penting kedua anak itu terisi perutnya' pikirnya dalam hati.

Dia baru saja menyalakan kompor saat sebuah ketukan beruntun dipintu membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Dia membuka pintu itu dan terkaget melihat orang yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Siwon/Yesung," teriak keduanya kaget dengan orang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Brakk!" dengan secepat kilat Yesung membanting pintunya tertutup, membuat Siwon harus meringis kesakitan akibat hantaman pintu yang mengenai mukanya.

.

.

* * *

**OUR DREAMING MOMMY IS WEIRD NAMJA**

**Chap 2**

"Ouch!" teriakan kesakitan Siwon sambil memegangi mukanya, "Yesung sialan," rutuknya.

"Hei namja _pabbo_ buka pintunya!" teriak Siwon menggedor-gedor pintu Yesung dengan keras.

Sementara Yesung, dia masih berdiri dibalik pintu tak mempedulikan gedoran yang sudah mulai mengganggu tetangga kanan-kirinya.

"Kenapa Siwon bisa ada disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Yesung masih berusaha mencerna keadaan yang barusan terjadi.

"Hei bodoh cepat buka pitunya!" teriak Siwon lagi masih menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Yesung.

"Haish, kau ini berisik sekali," ucap Yesung yang akhirnya mulai terganggu dan membuka pintu itu.

"Itu salahmu sendirikan kenapa tiba-tiba membanting pintu didepan mukaku," jawab Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Yah bagaimana aku tak kaget, jika _namja_ pembawa sial sepertimu berdiri didepan rumahku!" hardik Yesung.

Siwon terlihat berpikir sebelum menyeringai, "_Well,_ _well_, aku ini memang membawa sial untukmu. Karena ketampananku ini kau jadi tak laku,"

Tertohok dengan kata-kata Siwon membuat Yesung langsung geram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Apa maksudmu _namja_ brengsek," geram Yesung dengan muka memerah karena marah.

"Kau yang mulai duluan _namja pabbo_," Balas Siwon . Keduanya saling beradu _deathgalre, _sampai sebuah suara mengiterupsi mereka.

"Hei kalian jangan berisik! Sudah malam!," teriak seorang wanita, tetangga sebelah Yesung.

"Maafkan kami!" balas Yesung, dia menarik Siwon masuk kedalam rumahnya dan segera menutup pintunya.

Sedikit menoleh kearah kamarnya melihat apakah dua anak kecil itu terganggu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam Choi Siwon?" tanya Yesung.

"Apakah ini jalan***?" tanya balik Siwon.

"Ya, itu rumahku," jawab Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kalau begitu memang benar aku kesini untuk mengambil anak-anakku," ucap Siwon.

"Anak," ucap Yesung kaget, "benarkah mereka anak-anakmu?"

"Ya, mereka anak-anakku. Memang kenapa?"

"Hanya saja sulit membayangkan dengan semua reputasimu itu. Kau sudah mempunyai dua orang anak, bahkan saat usiamu belum genap 30 tahun. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Yesung.

"Apa salahnya punya sebuah keluarga dan-," Siwon menghentikan ucapannya melihat Yesung dari atas kebawah lalu melihat keadaan diruangan itu,"aku juga tak percaya diusiamu yang hampir genap 30 tahun itu kau masih tetap menjadi seorang namja tak laku,"

"Jangan memulai Choi Siwon," geram Yesung.

"Kaulah yang memulai duluan Kim Yesung," balas Siwon, "Lagipula aku tak menyangka kau masih saja mengingat pertengkaran sepele kita 10 tahun yang lalu,"

"Siapa yang mempermasalahkan itu? Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu," balas Yesung, "lagipula aku yakin sampai sekarang kau masih memegang reputasimu itu,"

"Tak memeprmasalahkan hm? Dengar saja nadamu yang seakan begitu membenciku," ucap Siwon, "Dan untuk sekedar informasi. Untuk yang terakhir waktu itu, aku telah memutuskannya saat masuk keperguruan tinggi. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya temui saja dia, mungkin dia bisa menerimamu lagi dan kau juga bisa berganti status," jelas Siwon.

"Daddy!" teriak Zhoumi yang sepertinya terbangun karena suara berisik dari Siwon dan Yesung, membuat percakapan antara Siwon dan Yesung terputus.

Siwon langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zhoumi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat dia segera melangkah kearah Zhoumi dan membawa Zhoumi dalam pelukannya.

"Mi kau kemana saja hm? Kenapa kabur segala?" tanya Siwon terus memeluk anaknya erat.

"Dad lepaskan- se-sak," Zhoumi memberontak dari pelukan Siwon.

Siwon pun melonggarkan pelukannya, "Mana Henry?" tanyanya

Zhoumi menggigit bibirnya, takut mengatakan kalau Henry sekarang sedang sakit.

"Dia masuk angin badannya sedikit panas," Jawab Yesung, melihat ekspresi takut Zhoumi untuk menjawab.

Siwon mengalihkan perhatian kearah Yesung saat dia berbicara, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anaknya kembali.

"Mi, benarkah yang dikatakannya?" tanya Siwon pada anaknya. Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Siwon menurunkan Zhoumi, "Bukankah Daddy sudah bilang untuk selalu menjaga adikmu dan tidak boleh membuatnya terlalu capek?"

"Tapi Dad, aku dan Henly tidak bermain hari ini, kami hanya duduk dan tiba-tiba saja 'Ry menggigil," jelas Zhoumi hampir menangis.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita bawa Henry dan segera pulang!" perintah Siwon. Zhoumi mengangguk dan menarik ayahnya menuju kamar Yesung.

"Apa aku adalah pastung disini?" bisik Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan seenaknya saja Siwon berkeluyuran dalam rumahnya bahkan kekamarnya tanpa meminta ijin padanya. Dia juga yakin pasti tak ada ucapan terimakasih untuknya karena telah berbaik hati menolong anaknya.

"Yah, yang penting mereka sekeluarga cepat pergi dari rumahku," tambahnya lalu beranjak memberesakan barang-barang Zhoumi dan henry.

"Biarkan dia tetap berselimut," ucap Yesung saat melihat Siwon melepaskan selimut Henry dan menggendongnya.

Yesung kembali menyelimuti tubuh Henry yang saat ini berada dipelukan Siwon lalu mmegangi dahi anak itu, "Demamnya sudah agak mendingan, jangan lupa memberinya obat nanti agar dia benar-benar sembuh,"

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak-anakku," ucap Siwon.

"Yah, baiklah mister yang tahu segalanya, " cibir Yesung menyodorkan tas kecil milik Henry dan Zhoumi, "Bawa ini!"

Yesung melihat Zhoumi yang dari tadi menguap dan berkali-kali hampir menutup matanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menggendong anak itu, membuat Siwon mengernyit melihatnya.

"Agar lebih cepat," ucap Yesung mengerti arti tatapan Siwon, "Dia sudah terlalu capek untuk berjalan sendiri,"

Dengan seorang anak digendongan masing-masing, keduanya keluar rumah menuju mobil Siwon.

Siwon membawa Henry dijok depan agar bisa mengawasi Henry saat menyetir, sedangkan Zhoumi duduk dibelakang.

"Apakah kau tahu lebih baik untuk tidak menyalakan AC mobilmu, ?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Siwon menyalakan mobilnya dan melihat AC nya hidup.

"Terimakasih Yesung untuk mengingatkanku,dan segalanya juga," balas Siwon lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Yesung.

Yesung terus memandang mobil itu hingga tak terlihat lagi. "Sudah 10 tahun, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa melupakanmu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja," desahnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Apakah tuhan sedang mengingatkanku untuk benar-benar melupakanmu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil melangkah kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Apakah hal ini akan lebih lucu jika kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" sebuah senyum miris terukir dibibir Yesung sebelum dia benar-benar menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari sejak insiden Yesung menemukan anak-anak Siwon, dan tak ada lagi kejadian yang mengikutinya setelah itu. Memang harus ada kejadian apa? Yesung menemukan mereka lalu membawa kembali ke orang tuanya. Yah, itu sudah cukup dan selesai sampai disitu.

"Yesung kau tak makan ditaman hari ini?" tanya Shindong melihat Yesung yang saat ini makan bersama yang lain.

"Tidak hyung, malas keluar terlalu panas," jawab Yesung masih sibuk dengan makanannya yang hampir habis itu.

"Terserahlah," jawab Shindong duduk didepan Yesung dan mulai membuka kotak makannya.

"Yesung ada yang mencarimu!" teriak suara dari luar membuat Yesung mendongak.

"Sebentar lagi," balas Yesung, menyelesaikan dulu makannya sebelum pergi menemui tamunya.

"siyapa fuih yang memfarimu?" tanya Shindong dengan mulut penuh makanan. (Read: Siapa yang mencarimu?)

"Entahlah," ucap Yesung menyelesaikan makannya dan mengemasi bungkus makanan itu, "Lagipula hyung, jangan bicara saat mulutmu penuh!"

"He..he," Shindong hanya bisa nyengir.

Yesung pergi ke counter depan untuk melihat siapa orang yang mencarinya.

"Siapa hyung yang mencariku?" tanya Yesung pada orang yang berteriak padanya tadi.

"Dua anak kecil yang duduk disitu," jawabnya menunjuk pada dua anak kecil yang duduk dimeja ke-3 dekat jendela.

Tatapan Yesung mengikuti arah tangan itu dan terlihat dua anak kecil yang empat hari lalu telah membuatnya kesal itu.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan sedikit kaget, "kenapa mereka mencariku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan menuju meja itu.

"Kenapa kalian mencariku?" tanyanya pada dua anak kecil itu.

"Paman Bodoh," sapa Zhoumi

"Paman Aneh," sapa Henry,keduanya tersenyum manis pada Yesung.

'Dasar anak-anak Siwon, benar-benar sangat mirip dengan ayahnya,' pikir Yesung. 'Bagaimana mereka mengejekku sambil tersenyum? Terlalu polos atau-'

"Kenapa kalian bisa mengetahui aku bekerja disini?" tanyanya

"Ha, dasar paman bodoh," jawab Zhoumi dengan wajah kecewa membuat darah Yesung hampir mendidih, "Kami kan waktu itu melihat baju kerja paman, pastilah kami tahu,"

"Ya baiklah, sudah tak usah dibahas lagi, lalu kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Yesung.

"Kami ingin berterimakasih," jawab Henry tetap tersenyum lucu.

"Hanya ingin bereterimakasih?" tanya Yesung menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau tidak ketaman hari ini?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Hari ini panas, aku lebih suka makan didalam saja," jawab Yesung, "Apa kalian menungguku ditaman?"

Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk, "Kami lapar dan kau tak datang ke taman," ucap Henry.

"Hei jangan-jangan maksud kalian kesini mau meminta makan?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne," jawab Henry.

"Kalian kabur lagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne," mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa _Daddy_ kalian tak memarahi kalian? Kanapa sih kalian kabur?' tanya Yesung.

"_Daddy_ memarahi kami dan menghukum kami tidak boleh keluar selama 3 hari," ucap Henry.

"Apakah kami harus memberitahukannya padamu?" tanya Zhoumi.

Yesung mendesah, melihat kearah jam. Masih ada 15 menit lagi waktu istirahatnya.

"Kalian ikut aku!" perintahnya lalu menggeret tangan kedua anak itu agar mengikutinya.

"Hyung buatkan aku dua porsi keruang karyawan," ucap Yesung berhenti sebentar didepan counter pemesanan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Oke!'

Yesung menundukkan Zhoumi dan Henry disalah satu kursi panjang didepan loker, sebelum akhirnya dia menyeret sebuah kursi lipat dan menaruhnya didepan dua anak itu.

"Sekarang kalian harus bilang kenapa kalian kabur?" tanya Yesung menatap tajam keduanya.

"Apakah kami harus menjawabnya?" tanya Zhoumi

"Ya, jika kalian masih ingin makan," jawab Yesung.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain dengan _Daddy_," jawab Henry, "Kami ingin _Daddy_ mencari kami ketaman dan bermain dengan kami,"

"Permainan macam apa itu?" tanya Yesung, "Yang ada kalian akan dimarahi _daddy_ kalian karena kabur lagi,"

"_Daddy_ tidak akan marah dengan kami," ucap Zhoumi, "Mungkin dia akan menghukum kami tapi setidaknya setelah itu dia pasti akan bermain dengan kami seharian nanti,"

Yesung menatap kedua anak itu lekat-lekat. Sekarang dia tahu, kedua anak nakal didepannya ini mencari perhatian ayah mereka. Kalau Yesung benar, pasti Siwon itu tipe orang yang selalu mengurusi pekerjaannya dan jarang mempedulikan anak-anaknya, sampai-sampai keduanya harus melakukan acara kabur segala hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannnya.'Dasar orang kaya,' pikirnya.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Yesung,"Cara kalian tidak akan membuat ayah kalian senang malah akan membuat kalian dihukum lebih berat,"

"Kami lebih tahu siapa _daddy _kami." Ucap Zhoumi

"Yah aku tahu, tapi ada cara lain yang lebih baguskan,"

"Apa?" tanya Henry

"Bermain dengan _mommy _kalian atau menyuruh _mommy_ kalian untuk merayu _daddy_ kalian akan pergi berlibur bersama?" saran Yesung tapi ekspresi Henry langsung berubah sedih mendengar kata-kata itu sedang Zhoumi melotot marah pada Yesung.

"Mommy kami meninggalkan kami saat kami lahir," teriak Zhoumi , dia langsung memeluk Henry yang ada disebelahnya.

Yesung, tentu saja merasa bersalah mendengar jawaban Zhoumi. Dia tak tahu kalau Siwon adalah seorang _single pareants_. Dia tak menyangka ada _yeoja_ yang berani meninggalkan Siwon seperti itu. 'Mungkin karma dengan sifat _playboy_ Siwon,'

"Tunggu sebentar, kalian berdua lahir bersamaan?" tanya Yesung

"Yah, _Daddy_ bilang Henry lahir beberapa jam setelah aku dengan keadaan yang cukup lemah. Tapi Henry terus berjuang dengan kuat," jawab Zhoumi ada sedikit nada bangga saat mengatakan 'Henry berjuang'.

"Maaf aku tak tahu, kukira kalian tidak kembar habis kalian hampir tidak mirip," jawab Yesung. Beruntung perhatian mereka teralihkan dari permasalahan _mommy _mereka.

"Apakah kembar itu harus mirip?" tanya Henry yang lepas dari pelukan Zhoumi.

"Tidak juga, ada beberapa yang tidak, tapi kebanyakan memang mirip," Jawab Yesung sedikit berpikir.

"Kata _daddy _ kami mirip saat diperhatikan baik-baik," jawab Henry.

Yesung kembali menatap lekat-lekat wajah keduanya, "Ya, _daddy _kalian benar, kalian memeang mirip kalau diperhatikan seperti ini,"

"Kami memang saudara kembar," teriak Henry senang.

.

.

"Yesung, ini pesananmu," ucap Shindong membuka pintu dan membawa pesanan Yesung.

Yesung melangkah dan mengambilnya.

"Siapa kedua anak kecil itu?" bisik Shindong

"Mereka anak temanku hyung," jawab Yesung, "Katakan pada kasir untuk memasukkannya ketagihanku saja," tambahnya.

"Oke, tapi 5 menit lagi istirahatmu usai," Shindong mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Yesung dan Shindong kembali keluar.

"Makanlah," ucap Yesung menyodorkan dua piring mie pada mereka, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu menemani kalian,"

"Kami tak minta ditemani. Setelah ini kami akan pergi," ucap Zhoumi.

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya,"Kembali ketaman? Lebih baik sekarang serahkan ponsel kalian biarkan aku menghubungi _daddy_ kalian untuk mejemput sebelum daddy kalian benar-benar marah" perintah Yesung menyodorkan tangannya.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Zhoumi.

"Ada UFO disebelah sana!" ucap Yesung menunjuk kearah samping atas berusaha menglihakan perhatian Zhoury dan mengambil tas yang pasti berisi ponsel mereka.

Dan hasilnya, tentu saja keduanya hanya menatap bosan, "Kau pikir kami bayi atau apa paman bodoh," ujar Zhoumi

"Paman, itu terlalu aneh untuk mengalihkan perhatian," ucap Henry dan Yesung menutup mukanya malu, dicap seperti itu oleh kedua anak kecil didepannya.

"Baik-baik, tapi Zhoumi apa kau tak khwatir kalau Henry akan sakit lagi seperti kejadian kemarin," ucap Yesung

"Kali ini kami yakin 100% _daddy_ akan menemukan kami. Kan _daddy _sudah tahu diaman tempat kami kabur," jawab Zhoumi

"Lagipula Henry sudah minum vitamin dua pagi ini dan membawa jaket. Henry tak akan sakit," jawab Henry.

Yesung mendesah. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ada benarnya juga, pasti Siwon langsung ketaman menjemput mereka. Yah, benar juga kata mereka.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian. Tapi ingat cari tempat teduh hari ini sangat panas dan jika terjadi sesuatu cari aku," ucap Yesung dan keduanya mengangguk.

"Kalian boleh pergi saat selesai makan, taruh saja piring kotornya disini," tambah Yesung, dengan itu Yesung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan kembali berkerja.

Disela-sela pekerjaannya dia memikirkan dua anak nakal itu. Walaupun bukan anaknya, tapi tetap saja dia khawatir bagaimana kalau mereka diculik atau hal lain terjadi pada mereka. Dia pasti merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dialah yang membiarkan mereka begirtu saja sekalipun dia tahu keduanya tak punya perlindungan dari orang dewasa.

'Pasti Siwon sudah datang dan menjemput mereka,' pikirnya menenangkan diri.

'Harusnya tadi aku memkasa mereka untuk pulang,' tambah pikiran satunya lagi.

"Yesung kalau kau cemas pulanglah duluan," ucap sang boss yang dari tadi meliaht Yesung banyak melamun

"Tapi boss-,"

"lagipula kita sudah tutup dan hanya tinggal bebersih, aku mengijinkanmu," ucap sang boss.

"Benarkah? _Jeongmal gomawoyo_," ucap Yesung senang segera berlari kearah ruang ganti dan dan segera pergi.

Yesung berlari ketaman mencari sekeliling berharap mereka tak ada. Dan seperti kejadian 4 hari yang lalu ternyata mereka masih ada disana tapi kali ini keduanya tertunduk dibangku itu. Siwon belum datang.

"Zhoumi, Henry," teriak Yesung menghampiri mereka. Keduanya mendongak dengak ekspresi senang, tapi sepertinya saat melihat itu adalah Yesung ekspresi sedih kembali menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Zhoumi

"Aku khwatir dengan kalain," ucap Yesung dan tak ada jawaban atau pertanyaan lai dari keduanya. Hanya menunduk sedih.

"Ini sudah malam, kalian harus segera pulang," ucap Yesung duduk disebelah mereka.

Kedua anak itu menggeleng.

"Kalian lapar kan? Belum makan malam?" tanya Yesung dan tak ada jawaban.

"Kita pulang kerumahku sekarang," ucap Yesung tetap tak ada jawaban. Tapi saat Yesung menarik mereka untuk berdiri mereka diam saja dan menuruti Yesung.

Yesung menggendong dua anak itu bersamaan, walau agak sedikit repot dan berat tapi tetap ia lakukan.

"Aku akan membuatkan kalian masakan enak," janji Yesung berusaha meningkatkan kebahagian mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka diam.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Yesung mendudukkan keduanya diruang tamu.

"Kalian mandi dulu dan aku akan membuatkan kalian makanan," ucap Yesung tersenyum manis pada mereka, masih berusaha menghilangkan kekecewaan dua anak itu.

Henry dan Zhoumi mendongak, "Kami tak mau melakukannya," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Ayolah, kalian harus mandi dan makan. Lihat kalian sekarang bau," ucap Yesung pelan

"Kami tak mau melakukannya!" teriak Zhoumi.

"Baik-baik kalian tak mau melakukannya, kalau begitu diam disini dan aku akan memasak. Kalaupun kalian tidak makan aku masih lapar," ujar Yesung dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Setelah sampai didapur Yesung melirik kearah keduanya, yang masih tetap terduduk dan tertunduk.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan muncul didibirnya saat dia melihat pansel Zhoumi ditangannya. "Lihatlah kau bukan orang bodoh Yesung," ucapnya pada diri sendiri karena tadi berhasil mencuri ponsel itu saat menggendong keduanya.

Dia mengaktifkan ponsel itu dan pasti sebentar kemudian banyak pesan singkat dan panggilan tak terjawab dari sang '_Daddy'_

Dia langsung mendial nomer itu, dan..

"_Apa lagi ulah kalian?" _teriak Siwon dari seberang telepon dan Yesung hanya bisa mendesah.

"_Mereka ada dirumahku saat ini menunggumu," _ jawab Yesung

"_Yesung?"_

"_Ya, ini aku"_ klik dan telepon itu langsung ditutup Yesung.

Rasanya kejadian ini hampir mirip empat hari yang lalu. Kali ini pasti Zhoumi dan Henry benar-benar kecewa dengan Siwon. Kenapa Siwon tak menyadari hal semudah itu, padahal kan Siwon adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Mungkin.

Yesung meletakkan nasi goreng buatannya dalam 3 piring. Walaupun Zhoumy dan Henry bilang tak mau makan, pasti saat mereka benar-benar lapar juga akan memakannya, pikir Yesung.

Bel berbunyi, belum sempat Yesung sampai didepan pintu, tapi Henry sudah membuka pintu itu duluan dengan susah payah karena dia memang masih kecil.

"_Daddy_," ucapnya tak percaya melihat sang _daddy_ ada dihadapannya.

"Henry," balas Siwon ingin memeluk Henry tapi Henry segera berlari dan menuju kearah Zhoumi.

"Paman kau jahat, kanapa kau memberitahukan pada _daddy_ kami disini!" Teriak Zhoumi menggenggam erat tangan Henry.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kalain benar-benar marah pada Siwon," ucap Yesung

"Ada apa ini kenapa kalian marah padaku?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Daddy pembohong," teriak Henry

"Daddy tak menepati janji daddy dan mencari kami," tambah Zhoumi. Mata keduanya berkaca-kaca, dan hampir menangis.

"Baiklah jika aku salah aku minta maaf, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang," ucap Siwon

"Kami benci _daddy_!," teriak keduanya bersamaan berlari kearah kamar Yesung dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

**TBC….**

* * *

Yups … maaf jika pendek ato mungkin membosankan…yah memang FFnya abal bikinan semi author sih XDD *buagh

Maaf tak bisa menyebutkan satu-persatu atau membalasnya satu persatu, mungkin chap depan saja yang pasti saya sangat terimakasih *bow*

Ini sebenarnya nyuri waktu malam hari untuk publish, selain karena modem yang hanya cepet waktu malam hari juga karena sedikit kesibukan yang selalu mengalihkan perhatian saya.

Masih berpikir untuk mereview?

Jika tidak maka FF ini akan saya bawa kembali kerumah XDD *plakk

Oh, dan satu lagi adakah yang mau memberikan saran siapa yang akan menjadi mantan istri Siwon? Masih bingung XD *plakk

Mian n Gomawo m(_'_)m


	3. One Steps

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****Wonsung**, Slight!Kisung, etc.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya XD

An :Lihat dibawah langsung aja ne ^^

HAPPY READING

* * *

"Paman kau jahat, kanapa kau memberitahukan pada _daddy_ kami disini!" Teriak Zhoumi menggenggam erat tangan Henry.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kalain benar-benar marah pada Siwon," ucap Yesung

"Ada apa ini kenapa kalian marah padaku?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Daddy pembohong," teriak Henry

"Daddy tak menepati janji daddy dan mencari kami," tambah Zhoumi. Mata keduanya berkaca-kaca, dan hampir menangis.

"Baiklah jika aku salah aku minta maaf, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang," ucap Siwon

"Kami benci _daddy_!," teriak keduanya bersamaan berlari kearah kamar Yesung dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

.

.

**Our Dreaming Mommy is Weird Namja**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Disinilah Yesung sekarang, berada tidak jauh dari seorang Siwon yang saat ini tengah membujuk anak-anaknya untuk membukakan pintu. Bukannya Yesung mau bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain, atau mungkin iya untuk seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi melihat Siwon merendah pada anak-anaknya membuat Yesung hampir tak bisa menahan tawa yang lolos dari , hanya tak menyangka Choi Siwon yang biasanya selalu terlihat sempurna dan memiliki ego yang tinggi itu, ternyata bisa merendah pada anak-anaknya.

"Ayolah kalian berdua, _daddy _ berjanji tidak akan menghukum kalian. Keluar dan kita berbicara baik-baik," Siwon mencoba bersuara lemah lembut dari balik pintu agar anak-anaknya mau menurutinya.

"Kalau kalian tak keluar juga maka hukuman kalian ditambah 2 kali lipat dan kalian akan dijuga langsung oleh _Halmeoni _kalian!" teriak Siwon menggedor pintu keras, saat kesabarannya mulai habis karena anak-anaknya tak juga menjawab atau membuka pintu.

"Kami tidak mau membuka pintu!" teriak Zhoumi dari dalam kamar.

"Baiklah, _daddy _akan mendobrak pintu ini sekarang juga!"

'Plakk!' Yesung langsung memukul Siwon dikepalanya, sepertinya dia harus mulai ikut campur, "Apa-apan kau jangan berani-beraninya merusak rumahku!" marahnya.

"Yah, bukannya kau ingin kami segera pulang dan tak mengganggumu. Biarkan aku mendobrak pintumu dan besok aku kan menyuruh orang memperbaikinya." Balas Siwon.

"Bukan hanya soal itu! Kalau kau mencoba kekerasan, mereka juga akan semakin memberontak!?"

"Tahu apa kau!" hardik Siwon, "Aku sudah berusaha bersikap lembut selama ini dan mereka tetap saja seperti itu, kurasa mereka harus diberi hukuman kali ini. Mereka sudah keterlaluan!"

"Kau yang keterlaluan!" teriak Yesung balik, "Mereka seperti ini karena kau sendiri Siwon-shi. Bagaimana mereka tidak marah, mereka menunggumu seharian ditaman dan percaya kau akan datang tapi kau bahkan tidak kesana sekalipun. Apakah kau benar-benar mencari mereka seharian tadi?"

'Glek!' Siwon menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

Yesung semakin memandang tajam padanya, "Kau tidak mencari mereka?" tanyanya tak percaya

"Bukan seperti itu," jawab Siwon mencoba membela diri.

"Lalu? Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mencari ketaman tempat terakhir kali mereka kabur?" Yesung terus mengintrogasinya dan entah kenapa Siwon merasa semakin gugup. ( Jika kalian merasa sama denganku ini sedikit seperti istri yang mengintrogasi suaminya XD )

"Bukan aku yang langsung mencarinya," jujur Siwon, "tapi sopir kepercayaanku dan aku lupa memberitahunya untuk mencari mereka ditaman," tambahnya membela diri.

Yesung melotot marah, "Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayakan anak kandungmu pada orang lain, bagaimana kalau mereka dalam bahaya besar?"

"Mereka tidak dalam bahaya!" teriak Siwon balik. Sifat Yesung yang selalu meledak-ledak itu sejak SMA memang tidak pernah berubah. Siwon yang selalu terlibat perkelahian dengan Yesung tahu benar apa akibatnya bila membuat Yesung meledak. Oh itu bukan kenangan indah tentunya.

"Lagipula tadi sore ada _meeting_ penting dengan klien utamaku. Aku tak bisa hanya meninggalkan semua itu begitu saja dengan resiko yang besar hanya karena kedua anakku mulai bertingkah nakal," bela Siwon

"Kau anggap apa mereka. Apakah kau tidak mengerti seberapapun harta yang kau punya, tidak akan bisa menggantikan mereka? Apakah kau mau menyesal ketika semua sudah terlambat?"

"Kau bukan siapapun dissini!"teriak Siwon," Kau hanya orang luar Yesung, jangan menceramahiku seperti kau adalah anggota keluarga ini!" Siwon sudah tak kuat lagi dipojokkan dan dipersalahkan seperti itu oleh Yesung. Dia juga masih tahu batas yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Dan Siwon sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya.

'Deg!' satu kata yang membuat Yesung terdiam. Sepertinya Yesung sudah terlalu jauh masuk dalam lingkaran keluarga Siwon. Benar, Yesung bukan siapa-siapa disini. Tapi Yesung hanya tak ingin Siwon menyesal.

Yesung tahu benar bagaimana rasanya rindu perhatian sebuah keluarga. Yesung tahu benar bagaimana dulu dia iri melihat teman-temannya yang asyik bermain dengan kelurganya.

Dia masih berumur 8 tahun ketika tiba-tiba sang guru datang keruang kelasnya dan memeluk dia lalu membisikkan sebuah kata yang tak pernah ingin ia percaya. Umurnya masih 8 tahun ketika dia harus melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya dan adik kecilnya yang terbujur kaku. Umurnya masih 8 tahun saat dia harus kehilangan apa yang disebut kasih sayang dan keluarga. Umurnya masih 8 tahun ketika ia mulai menangis setiap malam, merindukan kedua orangtuanya dan juga adiknya.

"…..Yesung," ucap Siwon sekali lagi mendekat kearah Yesung dan melambaikan tangannya diwajah Yesung, menyadarkan Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja seperti melamun dan hilang entah kemana.

'Apa aku tadi berbicara keterlaluan,' pikir Siwon, 'Tapi itu salahnya sendirikan yang terlalu cerewet,'

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kembali kealam nyata. Saat dia sadar, dia melihat mata Siwon yang menatap lurus padanya. Benar-benar dekat karena hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Kyaaa! Choi Siwon apa yang kau lakukan!' teriak Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon sejauh mungkin, dia memalingkan muka berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang hampir atau malah sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudahlah," ucap Yesung akhirnya masih tak berani menatap Siwon, "Aku tahu ini memang bukan urusanku. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu,"

"Biar aku saja yang membujuk mereka, kalau kau yang melakukannya setahunpun mereka tak akan keluar dari kamarku!," tambahnya langsung bergerak cepat mendekati pintu kamar.

"Hei kalian berdua!' mulai Yesung dan tak ada jawaban.

"Kalian marah pada _appa_ kalian?" tanyanya tetap tak ada jawaban, "Aku tahu, dan jika aku menjadi kalianpun aku pasti marah,"

"Mau sampai kapan kalian akan terus dikamarku hm?" tanya Yesung, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga berdiskusi, untuk menentukan hukuman _daddy _kalian?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu hukuman?" ucap Siwon, "Harusnya aku yang berdikusi dengan mereka, bukan kau Yesung!"

"Ckck.. disini kau terdakwa Mr. Choi dan aku bertindak sebagai pengacaramu ," ucap Yesung.

"Lagipula ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka keluar dari kamarku dan kalian segera keluar dari rumahku," Yesung merendahkan suaranya dan menatap tajam Siwon.

"Mereka tak akan mau, mereka tak menjawab," balas Siwon tapi…

'Cklek!' Henry membuka pintu itu, tidak lebar.

"Baiklah paman aneh, kita berdiskusi hanya bertiga," ucap Henry.

Yesung menyeringai kearah Siwon, dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Hei Tunggu!" cegah Siwon, tapi pintu kamar Yesung sudah tertutup untuknya. Siwon tahu sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir. Anak-anaknya ditambah musuh terburuknya, Siwon hanya berharap dia punya kekuatan dan kesabaran lebih menghadapinya.

.

Siwon mondar-mandir berusaha menenangkan diri dan memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk memenuhi permintaan yang pasti aneh-aneh dari kedua anaknya itu. Semakin lama pintu itu tak juga terbuka, semakin khawatir juga perasaannya.

'Cklek!' sekali lagi pintu kamar Yesung terbuka, tapi kali ini ketiga orang didalamnya keluar.

Yesung berdiri berhadapan dengan Siwon, sedangkan Zhoumi dan Henry, mereka berada dibelakang Yesung, tak berani keluar melihat ayahnya langsung.

"Baiklah apa yang terjadi didalam sana?" tanya Siwon.

"Mereka hanya minta beberapa hal, sebelum mereka memaafkanmu," jawab Yesung. Dan Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan Yah, jika kau tak menurutinya atau melanggarnya. Mereka akan kabur lagi dari rumahmu dan akan membencimu selamanya," tambah Yesung.

"Kalian!" geram Siwon melihat dua anaknya dengan penuh emosi. Kedua anak yang tadinya mengintip dari balik Yesung langsung bersembunyi.

"Hei kau tak berhak marah disini, ini semua karena kau sendiri Mr. Choi!" teriak Yesung membela sepasang saudara kembar itu dan memandang tajam Siwon.

"Baik-baik, apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya Siwon dia tak ingin berdebat. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin cepat pulang. Keplanya sudah terlalu pusing akibat pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Pertama jangan marahi mereka atas semua ini, mereka minta maaf karena sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi kau tak boleh menghukum mereka," ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji untuk masalah ini aku tak akan menghukum mereka," jawab Siwon.

"Kedua, berjanjilah bahwa hari minggu kau tak akan pergi bekerja apapun yang terjadi dan menghabiskan hari itu bersama mereka," ucap Yesung.

"Tapi_,"

"Tak ada tapi," potong Yesung, "Lagipula kau sudah punya 6 hari untuk bekerja, mereka hanya minta satu hari,"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan lagi bekerja pada hari minggu," ucap Siwon.

"Terakhir, karena sudah banyak sekali hari minggu yang seharusnya untuk mereka, sebagai gantinya mereka ingin liburan musim dingin nanti kau mengambil cuti dan liburan bersama mereka,"

"Itu tidak bisa," erang Siwon,"Liburan musim dingin ini aku memulai proyek baru yang penting, dan aku tak bisa cuti disaat seperti itu,"

"Harus libur!" teriak dua anaknya masih bersembunyi dibalik Yesung.

"Mengertilah, Aku benar-benar tak bisa," Siwon memelas dan Yesung ingin tertawa melihatnya. Seandainya saja tidak dalam situasi seperti ini . Pasti Yesung sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Siwon yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau yang mengatur kapan itu, tapi harus tahun ini," ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah, tahun ini aku akan mengjak kalian liburan," jawab Siwon

Yesung tersenyum melihatnya, "Bagaimana kalian sudah puas sekarang?" tanyanya pada Zhoumi dan Henry.

"_Daddy_ harus berteriak jika dia melanggar janji akan tertusuk seribu jarum," balas Henry,

"Aku akan tertusuk seribu jarum bila aku melanggar janji-janjiku pada anak-anakku," ikrar Siwon.

Dan kedua anaknya pun keluar dari balik punggung Yesung, "Kalian akan mengatakan seperti yang kalian janjikan tadi kan?" tanya Yesung pada kedua anak itu. Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"_Daddy mianhae_ telah bersikap buruk," ucap keduanya bersamaan lalu berlari memeluknya. Siwon tentu saja membalasnya dan memeluk keduanya erat.

Sesuatu yang kecil tapi indah bukan? Dan Yesung tersenyum karena itu. Seandainya saja di memiliki satu hal seperti itu pasti sangan menyenangkan. Sesuatu yang harus dia jaga dan pertahankan mati-matian. Sesuatu yang akan selau membuatnya tersenyum saat ia kembali kerumah. Sesuatu yang selalu ia impikan sejak kecil.

Keluarga. Dari dulu dia juga ingin punya keluarga sendiri seperti ini. Sebuah impian yang ingin segera ia wujudkan. Suatu hari nanti, pasti.

"Kruyuuuk~~," bunyi suara keroncongan itu menghentikan acara haru sebuah keluarga.

Zhoumi nyengir dan memeletkan lidahnya,"Aku lapar," ucapnya

"Aku juga," tambah Henry.

"Baik, kita pulang dan segera makan," jawab Siwon.

"Tunggu!" cegah Yesung," Aku sudah memasakkan nasi goreng untuk kalian berdua tadi, mungkin sudah tak hangat lagi. Tapi kalau kalian ingin, itu masih bisa dimakan," tawarnya.

Zhoumi dan Henry saling pandang dan tersenyum, "Kami ingin!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Tapi sepertinya Yesung lupa, kalau dia hanya memasak 3 porsi nasi goreng. Saat Keempat orang itu berada dimeja makan yang terhidang disana hanya 3 piring nasi goreng.

"Kurasa aku akan menunggu kalian makan diruang tamu saja," ucap Siwon.

"Tapi ingin makan dengan _daddy_!" ucap Henry.

"Tenanglah Siwon kita makan bersama," ucap Yesung dia berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil sebuah piring lagi, "Tapi tidak terlalu banyak,". Membagi nasi dipiringya menjadi dua.

"Baiklah, tapi porsimu jadi berkurang," ucap Siwon

"Makanku tidak terlalu banyak," jawab Yesung, "Baiklah ayo kita makan, kalian sudah laparkan,"

Yesung membantu Henry duduk sedangkan Siwon membantu Zhoumi. Posisi makan mereka saat ini melingkar. Siwon-Zhoumi-Henry-Yesung.

"Paman aneh," ucap Henry menarik baju Yesung.

"Err.. Panggil aku Yesung saja, itu cukup," balas Yesung menatap Henry

"Tidak mau. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'paman aneh'," jawabnya , Yesung hanya mendengus pelan sementara Siwon hanya bisa tertawa tertahan yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ Yesung. "Aku ingin berbagi juga," ucap Henry kemudian.

"Eh?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Paman berbagi dengan _Daddy. _Aku juga ingin berbagi dengan _Daddy _dan paman," Henry menyodorkan piringanya.

"Kenapa denganku juga?" tanya Yesung, "Lagipula anak-anak dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi porsinya tidak boleh berkurang,"

"Tapi bu guru bilang kita harus saling berbagi," Jelas Henry masih menyodorkan piringnya.

"Baiklah berbagi dengan _Daddy _saja. Aku sudah cukup," jawab Yesung. Dia mengambil piring Henry dan membagi nasi goreng itu untuk Siwon.

"_Gomawo_ Henry, anak _Daddy _ memang hebat," ucap Siwon bangga.

Zhoumi menyodorkan piringnya kearah Yesung tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apa? Kau juga ingin membagi milikmu dengan ayahmu?" tanya Yesung.

"Aish, kau memang paman bodoh," ucap Zhoumi dan Siwon seperti menyeringai membenarkan. Yesung, tak ingin lagi melihat wajah apa yang ditampilkan oleh Siwon, hanya membuatnya sakit hati. "Karena Henry sudah berbagi dengan _Daddy_ maka aku berbagi denganmu paman,"

Yesung terkejut sedikit. "Benarkah?" Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucap Yesung, "Gomawo ne," dia mengambil bagian yang sama saat dia mengambil bagian Henry untuk Siwon. Sedangkan, Siwon mengacak rambut anaknya bangga.

Makan malam itu dimulai dengan tenang, hanya sedikit lempar hinaan antara Yewon, sementara Zhoury hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata Yesung dekat dengan ayah mereka. Suatu kebetulan yang aneh.

Henry terdiam menghentikan acara makannya, dia tersenyum senang. Sudah lama dia tak makan bersama ayah dan kakaknya seperti ini. Sekalipun setiap pagi ayahnya berusaha untuk selalu makan bersama, tapi biasanya ayahnya selalu terburu-buru atau akan lebih memilih membaca koran jika memliki banyak waktu. Entah kenapa dengan kehadiran Yesung disini, suasana makan mereka menjadi menyenangkan. Apalagi saat melihat _Daddy_nya adu mulut dengan paman anehnya itu.

"Henry kenapa?" tanya Yesung pelan saat melihat Henry yang tiba-tiba menghentikan acara makannya. "Makanannya tidak enak?"

Henry menggeleng.

"Sudah kenyang? Tapi itu belum setengah?"

Menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Mau kusuapin?"

Henry memandang Yesung, "Dulu saat aku masih kecil dan tak terlalu berselera makan, _umma _ku sering menyuapiku agar nafsu makanku bertambah," jelas Yesung "Dan memang benar, aku jadi makan banyak saat _umma_ menyuapiku,"

"Tapi _nanny_ pernah bilang, hanya anak bayi yang makan disupain,"

"Tidak juga, saat sakit sekalipun orang dewasa juga bisa disuapin. Saat kita inginpun kita juga bisa memintanya. Kalau jarang itu tidak apa-apa," jelas Yesung, "kemarilah , karena makananku hampir habis aku akan menyuapimu,"

Yesung menarik Henry untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mengganti piringnya dengan piring Henry dan mulai menyuapi Henry.

Kali ini giliran Zhoumi yang menghentikan acara makannya, memandang Henry yang disuapi oleh Yesung. Sedikit sebal, ingin mendapat perlakuan seperti Henry. Tapi egonya tak membiarkannya untuk merengek.

Yesung menangkap hal itu, sedikit berdehem dan memelototi Siwon yang sibuk makan. Memberi isyarat untuk menangani Zhoumi.

"Mi, kau mau _Daddy_ bantu makan?" tanya Siwon. Zhoumi memandang ayahnya dan mengangguk.

Benar-benar seperti sebuah keluarga kecil bahagiakan? Lengkap dan sempurna itulah perasaan yang dirasakan anak-anak itu sekarang.

Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Henry memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang bercerita sesuatu padanya. Dengan suara pelan Henry berbisik, "_Mommy."_

.

* * *

.

Oke, Siwon benar-benar pusing sekarang. Sepertinya dia terlalu terlena dengan tingkah laku anak-anaknya yang penurut sejak malam bersama Yesung waktu itu. Dia jadi lupa untuk mencarikan _nanny_ baru untuk mereka.

Dan sekarang masalah itu datang, dimana dia benar-benar membutuhkan pengasuh itu sekarang. Dan seperti yang kalian baca barusan. Dia sama sekali, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menelepon agen pengasuh kepercayaannya.

"Kenapa harus tiba-tiba," rutuknya pelan. Untuk lebih jelasnya, pagi tadi Siwon terbangun oleh dering telepon. Parahnya telepon itu tidak membawa berita baik. Cabang perusahaan Siwon yang berada di Jepang sedang mengalami masalah, dan hari ini juga dia harus terbang kesana untuk mengurusi semua itu.

Kalian sekarang mengerti maksudku? Siwon harus pergi keluar negeri dan dia harus meninggalkan anak-anaknya di Korea.

Dia memang punya seorang pembantu, Bibi Han. Orang yang sudah membesarkannya sejak kecil. Tapi dia sudah terlalu tua sekarang untuk mengurusi kedua anak nakalnya itu. Yah, walau akhir-akhir ini jadi penurut karena Siwon masih menepati janjinya. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka sendiri tanpa ada orang yang akan mengurusnya.

Siwon mengehela nafasnya, mencoba memutar otak untuk mencari _nanny_ bagi anak-anaknya hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam.

"_Daddy, _ ada apa denganmu?" tanya Henry yang melihat ayahnya sibuk berpikir. Kedua anak itu memasuki kamarnya, ingin memabngunkan ayahnya. Tapi ternyata sang Ayah sudah bangun dengan wajah kusut. Yang pasti bukan pertanda baik.

"Hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau kalian beberapa hari ini berada ditempat _Halmeoni_ kalian. Dia sangat merindukan kalian," ucap Siwon hati-hati.

"Tidak!" teriak keduanya bersamaan dengan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Jawaban yang sudah Siwon duga. Entah kenapa, tapi kedua anaknya sangat tidak suka berada dengan neneknya.

Yah, mungkin karena ibu Siwon sedikit cerewet tentang hal-hal kecil. Sedikit mengekang kebebasan anak-anaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hanya itulah alasan yang bisa ia pikirkan kenapa mereka begitu tak menyukai neneknya.

"Tapi ayah harus ke Jepang beberapa hari ini," sesal Siwon , membuat mata sangat berharap pada mereka, "Dan kalian tak mungkin hanya diurus bibi Han sendiri," tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu _Daddy_ tak perlu pergi!" putus Zhoumi.

"Tak bisa Mi. Disana sedang ada masalah yang _daddy _ harus menanganinya langsung," mencoba bersabar untuk meluluhkan hati anak-anaknya.

"Aku tak mau kalau harus ke rumah _Halmeoni_," terang Henry, "Kami bersama bibi Han saja,"

"Bibi Han tak mungkin bisa mengurusi rumah sekaligus kalian,"

Kalian berpikir kenapa orang sekaya Siwon hanya memepunyai satu pembantu? Itu karena dia tak terlalu suka dengan sebuah rumah mewah dengan banyak pembantu seperti rumah ibunya dulu. Dia lebih suka sebuah rumah sederhana dan orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurus segala keperluan rumah tangga. Yang selama ini dipercayakan Bibi Han, orang yang merawatnya mulai dari kecil hingga kini. Tambahan satu lagi pengasuh kedua anaknya, yang seringkali berganti.

"Tapi kami tetap tidak mau kalau harus dengan _Halmeoni_," ucap Zhoumi.

"Aish, kalian ini," erang Siwon, "Jika kalian kuberikan pengasuh selalu tidak suka. Tapi kalau dalam keadan genting seperti ini kita benar-benar membutuhkannya,"

"Kalau begitu ajak kami ke Jepang," usul Zhoumi.

"Ditolak. _Daddy _kesana bukan untuk main-main,"

"_Daddy," _sela Henry

"_Wae_?"

"Bagaimana kalau begini," Henry mendekat kearah ayahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sementara Zhoumi hanya terheran ditempatnya. Tapi tak begitu peduli pula.

Siwon terlihat berpikir dengan saran Henry, melihat dua anaknya itu baik-baik. Terlihat Henry yang sedang mengatakan apa yang diusulkannya pada Zhoumi.

"Kami berjanji tak akan nakal _Dad," _ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi dia-"

"Ayolah _Daddy_ kami yang baik hati, dengan begitu _daddy _tak usah bingung," ucap Zhoumi

"Tapi pasti dia tak akan mau melakukannya,"

"Kami bisa membantumu membujuknya,"

"Kalian benar tak akan membuat dia seperti _nanny_ kalian yang lain,"

"Kami berjanji," mereka tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekalian saja, selamanya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Siwon sambil menyeringai kearah kedua anaknya.

"Maksud _daddy _ selamanya mengasuh kami?"

"Ne," Siwon menggangguk

"Yey, dia cukup menarik diajak bermain!" teriak Henry. Ups, dia menutup mulutnya.

"Terserah sajalah," ucap Zhoumi cuek,walau ada sedikit kedutan senyum dipipinya.

"Kalian berjanji tak akan nakal. Ingat," Henry mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang segera bersiap, kita harus sampai kesana sebelum dia sampai. _Daddy_ punya rencana," ucap Siwon menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Hatchu!" Yesung tiba-tiba saja bersin, dia mengambil tisu dirak mejannya.

"Kau sakit, _Chagi_?" tanya suara disebrang telepon. Yah, saat ini dia memang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"_Aniyo_ Bummie, hidungku hanya sedikit gatal," jawab Yesung.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatan, _arra?_ Kalau sampai aku pulang dan melihatmu lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Aku akan membuatmu makan sampai kau meledak,"

Yesung tertawa, "Sejak kapan heoh~ Bummieku punya lelucon,"

"Yah itu karena terkena virus dari calon istriku, yang selalu bertingkah konyol," jawab suara disebrang.

"Yah, aku tidak bertingkah konyol," teriak Yesung dan cemberut main-main.

"Kau cemberut sekarang?"

"Ani,"

"Ne, kau pasti cemberut,"

"Ani.. ani,"

"Kalau begitu foto dirimu sendiri dan kirim padaku sekarang. Aku suka mengoleksi wajah cemberutmu,"

"Kim Kibum!" teriak Yesung. Tapi yang diteriaki disebrang telepon hanya tertawa.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungie," ucap Kibum setelah berhenti tertawa.

"_Me too_, Bummie," jawab Yesung tersenyum.

"Aku akan mempercepat semua ini dan akan segera pulang," janji Kibum.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu,"

"_Saranghae_," ucap Kibum.

"Hm," jawab Yesung.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat mandi atau kau akan terlambat kerja. Klik"

Telepon dimatikan oleh Kibum. Yesung mendesah memandang telepon itu, "_Jeongmal Mianhe_ Bummie. Aku sangat menyayangimu," lirihnya.

Dengan itu Yesung menaruh ponselnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian saat dia sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja, melihat jam tangannya dan tersenyum karena masih banyak waktu dan dia tak perlu tergesa-gesa menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Yesung kau masuk kerja?" tanya Shindong bingung.

"Tentu saja, hari ini bukan hari liburku?" tanya Yesung balik, bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Shindong,

"Tapi bos bilang-," belum sempat Shindong menjelaskan saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereks.

"Kim Yesung!" teriak orang itu.

"Selamat pagi bos," sapa Yesung membungkuk diikuti oleh Shindong.

"Oh ya ini gajimu bulan ini dan juga sedikit uang pesangon," ucap sang bos yang membuat Yesung tercengang kaget. Tentu saja, dia bahkan tak merasa memberikan surat _resign_ pada sang bos, apakah bosnya memecatnya? Yesung berwajah pucat menerima amplop gajinya.

"Bos memecatku?" tanyanya.

Sang bos hanya menatap heran pada Yesung, saat akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Bukan, tapi kau mengundurkan diri tadi pagi," jawabnya.

"Dan orang yang menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu saat ini menunggumu ditaman," tambahnya saat Yesung ingin mengajukan pertannyaan.

"Selamat Kim Yesung," ucap bosnya lagi menepuk pundak Yesung sebelum berlalu pergi.

Yesung melihat kepergian bosnya, lalu menatap Shindong berharap temannya itu tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Bosnya memecatnya dan mengucapkan selamat padanya, bukankah hal yang aneh?

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Shindong, "Kalau kau mau tahu turuti saja kata bos, bukankah dia bilang orang yang menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu menunggumu ditaman?'

Yesung mengangguk lalu berlari kearah taman. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Dia tak terpikir sedikitpun siapa orang yang melakukan ini padanya. Oh, sepertinya dia lupa tentang Choi Siwon.

"Paman aneh!" teriak Henry dari kejauhan. Yesung berbalik dan berjalan kearah si kembar Zhoury dan Siwon.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu, dasar bodoh," jawab Siwon

"Menungguku?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Ya, bukankah bosmu sudah bilang kepadamu,"

Yesung mencerna kata itu dan-

"Yak! Jadi ini perbutanmu Choi Siwon!" teriaknya marah.

"Ya ini perbuatanku," jawab Siwon santai, "Mulai sekarang kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu dan kau mendapat pekerjaan baru sebagai pengasuh mereka," jelasnya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Yesung, "Aku tak pernah jadi pengasuh sebelumnya dan aku tak akan mau berkerja sebagai bawahanmu,"

Siwon memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Yesung, dia melirik jamnya dan mendesah.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk penolakanmu Kim Yesung. Aku sudah mentransfer gajimu bulan ini, 2 kali lipat dari gajimu sebelumnya. Dan kau harus melakukan pekerjaanmu ini," putus Siwon.

"Anak-anak, _Daddy _ harus segera pergi, sebentar lagi pesawat _Daddy _akan berangkat. Ingat jangan nakal atau mengerjai Yesung. Ingat janji kalian!" pamitnya lalu mencium kedua pipi anak-anaknya.

"Hei tunggu Siwon aku belum selesai," cegah Yesung.

"Aku tak ada waktu sekarang! aku harus ke Jepang selama seminggu dan semua tanggung jawab anak-anaku ada padamu," balas Siwon," Oh dan satu lagi ini alamat rumahku. Jaga-jaga kalau mereka menyesatkanmu!" Siwon menyodorkan kartu namanya.

"Bye _Daddy_!" ucap Kedua anak kembar itu yang dibalas lambaian tangan singkat dan senyuman. Siwon kemudian berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diluar taman

"Hei tunggu! Tunggu!" teriak Yesung mencoba mengejar Siwon tapi dihalangi oleh Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Paman bodoh, tugasmu sekarang adalah mengantar kami kesekolah bukan mengejar _Daddy," _seru Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku-,"

"Kalau tak segeera mengantar kesekolah, kami akan terlambat sekolah," tambah Henry.

"Aishhh!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Baik, baiklah!" ucapnya , menggandeng tangan kedua anak itu. 'Urusan protes ke Siwon bisa nanti, yang penting mereka dulu,' pikirnya lalu berjalan mengantar sepasang anak kembar itu kesekolah mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

Semakin lama… semakin gak karuan kan? XD *plakk

Hmm.. hanya segini sih kemampuanku. Kuharap bisa menghiburlah -,-a

Dan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya ama yang udah review kemarin. Gomawo atas _supportnya #_cipok satu-satu XDD *plakk

Reviewnya kujawab secara umum ne ^^V

1. Banyak banget yang pengen Kisung, gak nyangka XD *plakk. Dan karena banyak yang minta kuselipin nih Kisungnya. Hoho… dengan gini tahu kan apa peran Kibum. Sedikit _Clue_ , Kibum disini adalah kunci masalalu Yewon XDD

2. Banyak yang tanya masa lalu Yewon ya.. yang pasti mereka dulu pernah satu sekolah dan terlibat permusuhan XD *plakk. Lebih jelasnya ikuti alur saja XDD *dinjek

3. Untuk mantan istri Siwon… pastinya harus perempuan karena cerita kali ini bukan Mpreg. Jadi yang masuk saran Victoria, Sooyoung, Ahra, Jessica? Yang mana ya ? hmm *pose mikir*

Sudahlah nanti saja XD *plakk

Yang penting terimaksih, maaf updatenya lama bener udah gitu ceritanya ngebosenin dan alur sedikit lambat XD, harusnya sih minggu kemarin, tapi karena saya dobel sibuk akibat pernikahan sahabat saya yang tercinta *ceileh* jadi yah baru sekarang.

Untuk update seminggu sekali akan saya lakukan klo saya bisa, dan klo gak bisa… plg lambat *janji pada diri sendiri* saya akan update 2 minggu sekali (dijadwal biar gak molor terus ^^V)

.

Thanks To :

**blackwhite28****, ****Sora Hwang****, ****Cho Kyu Chely****, ****Magieapril****, ****aoora****, ****diitactorlove****, ****Ahjumma Namja****, ****mitha3424****, ****nana hanjae****, ****rayie159****, sri, ****elyesung****, ****cloudyeye****, ****miszshanty05****, ****rha0108****, ****Reeiini****, ****Seo Shin Young****, ****diya1013****, ****Annie Pumpkin****, ****Kimimaki****, ****lee13ming****, **** .5****, ****yoon HyunWoon****, ****honey honey baby****, ****N.s****, ****cloud NINE****, ****cloudskrystal****, ****BooBleClouds****, Guest (1), ****BbuingBbuing137****, ****Guest**** (2), **** 24 ****, ****aKyuCloud ****, ****juli constantine****, ****nana hamjae****, ****YunMinKyuHyuk****, ****, ****ReiRei****, ****cloud3024****, ****chocolatess ****, **** 24****, ****littlecloud's****, ****Jmhyewon****, ****yewonkyu****, ****Keyra Kyuunie ****, ****ELF****, ****andikadwiprasetyo8 ****, ****dhia bintang****. **

**.  
**

Mianhe n Gomawo m(_'_)m… think to REVIEW? Please ~ *kkoming eyes*


	4. Yeoja?

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****Wonsung**, Slight!Kisung, etc.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya XD

An : Lihat dibawah langsung aja ne ^^

HAPPY READING

"Paman bodoh, tugasmu sekarang adalah mengantar kami kesekolah bukan mengejar _Daddy," _seru Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku-,"

"Kalau tak segera mengantar kesekolah, kami akan terlambat sekolah," tambah Henry.

"Aishhh!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Baik, baiklah!" ucapnya , menggandeng tangan kedua anak itu. 'Urusan protes ke Siwon bisa nanti, yang penting mereka dulu,' pikirnya lalu berjalan mengantar sepasang anak kembar itu kesekolah mereka.

**Our Dreaming Mommy is Weird Namja**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Ingat jangan nakal disekolah, kalau sampai _miss_ Park (read : guru sekolah ZhouRy) telepon tentang kenakalan kalian hari ini, pencuci mulutnya kumakan sendiri!" peringat Yesung mengantarkan kedua anak itu menuju mobil yang akan mengantar mereka.

"Kau pikir kami mau dengan pencuci mulut buatanmu," ucap Zhoumi memalingkan muka.

Yesung tersenyum, "Tak suka? dari kemarin kau bersemangat sekali memakannya,"

"Paman bodoh," gerutu Zhoumi dengan suara kecil.

"Baiklah, kalian harus segera berangkat atau akan terlamabat," ucap Yesung memperhatikan keduanya, memastikan keduanya sudah rapi dan mendorong mereka menuju mobil dengan sopir yang sudah menunggu daritadi.

"Kau tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan?" tanyanya pada Henry yang mau masuk mobil. Henry berbalik tersenyum lalu memeluk Yesung.

"_Mianhae_ aku lupa," ucapnya memeluk Yesung lalu mencium pipi Yesung kanan-kiri, "Aku akan menjadi anak baik," ucapnya. Yesung tersenyum dan balik mecium pipi Henry, dengan itu Henry pun masuk mobil diikuti oleh Zhoumi.

"Mi?" ucap Yesung tapi Zhoumi tetap duduk dan tak bergerak atau menoleh pada Yesung.

"Dasar tuan muda," ucap Yesung memutar bola matanya main-main, kemudian mendekati Zhoumi dan mencium pipinya.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah, selamat belajar. Aku menunggu cerita petualangan kalian," ucap Yesung.

"Ne," Henry mengangguk bersemangat.

"Hm," jawab Zhoumi melirik Yesung sekilas.

Yesung menutup pintu belakangnya sebelum menuju sopir didepan, berbicara sedikit dengannya, memastikan sopir akan meninggalkannya ketika ZhouRy benar-benar bertemu dengan guru mereka. Belajar dari pengalaman kabur mereka.

Yesung tetap berdiri memperhatikan mobil itu sampai meninggalkan gerbang sebelum kembali masuk kedalam rumah Siwon.

"Makanan anda sudah saya siapkan di dapur, Teh ginseng?" tawar bibi Han melihat Yesung yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Ani_, terimakasih cukup teh," tolak Yesung, sudah duduk dimeja makan yang disiapkan dalam dapur.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda hampir seminggu mengurus mereka?" tanya bibi Han

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, bi?" tanya Yesung, bingung.

Bibi Han menyuguhkan sebuah teh dihadapan Yesung yang mulai bersiap untuk makan, "Sudah hampir seminggu anda mengasuh mereka, saya belum mendengar keluhan anda tentang mereka," jelas sang Bibi.

"Keluhan? Apakah sebelumnya banyak yang mengeluh tentang mereka?"

"Hampir semuanya,"

"Hmm," Yesung menyuapkan makanannya dan berpikir, "Mungkin karena mereka sudah berjanji pada _daddy_ mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku," jawab Yesung.

"Mereka tidak akan menuruti permintaan tuan jika si kembar merasa tidak nyaman," ucap bibi Han.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, terkadang mereka memang bertidak terlalu aktif dan membuatku sedikit kelelahan tapi saat melihat mereka tersenyum atau melihat kepolosan mereka saat tidur aku jadi senang dan melupakan kekesalanku,"

Bibi Han tersenyum, "Dari 34 mantan pengasuh mereka, tak satupun yang bilang seperti itu tentang mereka,"

"Benarkah? 34 mantan? Apakah mereka senakal itu?" ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"Mereka selalu menghormati saya dan tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang salah kepada saya. Mungkin karena saya sudah tua dan tak langsung berhubungan dengan para tuan muda kecil. Tapi saya yakin mereka tidak senakal itu," jelas Bibi Han.

"Yah kupikir seperti itu, lagipula kalaupun mereka nakal itu pasti darah keturunan Siwon," ucap Yesung sarkatik.

Bibi Han tersenyum, "Anda sangat menarik Yesung-_shi_ ,"

"Tak perlu seformal itu bi, cukup panggil aku Yesung saja," Bibi Han mengangguk tak menjawab kembali, membiarkan Yesung berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

Bibi Han melirik Yesung dan tersenyum, dia tak menyangka seorang _namja_ seperti Yesung bisa mengasuh dua tuan muda kecilnya dengan baik. Sejujurnya, bibi Han tak begitu suka waktu awal melihat Yesung. Dia adalah seorang _namja_ bahkan tak mempunyai _background_ seorang pengasuh dalam dirinya, dia tak habis pikir kenapa tuannya mau mempekerjakan seorang _namja _ sebagai seorang pengasuh.

Tapi saat dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Yesung memperlakukan mereka, pendapatnya pun berubah. Mungkin karena Yesung bukan seorang pengasuh yang melakukan semua hal sesuai dengan buku dan Yesung bukan seperti pengasuh-pengasuh lainnya yang lebih memperhatikan dandanannya untuk menarik sang tuan Siwon. Dengan adanya Yesung, kedua tuan muda kecilnya lebih banyak tersenyum dan banya hal-hal menarik yang terjadi dirumah ini dengan kelakuan unik Yesung.

Bibi Han masih teringat kejadian memasak waktu itu, yang pertama kali merubah pikirannya tentang Yesung.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

"Aku tidak mau makan!" teriak kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan, menjauhkan piringnya, dan memalingkan mukanya. Benar-benar kompak.

"Tapi bibi Han sudah capek memasakkan semua ini untuk kalian," teriak Yesung tak terima.

"Tapi bibi Han sudah tahu bahwa tak ada brokoli pada makanan kami," jawab Henry. (makanan yang auth tidak sukai XD)

"Aku yang menyuruh bibi Han memasukkanya, kalian memerlukan itu," jawab Yesung.

"Kami tidak suka!" teriak Zhoumi, "Jangan coba memaksa kami, paman bodoh," ucapnya menarik tangan Henry," 'Ry lebih baik kita tak usah makan malam." ucap Zhoumy, keduanya pun bergegas berlari kekamar mereka dan menguncinya.

Yesung mendengus melihat masakan yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Sudah saya bilang mereka tidak akan mau dipaksa, yang ada mereka malah tak mau makan," ucap Bibi Han mulai membereskan masakan dimeja, "Saya akan memasak yang lain lagi,"

"Tunggu bi, makanannya jangan dibuang, mereka harus memakannya," cegah Yesung.

"Tapi kalau Yesung-_shi _memaksa mereka-,"

"Bibi Han tahu bahan masakan kesukaan mereka?" tanya Yesung memotong ucapannya.

"Ikan tuna,"

"Apakah sekarang ada tuna dikulkas?"

"Ada,"

"Baik biar saja kali ini aku yang memasak bi," ucap Yesung meneyeringai, "Kalian pasti akan memakannya,"

.

Yesung berjalan kedapur mangmbil ikan tuna yang sudah dibersihakan dikulkas, memberi bumbu lalu mengukusnya.

Dia mengambil masakan brokoli yang diberikan bibi Han dan menumbuknya.

"Apa yang akan anda buat?" tanya bibi Han.

"Entahlah, hanya memanfaatkan bahan yang ada untuk membuat masakan baru," ucap Yesung

"Mereka tak akan suka jika anda mencoba menbohongi mereka,"

"Aku tak akan membohongi mereka," jawab Yesung lalu berkonsentrasi lagi dengan masakannya.

.

.

"Zhoumi, Henry ayo makan," ucap Yesung mengetuk kamar mereka.

"Kami sudah tak berselera untuk makan!"teriak Zhoumi

"Aku sudah memasakkan bola tuna untuk kalian," ucap Yesung, "Apakah aku harus memakannya sendiri?"

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka dan nampak sosok Henry, "Tak ada brokoli?" tanyanya

"Hanya bola sayur tuna," jawab Yesung.

Henry menatap Yesung beberapa saat dan mengangguk.

Zhoumi dan Henry kembali keruang makan, mereka menghadapi piring mereka dan mengernyit memandang masakan dihadapannya.

"Bibi Han tak pernah membuat masakan seperti ini," ucap Henry

"Aku sendiri yang memasaknya," jawab Yesung.

"Tapi bibi Han yang selalu memasak makanan untuk kami,"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, lagipula kalian pernah mencoba nasi goreng buatanku dan itu tak terlalu buruk kan?"

"Hmm," jawab Henry mengangguk, mulai untuk makan.

Yesung sedikit gelisah dengan hasil masakanannya, takut tak sesuai selera atau mereka akan menemukan bahwa ada brokoli disana. Tapi setelah suapan pertama Henry dan dia tersenyum lalu memakannya lagi, disusul Zhoumi yang juga mulai makan. Yesung agak lega, mereka menyukainya.

Setelah keduanya menyelesaikan makanan mereka, Yesung menyodorkan dua buah puding jeruk.

"Permintaan maaf karena membuat masakan brokoli," ucap Yesung.

"Kau bisa membuat puding?" tanya Henry.

"Ya, dulu aku sering diajari ibuku membuat pudding,"

Henry mencobanya dan tersenyum,"Enak!" dan terus memakannya.

"Bagaimana masakanku tadi Zhoumi? Apakah enak?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan!" ucapnya masih asyik menikmati pudingnya.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kalian tak akan menyukai Bola ikan tuna dengan sayur brokoli,"

Zhoumi menghentikan makannya lalu memandang Yesung tajam, "Kau membohongi kami?" tanyanya marah.

"Aku tak membohongi kalian, Aku tak pernah bilang tidak ada brokoli," ucap Yesung.

"Dengarkan aku!" perintah Yesung tegas,"Kalian tak boleh memilih-milih makanan dan tak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan,"

"Kenapa kami harus melakukan itu?"

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Kenapa? Ehm banyak alasan,"

"Kau sama sekali tak meyakinkan paman bodoh,"

Mendesah, Yesung duduk disebelah anak-anak itu. "Kubilangkan banyak alasan, brokoli itu sangat baik untuk pertumbuhan kalian, apa kalian tak berpikir bagaimana lelah para petani menanam brokoli dan kalian tak menyukainya mereka pasti sedih jika mengetahuinya,"

"Alasan untuk membujuk anak-anak. Kami bisa memakan sayur selain brokoli, dan petani tak akan sedih karena mereka tak akan tahu,"

"Yah, yah aku tahu. Kalian memang pintar tapi aku punya alasan sendiri. Dulu aku sangat tak suka dengan jamur dan suatu hari aku tak punya uang dan aku sangat lapar, lalu ada seseorang baik hati yang memberiku jamur padahal aku sangat membencinya," mulai Yesung, "Aku hanya memandang jamur itu seharian, tetap tak bisa memakannya sampai akhirnya aku ditemukan pingsan dirumah oleh temanku dan akhirnya aku dibawa kepanti asuhan oleh petugas social. Karena mereka menemukanku tak punya keluarga lagi,"

"Kau tak punya orang tua? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau punya ibu?"

"Orangtuaku meninggal saat aku berumur 8 tahun, sejak saat itu aku berhenti sekolah dan memutuskan untuk bekerja. Tapi karena kejadian itu aku dibawa kepanti asuhan dan disanalah aku belajar untuk tidak memilih atau menyia-nyiakan makanan karena makanan sangat berharga dipanti asuhanku kami tidak bisa memilih dengan mudah apa yang kami sukai,"

Kedua anak itu terus menatap, "Intinya adalah, kalau kalian tidak boleh membuang makanan hanya karena kalian tak suka kalian bisa merubah makanan itu menjadi makanan yang kalian sukai. Bukankah tadi kalian bilang enak saat memakan bola ikan tuna itu?"

"_Ne_, itu sangat enak," teriak Henry

"Aku hanya akan suka bola brokoli ikan tuna, tapi tidak masakan brokoli lainnya," jawab Zhoumi

"Hmm, baiklah," Yesung tersenyum, "Cepat habiskan pudding kalian setelah itu kita belajar, ok."

"Paman aneh," ucap Henry memeluk Yesung,"Kau sekarang memiliki kami dan juga _Daddy_," ucapnya pelan ,"jadi kau tidak boleh sedih karena tak punya orang tua, kau bisa menganggapku sebagai orang tuamu,"

Yesung memandang Henry heran dan sebuah senyum terukir,"Apakah itu yang sering Siwon katakan pada kalian?"

"_Ne, Daddy _bilang walaupun kami tak punya ibu kami masih mempunyai _daddy_, dan kami bisa mengganggap _daddy_ sebagai ibu kami," jelas Henry.

"Dan kali ini kalian juga bisa menganggapku sebagai keluarga kalian," ucap yesung mencium pipi Henry.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"Baiklah sekarang aku harus membersihkan kamar mereka sebelum membuat puding," ucap Yesung setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap genangan sabun atau mainan apapun yang terserak disana, Anda tak ingin saya memijat anda lagi seperti dulu kan?"

"Argh, bibi Han jangan mengingatkan itu. Rasanya jadi ingin marah dengan mereka karena membuatku seperti itu," erang Yesung.

"Tapi anda tak akan pernah bisa menghukum mereka bukan?"

Yesung tersenyum kecut, "Salahkan mereka kenapa harus menjadi anak kecil," dengan begitu ia berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

Bibi Han tersenyum. Salah satu kejadian menarik yang diingatnya, sedikit menghibur bagi orang tua sepertinya.

Bibi Han tahu kedua tuan muda kecilnya sering bermain berlebihan juga terhadap Yesung (read : suka menjahili Yesung XD), dan salah satu peristiwa terbesarnya adalah kejadian waktu itu. Yang orang tua itu heran adalah Yesung hampir sama seperti tuannya Siwon, keduanya sama-sama tak bisa menghukum kedua anak itu apapun yang mereka lakukan padanya. Sepertinya kedua anak kembar itu sudah mengetahui titik lemah Yesung juga.

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

"Kalian berdua belum selesai juga?" tanya Yesung. Padahal Yesung sudah memberitahu mereka 5 menit yang lalu untuk segera menyelesaikan mandi mereka, tapi sampai saat ini mereka masih bermain dalam _bath-up_.

Yesung berjalan dengan cepat meraih handuk dan berjalan mendekati mereka tapi sebelum disana dia tak melihat zhoumi yang meleparkan sebuah benda kecil licin dan

'Bruk!' Yesung terpeleset dan terjerembab kelantai dengan suara keras.

Kedua anak itupun terkikik tertahan, karena mereka berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulut mereka. Yesung meringis dan memandang mereka. Marah, tentu saja, dia tahu ini kerjaan dua anak kecil itu.

"Wah... wah.. paman bodoh kau sering sekali terpeleset," ucap Zhoumi.

"Karena paman sudah basah bagaimana kalau paman juga ikut mandi bersama kami," ucap Henry.

Yesung tak menjawab, dia melotot tajam pada mereka dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Kalian," geramnya, menggeretakkan giginya menahan marah.

Henry dan Zhoumi tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya yang tadi terkikik senang, mereka terlihat ketakutan, Henry memejamkan matanya meringkuk bahkan Zhoumi pun tak berani memandanganya.

Yesung melihat itu, tentu saja. Dia meliaht ekspresi ketakutan mereka. Entah kenapa melihat keduanya seperti itu membuat amarah Yesung mereda. Dia tak ingin membuat dua anak kecil menangis.

"Ck, kalian harus menerima hukaman," ucap Yesung mendekati mereka, meraup air dalam _bath-up_ dan mulai mencipratkannya pada dua anak itu.

"Kyaa!" teriak Henry dia memandang Yesung yang tersenyum sambil membawa air ditangannya. Henry kemudian tersenyum, "Mi kita diserang!" teriaknya dan terjadilah pertempuran air.

"Kalian harus membantuku mandi karena kalian telah membuatku basah," ucap Yesung disela-sela pertempurannya mereka.

Zhoumi dan Henry saling memandang beberapa saat dan menggangguk bersamaan, "Baiklah kita mandi bersama Yey!" teriak keduanya senang.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka mau ditarik keluar dari _Bath-up_ bersama Yesung yang harus mandi dua kali pagi ini.

Yesung menyampirkan handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sebelum mengeringkan tubuh Zhoumi dan Henry dan membawanya keluar menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau tak marah dengan kami?" tanya Zhoumi pada Yesung yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Henry. Yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu memandang Zhoumi dan Henry bergantian.

"Aku sudah marah dengan kalian dan aku sudah menghukum kalian kan tadi?" jawab Yesung.

"Itu tadi bukan hukuman, biasanya _nanny_ akan berteriak pada kami, memukul kami,"

"Apakah itu yang mereka lakukan pada kalian?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Dulu saat aku berbuat nakal ibuku ataupun ibu asramaku akan memukul pantantku. Apakah kalian ingin aku melakukan itu?" tanyanya pada mereka berdua. Tentu saja mereka menggeleng.

"Rasanya sakit," jawab Henry.

"_Ne_, aku tahu," Yesung menggeret mereka berdua keranjang unttuk duduk, "Tapi ibuku melakukan itu padaku jika aku sudah diperingatkan 3 kali tapi aku masih melakukannya,"

"Diperingatkan?" tanya Zhoumi.

"_Ne,_ Saat aku melakukan kesalahan, ibuku akan menjelaskan padaku kenapa aku tak boleh melakukan itu. Tiga kali beliau melakukannya, jika masih terjadi aku akan dihukum," jelas Yesung.

"Kau tak memberi kami peringatan juga," ucap Henry

"Sekarang aku sedang melakukannya," jawab Yesung dia sedikit menurunkan handuk dipanggulnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Zhoumi dan Henry. "Lihat, apa yang terjadi saat kalian membuatku terpeleset dikamar mandi tadi?"

Zhoumi dan Henry melihat warna keunguan disana, mereka memandang Yesung dengan tatapn bersalah,"Apakah itu sakit?" tanya Henry menjulurkan tangannya tapi tak berani menyentuhnya.

"_Ne_, itu sangat sakit," jawab Yesung, "Sekarang kalian tahu perbuatan kalian tadi akan menyakiti orang lain. Kalian pasti akan marah kan jika kalian disakiti orang lain?"

"_Mianhae_, kami tak bermaksud membuatmu terluka seperti itu," ucap Henry, "Apakah kami boleh membantu menyembuhkannya ?" tanya Henry penuh harap.

Yesung menatap aneh pada keduanya tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "baiklah,"

Henry menunduk dengan lembut mengecup luka itu, lalu pelan-pelan ia mengusap lukanya, "sakit-sakit pergilah datanglah lain kali," ucapnya, dan setelah itu Zhoumi melakukan hal yang sama padanya. (salah satu scene dari not*bekep* yang kupakai lagi XD)

Yesung terkikik tertahan melihat mereka seperti itu, 'Apakah Siwon yang mengajari mereka seperti ini,' pikirnya geli.

"Sudah," ucap Henry senang, "Apakah masih sakit?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Kupikir sekarang sudah sembuh," ucapnya merapatkan handuknya. "Sekarang kalian harus buru-buru atau kalian akan terlambat," ucapnya melirik jam didinding.

15 Menit kemudian, mereka sudah berpakain rapi dan Yesung juga. Yesung langsung menyambar sarapan roti mereka dipiring, menggiring keduanya kemobil karena mereka sudah hampir terlambat.

"Makan ini saat perjalanan nanti dan juga susu dibotol itu, jangan dibuang oke," ucap Yesung mengecup cepat pipi keduanya sebelum mobil berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Siwon.

"Apakah pinggul anda sakit?" tanya bibi Han yang melihat Yesung berjalan aneh.

"Hehe, tadi terpeleset dikamar mandi," jawab Yesung meringis.

"Mereka yang melakukannya," tebak Bibi Han, "Mereka selalu melakukannya pada _nanny_ mereka,"

"Mereka tak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Yesung, "Kuharap,"

Bibi Han tersenyum, "Boleh saya membantu,"

Yesung mengernyit, memkirkan apa yang Zhoumi dan Henry lakukan tadi. Oke, tidak lucu kalau bibi Han melakukan itu padanya. "_Ani, ani_, tak usah, nanti pasti sembuh sendiri," jawab Yesung cepat.

"Tangan saya masih kuat untuk memijat, sekalipun saya sudah tua," ucapnya.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Jika tidak merepotkan," ucapnya.

Merebahkan diri diranjang, bibi Han siap untuk memijat Yesung dan saat ibu jarinya mulai menekan luka itu sebuah teriakan keras disusul sumpah serapah terhadap Siwon mulai membahana diruangan itu. Tak memikirkan bahwa sekarang dia sedang bersama orang yang lebih tua.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Malam itu Yesung telah selesai membantu bibi Han untuk membereskan makan malam, dia masih berpikir keras karena siang tadi saat kedua anak kembar itu pulang wajah mereka terlihat benar-benar lesu. Mereka juga tak bersemangat bermain hari ini, mereka hanya memilih untuk menonton DVD selama sore hari tadi. Henry juga tak begitu banya bercerita tentang sekolahnya saat makan malam. Yesung hanya tahu mereka mempunyai masalah disekolahnya, tapi apa? Karena saat tadi dia diam-diam menelepon _miss_ Park, dia bilang tak ada masalah dengan mereka hari ini.

Diganggu teman? Rasanya dia lebih khawatir merekalah yang mengganggu temannya.

Rindu dengan Siwon? Mungkin saja karena hari minggu kemarin Henry menangis karena _daddy_ mereka tak libur, Zhoumi juga marah-marah sepanjang hari. Untungnya Yesung bisa membujuk keduanya, dengan mengatakan hari minggu kali ini akan diganti dengan hari lain. Lagipula lusa Siwon sudah pulang kan?

Setelah benar-benar beres, dia meminta ijin bibi Han untuk pergi ke kamar si Kembar. Dia sedikit berpikir bagaimana cara mengetahui masalah mereka. Semoga dengan berbicara mereka akan mau mengutarakan apa yang terjadi.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar mereka. Keduanya terlihat sibuk mengerjakan PR mereka. Keduanya terlihat cemberut dan tidak puas melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yesung menghampiri duduk didekat mereka melirik pekerjaan rumah mereka. "Kalian belajar menulis kata," ucapnya lagi melihat tulisan mereka. Henry mengangguk masih cemberut.

"Hei, kenapa kurasa susunan kata kalian sudah benar," ucap Yesung memeriksa buku Henry.

"Kami tahu itu benar, kami tidak bodoh sepertimu paman," ucap Zhoumi, Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Baikalah kedua tuan muda kecilku yang sangat pintar, lalu kenapa kalian berwajah cemberut seperti itu?"

"_Miss_ Park menyuruh kami untuk menggambarkan tentang orang tua kami, tapi kami tak tahu tentang ibu kami," Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti ingin menangis.

Yesung langsung merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Yesung tahu bahwa mereka tak sekalipun mengenal ibu mereka, sejak mereka lahir ibu mereka meninggalkannya.

"Sudahlah Henry tak usah menangis bukankah _Miss_ park bilang pada kita, kita juga diperbolehkan tidak menulis tentang ibu," ucap Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku ingin menulis tentang ibu," ujar Henry.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa menulinya," jawab Yesung.

"Tapi-,"

"Kalian bisa menulis ibu impian kalian," ucap Yesung

"Ibu impian kami?"

"Yah, tidakkah kalian ingin ayah kalian menikah dan kalian punya seorang ibu?"

Keduanya mengangguk, "Tapi kami tak suka _yeoja _yang dekat dengan _daddy_, mereka penyihir," ujar Zhoumi.

"Mereka nenek sihir," tambah Henry meyakinkan.

Yesung tersenyum miris, 'Siwon memang tak pernah pandai mencari wanita,' pikirnya. "Karena itulah kalian bisa menulis ibu yang kalian inginkan seperti apa?"

Henry dan Zhoumi menatap Yesung sebelum saling menatap, "_Mommy _yang kami inginkan?" tanya Henry

Yesung mengangguk, "_Ne_, kata orang jika kita menginginkan sesuatu lalu menulisnya sambil berdoa tulus dalam hati, maka keinginan kita akan terkabul," ucap Yesung.

"Maksudmu jika kita menulis _mommy_ impian kami dan berdoa, maka kami bisa mendapat _mommy_ yang seperti itu?" tanya Zhoumi.

Yesung mengangguk, "tapi kalian harus berdoa dengan tulus ketika menulisnya."jelas Yesung.

Keduanya saling memandang dan tersenyum, "Kami akan melakukannya!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian menulisnya, aku tak akan melihat. Aku akan membuat susu untuk kalian. Kalian harus selesai ketika aku kembali karena kita harus segera tidur," ucap Yesung mereka mengangguk dan Yesung pergi dari kamar itu.

"Baiklah Mi kita mulai darimana?" tanya Henry.

"Mulai dari Henry yang menyebutkan lalu aku, kita tulis bersama dan berdoa bersama, kalau dua orang yang melakukannya pasti cepat terkabul,"

"_Ne_, pertama _mommy_ harus manis," ucap Henry, keduanya lalu menuliskannya hati-hati dalam buku dan berdoa.

"Kedua, _mommy_ harus pandai memasak bola tuna brokoli, karena aku tak suka masakan brokoli selain itu," ucap Zhoumi, keduanya pun menuliskannya lalu berdoa.

"Ketiga, dia harus pandai bernyanyi lagu tidur seperti paman aneh," ucap Henry.

"Keempat dia tidak boleh menghukum kami sebelum memperingatkan kami," ucap Zhoumi.

"Kelima, dia harus suka diajak bermain,"

Hal itu terus berlanjut, mereka saling berteriak menyebutkan _mommy_ idaman mereka dengan senang hati serta berdoa dengan tulus dengan apa yang mereka tuliskan disana.

"Ketujuh belas, dia harus aneh," ucap Henry

"Kedelepan belas dia harus bodoh," ucap Zhoumi, saat dia berdoa dan menuliskan kata itu dalam bukunya, Zhoumi tersadar.

"Kesembil-,"

"Henry?" Zhoumi memotong perkataan Henry, "Bukankah ini seperti ciri-ciri paman bodoh?"

Henry memandangnya,"Kenapa? Aku suka dengan paman aneh. Aku ingin paman aneh menjadi _mommy_ ku,"

"Tapi bukankah _mommy _itu seorang _yeoja_, dan _namja_ menikah dengan _yeoja,_" jelas Zhoumi.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Henry, Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Jadi kita tak bisa membuat paman aneh menjadi _mommy _kita?" Zhoumi menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin paman aneh jadi _yeoja_," ucap Henry menggit bibir bawahnya. Dia menuliskannya dalam buku dan berdoa sepenuh hati. "Ayo Zhoumi juga melakukannya," ucap Henry yang melihat Zhoumi terdiam. Zhoumi mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Henry.

"Hei kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba muncul, tapi raut senangnya tiba-tiba berubah saat melihat keadaan Zhoury yang sedih lebih buruk dari tadi sore. 'Bukankah saat kutinggalkan tadi mereka bahagia?' pikirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung, menaruh dua gelas susu dimeja terdekat, menghampiri keduanya dan menekuk kakikya. Henry langsung memeluk Yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yesung.

"Apakah _namja_ bisa berubah jadi _yeoja?"_ tanya Henry dalam pelukan Yesung

Yesung terheran, bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, "Dengarkan aku Henry, seorang _namja_ tak akan bisa jadi _yeoja_ begitu pula sebaliknya. Itu sudah takdir dari tuhan," Yesung mengelus rambut belakang Henry

"Sekalipun kita berdoa?" tanya Henry sekali lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yesung balik.

"_Ani_, Aku ingin tidur," ucap Henry tak membalas pertanyaan Yesung. Dia melepas pelukan Yesung, dan berjalan menuju meja mengambil susunya lalu bergegas menuju ranjangnya.

Yesung menoleh kearah Zhoumi yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan susunya.

"Aku tak tahu apapun," ucap Zhoumi berbaring lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya menutupi kepala.

Yesung melihat tingkah mereka dengan gelisah, apakah dia sudah melakukan hal yanga salah?

Dia menghampiri Zhoumi dan Henry mencium keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Memandang keduanya sekali lagi dan mendesah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Mi, benarkah kita tak bisa membuat Yesung menjadi _mommy_ kita?" tanya Henry sekali lagi.

"Aku berharap Henry," ucap Zhoumi

Keduanya terus berdoa dalam hati, berdoa hingga mereka tidur terlelpa dalam mimpi.

.

**END ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*ditendang rame-rame* XD

**Ganti TBC**

.

.

INGAT! Ini Fic Yaoi jadi jangan ikut berharap Yesung berubah jadi _yeoja_ XD *plakk.

Hehe mian gak ada Yewon moment ato Kisung ^^V

Mau kusempilin tapi terlalu panjang.. chap depan deh kubanyakin (kalo bisa) XD *plak ... author gak sabar nunggin chap 5 besok... ya alloh semoga segera selesai XD *plakk

Dan terutama... sujud sungkem.. maafin karena saya update telat banget... gak nepatin janji.. buat reader nelangsa lagi...

Udah gitu yang ditunggu hasilnya gak memuaskan sama sekali... jeongmal mianhae *deepbow*

Gak tahu ngomong apalagi .. beribu terimakasih udah baca fic saya yang abal... maaf jika tak puas... Klo masih berkenan saya mohon reviewnya ... please ~~~

.

.

Thanks To : yoon HyunWoon, blackwhite28, Ahjumma Namja, BbuingBbuing137, diya1013, Jmhyewon, SRE, jaewonna, Guest, Sora Hwang, woonminjung, mitha3424, rayie159, laila. , Guest 2, juli constantine, Magieapril, aoora, Mizuumi Aoi, Guest, TaraZein10, cloud3024, Annie Pumpkin, cloudy minniemin bunny, littlecloud's, Chokyulate, cloudyeye, miszshanty05, 24, dionisme, Keyra Kyuunie, Cho Kyu Chely, 24, , NiaCloudsomnia, yesungismine, mimuuuuu, aKyuCloud, cloudskrystal, , Nakazawa Ryu, Daevict024, qyukey, mimi2407, gdtop, Seo Shin Young, szasza, guest 3, Hyukkie'sJewels, april januagu, matuuuuun, JungYunJae, sri, maaf klo ada yang kelewatan ^^V

.

.

Mianhe n Gomawo m(_'_)m… think to REVIEW? Please ~ *kkoming eyes*


	5. Reunion

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****Wonsung**, Slight!Kisung, etc.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, OOC, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya XD

An : Lihat dibawah langsung aja ne ^^

HAPPY READING

"Mi, benarkah kita tak bisa membuat Yesung menjadi _mommy_ kita?" tanya Henry sekali lagi.

"Aku berharap Henry," ucap Zhoumi

Keduanya terus berdoa dalam hati, berdoa hingga mereka terlelap dalam mimpi.

**Our Dreaming Mommy is Weird Namja**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sambil memakai kaca mata hitam Siwon menarik kopernya dan berjalan dengan cepat melewati bandara _Incheon_. Dia benar-benar sudah rindu dengan dua anak kembarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir dulu dia tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seterikat ini dengan dua anak kecilnya itu.

Dulu Siwon adalah orang yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri, mementingkan kesenangan diatas segalanya, bahkan dia berani memberontak pada keluarganya jika dia tak suka. Tapi semenjak dua malaikat kecilnya itu berada disisinya, dia mulai berpikir sekali lagi. Merencanakan masa depannya untuk kedua anaknya, menomer sekiankan kebahagiaannya untuk kebahagian mereka, dan yang pasti Siwon sekarang tahu arti dari melindungi orang yang kita sayangi.

Menyesal, dia memang menyesal karena tidak bisa membentuk keluarga utuh untuk mereka. Tapi , jika haruspun dia akan berperan sebagai ibu mereka, apapun akan dia lakukan agar mereka selalu merasa lengkap dan bahagia.

"Siwonnie~," sebuah suara manja memutuskan pikirannya, _yeoja_ itu menarik lengannya membuatnya memperlambat langkahnya.

"Wae?" dengus Siwon tanpa menoleh membiarkan saja lengannya digelayuti oleh sang _yeoja_

"Kenapa berjalan cepat sekali. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertinggal dibelakang," jawab sang _yeoja_

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada wanita itu, "Dengar Vic, mereka berdua bukan anak kecil yang akan hilang jika aku tinggal, lagipula mereka tahu kemana harus pergi." jawab Siwon kembali melangkah.

"Tapi tidak perlu berjalan seperti akan berlari kan. Anak-anakmu tak akan hilang," jawab _yeoja _ yang bernama Victoria itu.

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya, "Terserah kaulah," jawabnya, melihat sebuah taxi dan menyetopnya. Dia menarik tas koper yang dibawa Victoria lalu memasukkannya dalam bagasi yang sudah terbuka.

Dia mendorong Victoria masuk dalam taxi itu, "Kau tidak bersamaku?" tanya Victoria

"Tidak," jawab Siwon dia mengecup bibir Victoria cepat untuk membungkam rengekan wanita itu lebih lanjut. "Pulanglah kerumahmu nanti aku akan meneleponmu." Siwon menutup pintu taxi dan membiarkannya mobil itu berjalan.

Dia menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menyetop Taxi berikutnya.

.

* * *

.

"Jangan lihat-lihat!" teriak Zhoumi dan mengambil hasil PR nya lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung.

"Kenapa? Biasanya aku memeriksanya?" tanya Yesung

"Kali ini tidak boleh," jawab Zhoumi. Henry yang terakhir selesai mandi juga tiba-tiba mengambil tasnya dan memeluknya."Kali ini tidak boleh dilihat." ujarnya.

Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya, 'Apa ini yang membuat mereka murung tadi malam. Apa aku telah salah memberikan saran pada mereka?' tanyanya dalam hati

"Baiklah terserah kalian," ucap Yesung, "Lebih baik sekarang aku membantu kalian bersiap atau kalian akan terlambat kesekolah."

Yesung mulai membantu mereka berpakaian saat pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Siwon yang berdiri disana yang tersenyum lengkap dengan lesung pipit yang pasti membuat semua orang meleleh dihadapannya.

"_Daddy_!" teriak keduanya lalu memeluk Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya mencium berkali-kali kedua anaknya itu.

"Baik," ucap Henry tersenyum manis padanya, "Apakah _daddy_ juga baik?"

"Tidak," jawab Siwon, "Aku sakit karena merindukan kalian," tambahnya mencium pipi kedua anaknya lagi

"Kalau begitu aku juga sakit karena terus merindukan _daddy_," ucap Henry memeluk Siwon erat.

"_Daddy_ sangat menyanyangi kalian," bisik Siwon lembut dan tulus. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pertemuan keluarga yanng ada didepannya. 'Seandainya aku punya keluarga seperti itu?' pikirnya pahit.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung, apa kalian telah berbuat kenakalan padanya?" tanya Siwon, setengah berharap bahwa kedua anaknya memang melakukannya. Mengeerjai Yesung, terdengar indah ditelinga Siwon.

Raut wajah Henry tiba-tiba berubah muram saat Siwon menyebutkan nama Yesung. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada _daddy –_nya untuk melihat Yesung. Dia melihat bolak –balik antara Siwon dan Yesung dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"_Daddy_ sekarang aku harus sekolah." nada semangat Henry tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat dua orang dewasa diruangan menjadi bingung. Henry merapikan bajunya sekali lagi dan pergi dari kamarnya menuju meja makan.

"Jangan tanya aku!" ucap Zhoumi dia kemudian mengikuti Henry.

"Henry masih bersedih?" tanya Zhoumi menggenggam tangan adiknya menuju meja makan.

"Henry benar-benar berharap Yesung berubah jadi _yeoja_, tapi hari ini Yesung tetap sama," Henry berucap sedih.

"Yesung tak akan pernah menjadi _yeoja_ dan menjadi _mommy _ kita Henry," jelas Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku ingin. Ingin _mommy_ Yesung," lirihnya hampir menangis. Zhoumi hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan Henry, walau Zhoumi bersikap seperti itu bukan masalah baginya, tapi dia juga seperti Henry, dia juga menginginkan Yesung menjadi _mommy_ mereka, tidak yang lain. Tapi Zhoumi tahu itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Yesung tak akan pernah berubah jadi _Yeoja_, itulah mantra yang selalu ada dikepalanya.

Suasana makan hampir hening karena Henry yang biasanya berceloteh riang kini tetap diam dan tenang menikmati makanannya. Semuanya terdiam menyelesaikan makanannya, tertelan dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hati-hatilah dijalan," Yesung tersenyum ketika mereka memasuki mobil, "Jangan lupa ceritakan pengalaman kalian nanti." Tambahnya. Henry tersenyum dan mengangguk sedangkan Zhoumi hanya bersikap seperti biasanya, setelah itu mobil pergi mengantar mereka.

"Yesung," ucap Siwon dia menatap Yesung tegas, "Keruang kerjaku sekarang!" perintahnya.

"Dasar _Boissy_," gerutu Yesung mengikuti Siwon dari belakang dan masuk ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Siwon menatap tajam Yesung, terlihat kemarahan yang tumbuh dalam aura Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung bingung, memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai membuat Siwon marah.

"Mereka terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu mereka. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" geram Siwon.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menjaga mereka," jawab Yesung sedikit tak terima tiba-tiba Siwon memarahinya tanpa tahu persoalannya.

"Kau menyakitinya!" tuduh Siwon, "Mereka tak akan seperti itu jika kau tak melakukan sesuatu pada mereka."

"Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan pada mereka? Jangan menuduh sesuka hatimu," geram Yesung kembali melotot pada Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kira aku tak melihat wajah muram Henry, aku tak melihat bagaimana Zhoumi bersikap terlalu tenang?" tanya Siwon marah

Yesung mencoba bersikap tenang mendengar hal itu, dia berpikir bahwa Siwon hanya khawatir dengan kedua anaknya. "Aku tak tahu itu semua mulai terjadi kemarin saat mereka mulai membicarakan tentang PR mereka,"

Siwon menatap tajam Yesung, "Apa tugas itu?"

"Mendeskripsikan orang tua mereka. Mereka sedih karena tak tahu tentang _mommy_ mereka jadi aku menyarankan untuk mendeskripsikan _mommy_ impian mereka. Awalnya mereka menyukai ide itu tapi-,"

"Braak!" Siwon menggebrak mejanya membuat Yesung tersentak sedikit ketakutan.

"Bagaimana hal sekecil itu kau tak tahu," teriaknya "Topik ibu adalah hal yang sensitif bagi mereka, kau malah menyuruh mereka untuk membuat angan-angan tentang seorang ibu. "

"Memang apa salahnya berangan dan berdoa. Aku hanya ingin mereka punya impian. Apa itu salah?"

"Salah."teriak Siwon, "Salah , karena mereka lebih tahu bahwa mereka tak akan pernah mendapatkannya." Siwon terduduk frusatsi ditempatnya.

"Padahal kupikir kau bisa menjadi pengasuh dengan baik, tapi nyatanya kau bahkan lebih buruk dari _nanny_ mereka yang sebelumnya."

Kemarahan Yesung mulai membesar saat ia mendengar gumaman Siwon tentang dirinya yang bahkan tak lebih baik dari pengasuh sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? " Yesung mulai bersungut-sungut. "Dengar tuan besar Cho, selama seminggu ini aku sudah berusaha keras merawat mereka. Bahkan dari awal aku belum berkata setuju dengan pekerjaanku ini. Dan sekarang kukatakan padamu, aku tak pernah setuju menjadi pegawaimu ,lebih baik aku miskin dan mejadi seorang gelandangan daripada bekerja sebagai bawahanmu."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan kesenangan buatku Kim Yesung. Sepertinya aku salah dari awal mendengarkan mereka untuk menjadikanmu pengasuh, memang lebih baik mencari pengasuh profesional," timpal Siwon menatap tajam Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Siwon. "Aku berhenti!" teriak Yesung, "Dan aku juga akan mengirim balik semua uang yang kau transfer pada rekeningku!" Berbalik cepat dia menuju pintu keluar dan membanting pintu itu.

Dengan cepat Yesung mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, dia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari rumah Siwon, tak ingin berlama-lama atau bahkan kembali melihat wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Yesung," suara wanita paruh baya itu membuat Yesung menoleh.

"Bibi Han," ucapnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Sepertinya aku harus berhenti bi," wanita itu menampakkan wajah bingung mendengar perkataan Yesung tapi tak mencoba berkata apapun, "Sebenarnya dari awal aku tak pernah setuju untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Aku setuju selama seminggu ini karena tak akan ada lagi yang menjaga mereka. Sekarang Siwon sudah datang, dan aku tak punya urusan lagi disini," jelas Yesung kemudian.

"Anak-anak pasti akan sedih, baru kali ini mereka menyukai seorang pengasuh," ucap bibi Han.

Yesung berhenti sebentar seperti menimbang sesuatu tapi kemudian dia kembali untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Katakan pada mereka aku minta maaf, kalau mereka mau mereka bisa berkunjung kerumahku," ucap Yesung pada bibi Han sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Bibi Han hanya bisa melihat kepergian Yesung tanpa bisa mencegahnya, 'Sepertinya tuan besar telah melakukan kesalahan lagi,' pikirnya.

.

* * *

.

"Ck, padahal kita baru saja sampai dari Jepang, tega-teganya Siwon menyuruh kita jadi penjemput anak-anaknya." gerutu Donghae sambil menyetir mobil.

"Kau sudah mengeluh berulang kali Hae," balas Eunhyuk yang duduk disamping kemudi, "Lagipula Siwon sudah menjelaskan kalau sopirnya meminta ijin sampai nanti malam dan tak ada lagi yang bisa menjemput dua malaikat kecil itu."

"Dua malaikat kecil, hm?" sindir Donghae, "Apakah mereka benar-benar jadi malaikat kecil sekarang? Kudengar kemarin saja mereka sudah bermain acara kabur-kaburan."

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae, "Kalau mereka mendengar kata-katamu bisa dipastikan kau akan jadi daftar hitam mereka berdua, kau mau?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ehem," Dongahe berdehem,"Baiklah dua malaikat kecil," ucapnya, "Tapi tetap saja Siwon keterlaluan apa dia tak tahu kita lelah, tak bisakah dia membayar orang lain saja?"

"Kau tahu sifat Siwon yang over pada mereka kan?" jawab Eunhyuk, "Dan jika kau merasa lelah, aku rela malam ini kita tidur semalam penuh tanpa acara," goda Eunhyuk

"Hei! Itu tidak adil!" teriak Donghae, "Dipesawat tadi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa malam ini kau akan memakai gaya baru yang kau tonton kemarin."

Eunhyuk mulai memerah mendengar bicara blak-blakan Donghae," Kau sendiri kan yang bilang lelah?"

"Baiklah aku tak akan mengeluh lelah lagi, asalkan malam ini jatahnya-," Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya pada Eunhyuk dan membentuk tanda V dengan seringai terpampang diwajahnya (bagi readers yang tidak mengerti, itu bagus karena anda masih selamat dari status yadongers XD)

"Sudahlah, fokuslah menyetir!" teriak Eunhyuk memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

Mereka tiba disekolah ZhouRy lebih awal, karena gerbang masih sepi dan belum ada satu siswa pun yang keluar dari kelas.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu awal." ucap Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil dan mendekati gerbang.

"Lima menit lagi." Donghae melirik Jamnya dan mengikuti Enhyuk.

"Akan sedikit membosankan," Eunhyuk bersandar didinding sebelah gerbang

"Kita bisa membuatnya jadi menyenangkan," Donghae meneyeringai, dia memerangkap Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk melemparkan silau tajam.

"Ayolah Hyukkie, bukankah kau suka cara kita mempercepat waktu," goda Donghae.

"Ini ditempat umum Hae."

"Tapi disini sepi dan tak ada orang pula," Jawab Donghae, sebelum Eunhyuk bisa berbicara lagi dia telah membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

.

"Ehemm!" sebuah deheman keras memisahkan acara ciuman panas Eunhae, sepertinya permainan mereka sudah berlangsung lebih dari 5 menit. Eunhyuk yang mengetahuinya lebih dahulu langsung mendorong Donghae sekeras mungkin hingga membuatnya jatuh terjengkang, yang membuat 2 anak kecil terkikik ditempatnya (Attention untuk para readers jangan sekali-kali mencoba ini dirumah XD *plakk).

"Saya sarankan untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu ditempat yang benar, lebih baik tidak melakukannya ditempat umum apalagi disini banyak anak kecil," peringat wanita yang berdehem itu, atau sebut saja dia guru.

Eunhyuk membungkuk-bungkuk untuk minta maaf sedangkan Donghae masih sibuk berdiri setelah terjatuh akibat dorongan Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan kami _Songsaenim_ kami tidak bermaksud," minta maaf Eunhyuk. Dia benar-benar malu, rasanya seperti anak sekolah yang kepergok gurunya berciuman disekolah.

"Sudahlah, apakah anda kesini untuk menjemput mereka berdua?" tanya sang guru. Eunhyuk dan Donghae melihat Zhoumi dan Henry yang masih terkikik disebelah guru tersebut.

"_Ne, Songasaenim._" Jawab Eunhyuk, pasangan EunHae langsung mengambil dua anak kecil itu bergegas berpamitan dan menarik keduanya menuju mobil dan secepat kilat melaju sebelum mereka benar-benar semakin malu.

"Aishhh, lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Eunhyuk dalam mobil melotot tajam pada Donghae.

"Hei ini bukan salahku, salahkan bibirmu yang terlalu manis itu," ujar Donghae berusaha menggoda untuk meringankan suasana hati kekasihnya itu, tapi sepertinya itu malah membuat Eunhyuk semakin marah.

"Jangan menggodaku, apa kau tak tahu disini ada mereka," Eunhyuk melirik dua anak kecil yang saat ini terdiam melihat kelakukan dua paman sahabat baik ayahnya itu.

Dongahe melirik keduanya, "_Mianhae_, nanti saja kita membahasnya." Ucapnya dan mendapat persetujuan dari Eunhyuk.

Kedua anak yang saat ini memandang keduanya terdiam, mereka memang tertawa tadi saat melihat bagaimana pamannya Hae terjengkang jatuh dan bagaimana pamannya Eunhyuk benar-benar memerah malu.

Tetapi sebuah gambar sebelumnya, membuat mereka mulai berpikir keras untuk memahaminya.

"Hyuk _Ahjushi_," mulai Henry, Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya gugup, "Kenapa Hyuk _Ahjushi _yang menjemput, kenapa tidak sopir? Dan tadi kami juga tak melihat Hyuk _ahjushi _dan Hae _ahjushi _pulang bersama _daddy_?"

Eunhyuk bernafas lega karena mereka tidak mempertanyakan kajadian tadi, "_Daddy_ mu meninggalkan kami dibandara karena segera ingin bertemu kalian, kami menjemputmu karena sopir kalian sedang meminta ijin," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Lalu Hyuk _ahjushi,_ kenapa tadi kau berciuman dengan Hae _ahjushi_?" tanya Zhoumi dan membuat dua orang itu saling bertatapan ngeri.

"I-tu hanya ciuman kasih sayang sesama teman," Donghae berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku pernah lihat di TV, ciuman seperti itu hanya untuk Wanita dan Pria yang saling mencintai," Jelas Henry.

"Ya, kami memang saling mencintai," ucap Eunhyuk jujur, "Dan kalian boleh melakukan itu nanti saat kalian dewasa dan mendapatkan seseorang yang kalian cintai," tambahnya tak ingin keduanya mencoba mempraktekan itu. Jika Siwon sampai tahu anak-anaknya melakukan itu karena melihat mereka, Eunhyuk bahkan tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya.

"Tapi bukankah orang yang saling mencintai itu _Yeoja_ dengan _Namja_? Eunhyuk dan Donghae _ahjushi_ kan sesama _namja_?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

Oke kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar melotot pada Donghae yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan berdoa pasangannya benar-benar tak akan menghukumnya nanti.

"Euhm... didunia ini ada dua jenis hubungan ada yang _yeoja _dengan _namja_, dan ada yang _yeoja _dengan _yeoja_ atau _namja_ dengan _namja_, " Jelas Eunhyuk sambil berdoa dalam hati mereka tak akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Tapi kalau sesama kan tak bisa menghasilkan _baby_ _ahjushi_? _Daddy _ pernah bilang _baby _tercipta karena ada _namja_ dan _yeoja _ yang saling berhubungan." Tanya Henry.

"Yah memang seperti itu, tapi kita masih bisa mengadopsi _baby_ jika kita menginginkan anak," Jelas Donghae. Melihat cara pandang Eunhyuk yang tajam padanya, Hae tahu bahwa ada sebuah janji hukuman dalam kepalanya.

Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk mengerti, "Itu artinya kami juga bisa memiliki _mommy_ seorang _namja_ kan?" tanya Henry.

"Yah, kalian bisa memilikinya jika _daddy_ kalian menikah dengan seorang _namja_," jelas Donghae

Zhoumi dan Henry saling bertatapan dan ada sebuah senyum kebahagian yang mekar diwajah mereka. Walaupun tanpa berbicara mereka tahu pikiran masing-masing.

"_Gomawo _Hyukkie_ Ahjushi, _Donghae_ Ahjushi,"_ keduanya memeluk Eunhyuk dan Dongahe masing-masing dari belakang.

Ekspresi yang dipeluk? Hanya bisa bertatapan horor. Mereka tahu dua malaikat kecil itu seperti memahmi sesuatu dan merencanakan sesuatu terlihat dari sebuah senyum kesenangan mereka. Dan jika itu adalah hal buruk, EunHae harus bersiap-siap dicincang Siwon setelahnya?

.

* * *

.

"_Daddy!"_ teriak keduanya langsung berlari keruangan kerja Siwon setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya.

"Hei, ada apa? kalian terlihat sangat senang hari ini?" tanya Siwon melihat semangat kedua anaknya. Siwon menggedong Henry dan mendudukannya dikursi disusul dengan Zhoumi.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanyanya

Henry menggeleng,"Ini rahasia, _daddy_ akan tahu nanti," jawab Henry.

Siwon melirik pada Zhoumi dan hasilnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan sebuah seringai yang memberitahu Siwon keduanya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan menunggu kalau begitu," jawab Siwon. "Dan ada sebuah kabar baik untuk kalian hari ini." mulai Siwon.

"Apa itu?" tanya Henry bersemangat.

"Aku akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan sepuasnya malam ini."

"Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah kami mengajak paman aneh juga?" tanya Henry lagi yang membuat raut wajah Siwon berubah. Sepertinya Siwon telah lupa untuk memberitahukan pada anaknya, bahwa dia memecat Yesung tadi pagi.

Siwon duduk disebelah mereka, "Tadi pagi Yesung pergi dan dia bilang tidak akan mengasuh kalian lagi."

Henry dan Zhoumi langsung memandang ayahnya, mencoba menangkap ekspresi bercandanya. Tapi tidak, Siwon tidak bercanda sekarang.

"_Daddy_ berbohong." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Tidak , _daddy _ tidak bohong. Yesung hanya menjaga kalian sampai aku kembali. Dan sekarang dia pergi,"

"Tapi aku mau paman aneh disini," ucap Henry

"Kalian kan sudah punya _daddy_ dan sekarang paman EunHae juga berkunjung kesini, nanti _ daddy_ akan mencarikan _nanny_ yang lebih baik untuk kalian," jelas Siwon.

"Tidak! Kami mau paman aneh!" teriak Henry

"Henry!" Siwon meninggikan suaranya membuat Henry mulai berkaca-kaca dan ingin menangis.

"Ada apa ini?" Eunhyuk bertanya. EunHae baru saja sampai dan bergabung saat mendengar teriakan Siwon.

"Kami mau paman bodoh disini sekarang juga, kami tak mau yang lain. Sebelum paman bodoh berada disini, kami tak mau jalan-jalan." Putus Zhoumi dia menarik tangan Henry dan keduanya langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa melihat tak bergerak sedikitpun saat dua anak itu keluar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pinta Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

Siwon mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya pelan, "Yesung, ini semua karena dia." gerutunya pelan.

Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae melebar, "Maksudmu Yesung itu Kim Yesung?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya Kim Yesung, dia adalah pengasuh baru mereka," jawab Siwon.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?," tanya Donghae.

"Saat mereka kabur entah kenapa mereka selalu bertemu Yesung dan mulai dekat dengannya. Waktu kau meneleponku untuk ke Jepang sesegera mungkin, mau tak mau aku memutuskan dia sebagai pengasuh baru mereka karena setidaknya aku tahu dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan kedua anakku." jelas Siwon.

"Tunggu sebentar aku sedikit tidak mengerti disini. Zhoumi bilang paman bodoh apakah itu Yesung?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Lalu sekarang kau mengusirnya, karena itu mereka marah,"

Siwon mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau memecatnya, apa hanya karena dendam masa lalu? Itu benar-benar kekanakan Choi Siwon," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu," balas Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tahu aku benar-benar capek saat pulang dari Jepang, tadi pagi kedua anakku murung. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu dan yah sepertinya itu ada sedikit campur tangan Yesung. Kami bertengkar dan Yesung memutuskan untuk berhenti," jelas Siwon.

"Kau menyalahkan Yesung karena kedua anakmu terlihat murung, dan ternyata kesedihan itu hanya kesedihan anak-anak biasa yang sesaat dan sekarang mereka kembali bahagia. Sekarang kau yang membuat mereka sedih karena kau memecat Yesung, padahal kau tau sendiri selama ini mereka tak pernah berdamai dengan pengasuh-pengasuh mereka sebelumnya?"

"_Ne, ne_ aku tahu. Tapi itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Sudah kubilangkan aku sangat capek sehingga mudah terbawa emosi. Berbicara dengan Yesung malah membuat semua itu tak menjadi lebih baik, lagipula Yesung juga marah-marah. Aku tak pernah bisa akur dengan dia."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah." Jawab Siwon.

"Ayolah itu hal mudah. Kau tinggal kerumah Yesung minta maaf dan membawanya kembali agar anak-anakmu bahagia." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Haruskah? Tak adakah cara lain?" tanya Siwon

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, "Kau masih mau memilih harga dirimu? Dari yang kutangkap mereka sangt suka dengan Yesung. Apakah kau ingin membuat keduanya sedih?"

"Hm, baiklah demi anak-anakku." Ucap Siwon dia beranjak dan menuju kekamar kedua anaknya. Menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum dia semakin lelah.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kita harus ikut juga?" protes Donghae mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah Siwon berhasil membujuk Zhoumi dan Henry untuk keluar dari kamar mereka. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk langsung kerumah Yesung untuk meminta maaf padanya dan memintanya kembali menjadi pengasuh kedua anaknya. Yah, karena hal itu yang dia janjikan kepada anak-anaknya agar mereka tidak marah lagi padanya. Siwon dan kedua anaknya berada dalam satu mobil menuju rumah Yesung, sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk membawa mobil mereka sendiri, mengikuti dibelakang.

"Bukankah menggelikan, dulu sang ayah membencinya dan sekarang anak-anaknya malah menyukainya," jawab Eunhyuk tak sesuai dengan apa yang Donghae tanyakan.

"Yah itu terdengar lucu, tapi tetap saja kenapa kita harus ikut juga," balas Donghae, "Lebih baik kita istirahat dikamar," tambahnya.

"Kau ini dari tadi istirahat mulu," cemberut Eunhyuk, "Apakah kau tidak penasaran apa yang terjadi disana nanti. Dulu waktu di SMA pertengkaran Yewon adalah hiburan tersendiri bukan?" Eunhyuk menyeringai.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, "Yah, kalau mengingat itu memang benar-benar menyenangkan. Apalagi mengerjai Yesung," Donghae tertawa sendiri mengingat memori masa lalunya

.

* * *

.

Yesung membolak-balikkan tubuhnya dikasur. Dia memang langsung pulang kerumah setelah pergi dari rumah Siwon.

Sejak dari tadi dia berusaha tertidur tapi pikirannya terus melayang pada dua anak kecil itu dan sedikit untuk Siwon yang dia tak akan pernah mengakui.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?' pikirnya, dia melirik jam dan mendesah.

"Mereka pasti sudah pulang dan tahu aku telah pergi, bagaimana reaksi mereka?" gumamnya pelan

Ting. Tong (bel jaman kapan nih XD)

Suara bel pintu membuatnya terbangun, sedikit berlari lebih cepat setengah berharap tamunya adalah dua anak kembar itu. Yesung sedikit tak ingin mengakui bahwa dia juga sudah merindukan mereka berdua.

'cklek' Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya dan tertegun melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Orang dihadapnnya itu langsung memeluk Yesung dari depan, mendekapnya kuat-kuat seakan esok dia tak bisa lagi melakukannya.

"Kibum," Yesung menyatakan lirih

"Ne, ini aku _Chagie_. Aku sudah pulang," bisik _namja_ yang bernama Kibum itu, "Apakah kau merindukanku?"

Yesung tersenyum dan memeluk balik Kibum, "Aku sangat merindukanmu Bummie," bisiknya.

"Apakah kita akan berdiri berpelukan seperti ini didepan pintu?" tanya Kibum setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memerah malu.

"_Mianhae_, masuklah," ucap Yesung memepersilahkan Kibum masuk.

Setelah memasukkan dan membereskan barang-barangnya Kibum menyusul Yesung kedalam dapur. Yesung tak menyadari keberadaan Kibum sampai kibum mulai memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

Kibum menaruh kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Yesung tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Yesung, dia mencium dalam-dalam bau tubuh Yesung. Bau tubuh yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini. "Hanya ingin bertanya dan mendengar suaramu," bisik Kibum akhirnya, mencium belakang kepala Yesung.

"Bummie geli," ucap Yesung sedikit bergidik.

Kibum terkekeh, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, 6 bulan di LA tanpa dirimu membuatku gila,"

Yesung tersenyum, dia membalik badannya dan menatap Kibum, "Benarkah?" tanyanya, "Kupikir kau sudah terjebak dengan orang-orang asing disana mereka lebih segala-galanya dariku,"

"Tidak akan," Jawab Kibum, menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Yesung agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, "Bagiku kau adalah yang sempurna, tak pernah ada yang akan menggantikannya," dia mencium bibir Yesung singkat, "_Sarangheyo_."

Yesung berbalik melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil nampan yang sudah berisi minuman yang ia siapkan tadi, "lebih baik kita lanjutkan obrolannya di ruang tamu," ucapnya

"Baiklah," jawab Kibum dan mengikuti Yesung.

Kibum duduk disofa, lengan kanannya mengelilingi pinggang Yesung dengan kepala Yesung yang bersandar dibahunya.

"_Chagie_," mulai Kibum membelai pinggang Yesung, "Tadi aku ke toko sebelum kesini, mereka bilang kau sudah keluar,"

Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia memang belum memberitahukan perihal keluarnya dia dari toko, apalagi tentang pekerjaan barunya menjadi pengasuh anak-anak Siwon. Dia takut dengan reaksi Kibum padanya."_Ne_," jawab Yesung akhirnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bekerja? Kenapa?" tanya Kibum balik.

Yesung sedikit menimbang apakah dia harus jujur atau berbohong, tapi dia memutuskan untuk jujur. Toh, sekarang dia sudah keluar dari pekerjaan barunya.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit berganti suasana dan menjadi pengasuh anak," jawab Yesung, tidak benar-benar berbohongkan?

"Tapi sekarang kau tak bekerja?" tanya Kibum

"_Ne, _aku tak terlalu cocok dengan bosku dan memutuskan mengundurkan diri." Jawab Yesung kembali dengan suara sedih .

"Kau sangat menyukai anak itu kan?"

"Hm, aku terlanjur menyanyangi mereka, tapi aku tak bisa bummie." Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Kibum dan memeluknya.

"Aku tahu dari dulu kau sangat menyukai anak-anak. Tenanglah, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan baru dan menemukan anak lain," hibur Kibum membelai rambut Yesung.

"Entahlah." Jawab Yesung ragu.

Suara bel kembali berbunyi, Yesung mendongak dan mengernyit kearah pintu. Jarang-jarang ada tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya, dan kali ini sudah 2 kali bel berbunyi.

"Kita buka sama-sama," ucap Kibum, Yesung mengangguk dan berdiri dengan Kibum berada dibelakangnya.

Pintu rumah Yesung kembali terbuka saat dua orang anak memeluknya.

"Paman aneh!" teriak Henry memeluk Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa berkedip kaget melihat orang-orang yang berdiri didepan pintunya.

"Reuni dadakan hm, bahkan seorang Kibum pun ada disini." celetuk Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan.

**TBC**

* * *

**#kabur ~~XD**

Maafkan FF ku yang semakin hancur ^^V... maaf juga karena harus menunggu lama dan banyak yang gak singkron antar chap sebelumnya *baru nyadar* ntar kuperbaiki deh XD *plakk

Yah, aku tak ingin membuat janji daripada readers nanti menanti..hanya bisa bilang secepatnya jika sudah selesai pasti kupublish m(_'_)m

Aku tak bisa bercuap-cuap lagi, soalnya masih ada FF lain yang menanti untuk kuselesaikan.

Yang pasti JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO bagi para readers yang udang review, fav, dan alerts FF ini. Tak terkecuali , banyak terimakasihku untuk readers yang setia melihat FF ku dan selalu menyemangatiku terus sampai review beberapa kali, maaf ya kalo yang dtunggu hasilnya gak memuaskan.

Mian N Gomawo m(_''_)m

.

.

.

Give me review, please ?


	6. The Past

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****Wonsung**, Slight!Kisung, etc.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, OOC, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya XD

An : Kupikir ini akan jadi chapter membingungkan sepanjang masa *lebay*. Pokonya bingung deh... hanya berharap oembaca ngerti maksudkula *berdoa*

**HAPPY READING :)**

**.  
**

Suara bel kembali berbunyi, Yesung mendongak dan mengernyit kearah pintu. Jarang-jarang ada tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya, dan kali ini sudah 2 kali bel berbunyi.

"Kita buka sama-sama," ucap Kibum, Yesung mengangguk dan berdiri dengan Kibum mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Pintu rumah Yesung kembali terbuka saat dua orang anak memeluknya.

"Paman aneh!" teriak Henry memeluk Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa berkedip kaget melihat orang-orang yang berdiri didepan pintunya.

"Reuni dadakan hm, bahkan seorang Kibum pun ada disini." celetuk Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan.

**Our Dreaming Mommy is Weird Namja**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

.

.

Suasana canggung sudah berlama-lama diruang tamu Yesung. Ketegangan benar-benar terlihat jelas diwajah tiga orang dalam ruangan itu. Jangan menghitung pasangan EunHae yang hanya tersenyum geli atau dua malaikat kecil polos yang bahkan tidak tahu situasi.

"Paman aneh kenapa kau tidak berada dirumah, saat kami pulang?" Henry membuka suaranya memecahkan keheningan yang membosankan. Dia sekarang terduduk dipangkuan Yesung sedangkan Zhoumi duduk disebelah Yesung, jelas memisahkan Yesung dengan Kibum. Entah kenapa kedua anak itu tak suka melihat kedekatan calon ibu mereka dengan _namja_ itu.

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Harusnya 2 anak itu sudah tahu kan kalau dia tak berkerja lagi disana? Atau mereka benar-benar tak tahu. Dengan terpaksa dia akhirnya melirik Siwon yang duduk disofa tunggal disebelah kirinya, bertanya-tanya apa yang dikatakan Siwon kepada mereka. Kebingungan nya terjawab saat Siwon menatap balik Yesung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"_Mianhae_ Yesung. Tadi aku salah paham padamu dan terlalu emosi dan kedua anakku ingin kau tetap menjadi pengasuh mereka, kupikir mereka tak akan kehilangan kesempatan itu kan?" Menelan harga dirinya bulat-bulat demi anaknya, Siwon hampir ingin berlari hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari rasa malu dan pasangan EunHae cekikikan dihadapannya sama sekali tak membantu itu. Dalam sejarah Siwon tak pernah sekalipun dia benar-benar tulus meminta maaf selain untuk orang-orang yang berharga baginya, dan sekarang sepertinya Yesung mendapatkan kebahagian sebagai orang luar itu.

Kali ini Yesung melirik Kibum, mengukur reaksi kekasihnya itu. Sikap tenang, wajah kosong dengan tatapan tabah yang tercermin disana. Kibum adalah orang yang benar-benar baik dalam menyamarkan emosinya bahkan Yesung tak bisa membaca itu. Hal sia-sia jika dia menginginkan Kibum mencerminkan emosinya.

"Aku tak tahu-," jawaban itu akhirnya keluar. Dia bisa langsung meneriakkan kata 'tidak' jika melihat bagaimana dia harus kembali jadi bawahan Siwon dan bagaimana Kibum akan sedih dengan keputusannya. Diatas segalanya, ada dua anak kecil yang walau sering membuatnya terganggu tapi dia menyayangi mereka. Seandainya dua anak itu tak ada disini mungkin dia tak akan ragu untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Tak tahu bukan jawaban." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Ayolah paman, hanya jawab iya. Kami tak mau pengasuh selain dirimu." Henry menambahi memeluk Yesung erat-erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yesung.

Yesung mendesah putus asa, Siwon tak mengatakan apapun lagi atau memang dia tak ingin berkata apapun lagi. Yesung tahu sudah cukup sulit baginya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf tadi.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu Sungie." Kibum angkat bicara, seperti tahu apa yang diresahkan Yesung. "Bukankah kau bilang tadi kau menyukai perkerjaan ini dan juga anak-anak kecil itu?"

"Kalau dendam masa lalu menjadi pertimbangan, kurasa sebaiknya tak menganggap itu. Itu hanya masa remaja kan?" Eunhyuk menyeringai melihat ketegangan diantara ketiganya sekali lagi.

Suatu hal yang menarik melihat Kibum berada dalam rumah Yesung. Dari sikap keduanya bukankah nyata kalau Kibum dan Yesung mempunyai hubungan romantis? Dia ataupun Donghae tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Dulu mereka tidak terlalu yakin dengan orientasi seksual Kibum. Bahkan mereka lebih menebak Kibum adalah seorang aseksual. Sedangkan Yesung, bukankah dia dulu selalu saja mengejar _yeoja_? Eunhyuk punya firasat yang menarik tentang masa lalu yang Donghae ataupun dirinya masih belum cukup tahu apalagi melihat wajah Siwon yang mengeras saat pertama kali melihat Kibum bersama Yesung tadi.

Silau ditampilkan oleh Siwon dan Yesung sebagai celetukkan kata-kata Eunhyuk, dan jangan mengharap Kibum melakukannya walau dia ingin.

"Entahlah hanya saja dari awal aku tak benar-benar menginginkan ini." Yesung akhirnya memutuskan. Sepertinya dia memang harus keluar dari situasi aneh ini, melupakan masa lalunya dan satu-satunya jalan adalah menjauh dari Siwon. Sebanyak dia ingin bersama dua malaikat kecil Siwon, dia juga tak ingin lagi menyakiti Kibum.

Zhoumi mengirimkan silaunya pada Yesung, menunjukkan kemarahan dan penekanan bahwa Yesung harus merubah keputusannya segera. Sementara Henry, dia memperketat cengkramannya pada kemeja Yesung. "Paman aneh membenci kami? Karena itu kau tak ingin mengasuh kami lagi." mendongak Henry menatap Yesung dengan penuh kesedihan dan hampir menangis, yang langsung membuat hati Yesung jatuh dalam penyesalan.

"Tidak...tidak seperti itu Henry. Aku tidak membenci kalian, kalian anak baik. Hanya saja aku bukanlah orang yang tepat menjadi pengasuh, aku tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara mengasuh seorang anak." Jawab Yesung dia hampir ingin mengubah keputusannya melihat Henry seperti itu.

"Kau mengasuh kami dengan baik dan sudah membuktikannya selama seminggu ini, bahkan bibi Han menyukaimu."

"Bukan itu saja Henry, banyak hal-hal lain-,"

"Kau hanya beralasan saja, padahal sebenarnya kau membenci kami." Zhoumi memotong perkataan Yesung.

"Benarkah kata Zhoumi? kami anak nakal yang kau benci?" mata Henry mulai memerah, dia melepas cengkramannya di kemeja Yesung. Secara perlahan dia turun dari pangkuan Yesung. "_Mianhae_ paman karena selalu mengganggumu. Kami tak akan mengganggumu lagi sekarang." Menundukkan kepalanya Henry mulai melangkah menjauhi Yesung.

"Tunggu. Tidak seperti itu!" Yesung mencengkaram Henry dan kembali mendudukkan anak itu dipangkuannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal melihat ekspresi sedih Henry seperti itu. "Dengar Henry. Aku tidak penah membecimu atau Zhoumi. Aku sangat menyanyangi kalian berdua, hanya saja aku dan _daddy_ kalian bukanlah orang yang bisa berdamai jika kami bersama-sama."

"Kami akan memastikan _daddy_ tak akan memarahimu lagi, dia sudah minta maaf kan?" tanya Henry balik

"Benarkan _dad_, kau tak akan memarahi atau memecat paman bodoh lagi?" Zhoumi menambahkan dengan bertanya pada sang ayah.

"Hanya jika kalian merasa senang." Jawab Siwon

"Kalau paman aneh mencintai kami, paman aneh pasti masih mau jadi pengasuh kami lagi." Henry menatap mata Yesung, benar-benar tak menginginkan penolakan yang membuat Yesung frustasi. Yesung tak menginginkan hati-hati polos itu hancur hanya karena mereka merasa dibenci.

"Baik-baiklah aku akan tetap jadi pengasuh kalian. Hanya jangan panggil aku paman aneh atau bodoh lagi." Yesung mengerang dalam kekalahan. Dia menyayangi mereka.

"Tapi kami belum menemukan panggilan yang tepat untukmu, setelah kami menemukannya kami akan berhenti memanggilmu paman aneh." Jawab Henry dia langsung menatap Zhoumi yang tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai. Kedua anak itu saling memandang dengan sebuah binar aneh dimata mereka.

Yesung hanya bisa mendesah, tapi dia juga tak begitu memepermasalahkan panggilannya. Toh, selama ini mereka juga memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Terimkasih _mom_." Henry berbisik tepat ditelinga Yesung sambil mencium pipi kanannya.

"Apa?" Yesung terkesiap kaget menahan diri untuk melotot pada Henry mendengar kata terakhir Henry.

"_Jeongmal Gomawoyo."_ Henry tersenyum manis seakan tak menyadari bisikannya tadi.

"Eh -ya, aku juga senang bisa mengasuh kalian." Jawab Yesung, mungkin dia hanya salah dengar dengan bisikan Henry tadi.

Siwon menyeringai mendengar keputusan Yesung, dari awal dia sudah tahu bahwa dia tak perlu bersusah payah. Hanya dengan membawa anak-anaknya sudah cukup untuk membuat Yesung kembali. Dia tahu anak-anaknya selalu punya cara sendiri untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Selain itu- melirik Kibum-Siwon tak menyangka dia harus mendapat kejutan dengan datang kesini. Apa sebenarnya yang Kibum lakukan disini? Dia benar-benar tak suka mendapati kenyataan Kibum masih dekat dengan Yesung.

"Paman dia siapa?" Henry akhirnya mulai memperhatikan Kibum yang duduk disebelah Zhoumi

"Dia ... ehmm.. teman lama. Dia juga teman baik _daddy_ kalian. Namanya Kim Kibum." Jawab Yesung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kibum ini Zhoumi dan Henry, anak-anak yang keuceritakan tadi." Lanjut Yesung. Kibum melirik mereka dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk seperti tak ada hal yang mengganggunya.

Zhoumi menatapnya tajam, dia bisa melihat jelas Kibum karena tepat duduk disebelahnya. "Benarkah dia teman baik _daddy?_Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya." Zhoumi lebih mendekat memberikan tatapan penuh selidik.

"_Ne_, kalau teman baik, pasti _daddy_ pernah mengatakannya pada kita." Henry memiringkan badannya untuk melihat Kibum lebih jelas. Dia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya sambil membususngkan dada, melotot kearah Kibum.

"Aku berpisah dengan ayah kalian setelah SMA karena melanjutkan sekolah diluar, dan setelah itu kami jarang berhubungan." Kibum menjelaskan.

"Dan sekalinya kau kembali kau tak menemui kami, lebih memilih untuk menemui Yesung." Tambah Donghae.

"Yah, menemui pacar lebih penting dari menemui teman."Eunhyuk ikut menambahi.

"Kalian lebih sibuk mengurus bisnis kalian dengan Siwonkan? Dan ditambah kalian berdua pindah ke Jepang 4 tahun lalu."

"Yah, kau benar. Karena kau tak bergabung dengan kami dalam bisnis ini, kita jadi jarang bertemu." Donghae menjawab.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau berpacaran dengan Yesung?" Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Apakah kau terlalu polos Siwon. Tidakkah kau melihat gerak-gerik mereka daritadi?" ucap Eunhyuk.

Yesung menunduk malu dan sebuah warna merah menghiasi pipinya. Melihat itupun tanpa perlu jawaban semua orang diruangan itu juga tahu, Yesung berpacaran dengan Kibum.

Dan seluruh keluarga Choi langsung berekspresi cemberut melihat kenyataan itu. Siwon mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya agar tidak melihat Yesung atau Kibum. Kibum sahabat lamanya itu menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung? Harusnya dia sudah menduga kan karena Kibum dari dulu selalu memperhatikan Yesung. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan tak suka yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dia tak benar-benar tahu perasaan apa itu. Perasaan dikhianati Kibum? Dia tak benar-benar yakin apakah itu benar-benar perasaan semacam itu.

Sementara itu, dua keluraga Choi lainnya-Zhoumy dan Henry-memandang tak suka pada Kibum. Perasaan awal mereka memang benar, mereka tak akan menyukai itu sahabat baik _daddy_ mereka, jika orang itu mau merebut Yesung dari mereka. Maka bersiaplah menjadi musuh kedua anak kembar itu.

"Sepertinya kita telah mengganggu cukup banyak disini. Lebih baik kita segera pergi." Siwon kembali memasang wajah normalnya sebelum Yesung menyadari ketidaksukaannya terhadap hubungan KiSung.

"Ayo kita pergi! Sekarang Yesung menjadi pengasuh kami lagi, dan kita berempat bisa pergi bersama. Ayo kita ketaman!" usul Henry melompat dan turun kepelukan ayahnya, jelas senang dengan ide Yesung akan bergabung bersama mereka, tidak dengan Kibum.

"Tapi-," ragu Siwon menatap bolak-balik antara Yesung dan Kibum.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa pergi sekarang. Aku mempunyai tamu." Yesung melirik Kibum dan membuat mata memohon pada Henry.

"Yesung harus ikut bersama kita!" Henry memaksa.

"Aku akan berada dirumah kalian besok, tapi tidak bisa menemani kalian hari ini." Ucap Yesung menyesal.

"Kau harus ikut kami." Henry memohon menunjukkan mata anak anjing.

"Tidak seru kalau kau tidak ikut." Zhoumi menambah.

"Sudahlah kalian!" putus Siwon, "Yesung punya acara pribadi dan kita akan menghabiskan malam bertiga dan dengan 2 paman kalian disana juga." Menunjuk pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

"Tapi _daddy...,"_ Henry mulai merajuk. Siwon melotot pada Henry, menunjukkan bahwa Henry mulai melewati batasnya. Melihat itu Henry cemberut dan menunduk. "Aku ingin Yesung." Lirihnya.

"Dengar, pagi-pagi sekali ketika mata kalian belum terbuka aku akan disana untuk kalian. Aku janji besok kita bermain sepuasnya," Yesung berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Henry dan Zhoumi, dia mengacak rambut keduanya.

"Kami ingin kau." Zhoumi masih ingin mencoba dengan usaha terakhirnya.

Tapi Yesung hanya mengirimkan senyum penyesalan lemah, "Aku akan membuat spesial puding untuk kalian besok, sekarang kalian pasti ingin bermain, hanya dengan _daddy_ kalian." Yesung mengecup pipi kedua anak itu . "bersenang-senanglah!"

"Baiklah sepertinya kita harus benar-benar pergi sekarang, atau waktu bermain kalian akan segera habis." Siwon berdiri menarik tangan kedua anaknya. "Kita akan pergi segera, maaf mengganggu kencanmu." tambah Siwon melihat Yesung.

"Hae , Hyuk, Kita pergi sekarang!" perintah Siwon dia menatap Kibum dengan kilatan tidak suka jelas, "Kalau kau masih menganggap kami teman , kau bisa datang kerumahku Kibum."

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul berempat, akan menyenangkan melakukannya." Tambah Eunhyuk pada Kibum. Donghae hanya mengangguk pada Kibum memberikan senyum kecil padanya , "Sampai bertemu lagi Kibum dan kau juga Yesung." Ucap Donghae.

Yesung mengantar kepergian mereka sampai depan pintu. Henry masih tampak merajuk , sesekali kedua anak itu akan menoleh kearah Yesung berharap dia akan merubah keputusannya. Tapi tidak, Yesung tidak akan melakukannya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia berhutang banyak waktu pada Kibum.

.

.

Kibum masih terduduk ditempatnya, tidak seperti waktu membuka pintu dia tidak ikut mengantarkan kepergian mereka menuju pintu.

"Mereka teman-temanmu." Yesung menyatakan, setelah menutup pintu dia mengambil perjalannya menuju Kibum. "Kau bersikap dingin pada mereka." Tambahnya. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kibum.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa hangat dengan orang lain, mereka tahu itu." Kibum melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yesung, menariknya mendekat.

"Tapi kau hangat padaku." Balas Yesung.

"Kau pengecualian karena kau berharga untukku."

"Apakah aku harus merasa tersanjung? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Kau harus. Bahkan aku masih mempunyai batas pada keluargaku."

"Hmmm baiklah Mr. Kibum sepertinya aku harus menjadi orang yang beruntung didunia karena aku bahkan pernah mendapat lelucon darimu." Kekeh Yesung.

"Jangan pergi dariku." Kibum tahu tubuh Yesung sedikit menegang mendengar kata-kata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Aku selalu ada disisimu Bummie. Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku dulu." Jawab Yesung sambil menunduk.

"Sekarang hal itu tidak cukup lagi. Terkadang aku hampir gila memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu seutuhnya Sungie, dulu kukira waktu akan bisa melakukannya. Tapi sekarang?"

"_Mianhae_, Sedikit lagi beri aku waktu sedikit lagi. Aku pasti akan bisa benar-benar mencintaimu." Yesung meremas tangan Kibum.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau membuatkan kekasihmu ini makanan. Aku merindukan masakanmu." Kibum kembali tersenyum dan mengusap bahu Yesung pelan.

Yesung melihat itu. Dia tahu Kibum pasti merasakan sakit, tapi Yesung tak pernah bisa berbuat apapun. Yesung tak akan bisa membohongi Kibum, karena itu Yesung hanya bisa mencoba.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan masakan spesial untukmu." Jawab Yesung tersenyum mencium pipi Kibum, dia melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan perlahan berjalan menuju dapur.

.

Menunggu Yesung memasak, Kibum kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Dia hampir tertawa dengan semua kenyataan yang dia alami dulu hingga saat ini. Bukankah takdir benar-benar bermain dengan kehidupan mereka?

Dulu Kibum adalah orang yang tertutup dan benci didekati orang lain, bahkan bisa dibilang orang yang bisa dekat dengannya hanyalah Siwon dan pasangan EunHae. Tetapi saat SMA dulu dia dipertemukan dengan Yesung, orang yang membuatnya tertarik hingga sekarang. Saat itu dia pikir semua akan berjalan lancar, hingga dia menemukan permainan menarik antara Yesung dan Siwon.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**.**_

"_Sial! Sial! Sial! Siwon brengsek, namja Sialan!" Yesung mengumpat hampir sepanjang jalannya menuju kelas. Tak diperhatikannya tatapan-tatapan aneh atau mungkin simpati yang tertuju kearahnya._

_Lagi dan lagi selalu saja Siwon melakukannya. Kenapa harus selalu dirinya sih yang menjadi sasaran. Kenapa Siwon tak membiarkannya dan bermain-main dengan orang lain. Tuhan benar-benar mengutuknya untuk selalu berhubungan dengan namja playboy sok kecakepan itu._

"_Berapa lama?" tanya seseorang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yesung, namja itu tak menoleh masih lebih memilih memainkan PSP ditangannya daripada melihat muka masam Yesung._

"_1 minggu." jawab Yesung mendesah dan menelengkupkan wajahnya dimeja._

"_Rekor baru. Kau harus memberi selamat pada Choi Siwon. Berilah dia karangan bunga atau sesuatu."cibir namja itu._

"_Aku sudah memberi hadiah terbesar dalam hidupnya dan berhenti menghinaku Cho. Lebih baik kau urus saja mainanmu itu," _

"_Namja pabbo!" ucap Cho Kyuhyun teman sebangkunya. Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi hingga songsaenim mereka masuk dan memulai pelajaran kembali._

_._

_._

_._

"_Shit!Shit!Shit! rasanya masih sakit sampai sekarang." rutuk seorang namja berbadan atletis , wajah tampan dan senyum dimple yang menawan. Tapi sayangnya dia tak tersenyum sekarang , dia sedang meringis sambil mengogok-gosok sesuatu yang berada didekat selangkannya._

"_Tapi itu terbayar kan dengan melihat wajah Yesung yang ingin menerkammu hidup-hidup?" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih terus tertawa dengan Donghae, mereka bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata mereka dan memegang perut mereka yang hampir kram._

"_Dia menendangku benar-benar keras tadi. Rasanya masih sangat nyeri sampai sekarang. Dasar namja tak laku! Awas saja kalau dia benar-benar menghancurkan masa depanku!" umpat Siwon _

"_Sudahlah baby jangan memikirkan dia lagi, bukankah sekarang kau sudah mendapatkanku? Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dan mencoba apakah itu masih berfungsi." goda seorang yeoja yang berada tepat disamping Siwon. Dia memainkan jari-jari lentiknya dilengan Siwon dan menghembuskan nafas hangat ditelinganya._

_Sekilas Siwon hanya memandang jengah tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Oke Sooyoung-ah. Lebih baik kita pergi dan bersenang–senang." ucapnya mencium sekilas bibir yeoja yang bernama Sooyooung itu. Dia berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang yeoja itu, mengisyaratkan pada ketiga temannya yang lain untuk mengikutinya._

"_Dasar yeoja pabbo!" Kibum menggelenggkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Donghae serta Eunhyuk yang berjalan didepan._

_._

_._

"_Jangan cemberut terus. Aku tak mau dipersalahkan lagi oleh kepala panti." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan PSP nya. Mereka berjalan pulang menuju panti asuhan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah teman satu panti asuhan, mereka satu angkatan. Mereka tidak diadopsi oleh siapapun. Yesung, karena dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendiri, dan memutuskan akan keluar dari panti saat dia lulus SMA dan sudah mempunyai hak untuk harta warisan yang ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya dulu. Kyuhyun, entahlah ada apa dengan anak itu. Dia selalu dikembalikan pulang oleh orang-orang yang mencoba mengadopsinya, hingga dia dewasa dan tak ada lagi yang tertarik untuk mengadopsinya. _

_Yesung melirik sekilas, "Aku tak cemberut, bagaimana kau bisa tahu saat kau malah berkonsentrasi pada PSP mu itu." cibir Yesung._

"_Tak perlu melihatpun aku juga sudah tahu. Selama perjalanan ini kau sudah menghela nafasmu dan terus menggerutu berpuluh-puluh kali."_

"_Jangan membesar-besarkan Cho!" kesal Yesung._

"_Berkali-kali patah hati kau tak jera juga kan? Lihatlah pacarmu yang selalu saja direbut oleh Siwon. Apa kau tak malu pada dirimu sendiri?" _

"_Untuk apa aku malu. Siwon saja yang brengsek dia selalu saja mengerjaiku dengan merebut orang-orang yang kusukai. Dasar namja tak waras!"_

_Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalannya saat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba melaju berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung dalam pelukannya, sebelum mobil itu menyerempetnya._

_Mobil itu berhenti mendadak, menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menampakkan sosok Siwon dan Sooyoung._

"_Ckckck... karena tak pernah bisa mendapatkan perempuan sekarang kau mengejar namja. Baguslah kalau begitu mungkin aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi." teriak Siwon dari arah mobil lalu menutup mobilnya dan kembali melaju._

_Yesung terdiam, dia tak membalas apapun. Wajahnya tetap tertunduk._

"_Lepaskan aku Kyu!" perintahnya keluar dari pelukan Kyuhyun._

"_Hyung..." Kyuhyun berusaha memanggilnya tapi Yesung mengindahkannya dan terus berjalan pulang._

_._

_._

_Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon didepan taman sekolah, sudah lama dia tak melakukan ini. Biasanya dia akan lebih memilih kekantin dengan teman sekelasnya atau mengganggu Kyuhyun dengan PSP nya. Tapi tidak, dia ingin sendirian hari ini. Mungkin alasan patah hati karena Sooyoung yeojachingu yang baru saja jadi pacarnya selama seminggu, kemarin telah memutuskannya dan beralih menjadi yeojachingu Choi Siwon._

_Dia tak habis pikir, sudah berkali-kali Yesung mengalami ini. Putus gara-gara Siwon merebut pacarnya. Apa para mantan yeojachingu nya itu tak sadar kalau sebenarnya Siwon mempermainkan mereka. Harusnya mereka tahukan setelah Siwon berhasil merebutnya dari Yesung, pasti tak lama setelah itu mereka diputuskan._

_Kembali merengek menuju Yesung? Maaf, tapi Yesung bukan tipe orang yang bisa dipermainkan seenak jidat mereka._

"_Kau sedih?" seorang namja duduk disebelahnya, dia memakai earphone ditelinganya dan sebuah buku ditangannya._

_Yesung melirik tajam kearah namja itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini! Mau mentertawakanku!" ucap Yesung pedas kearah sang namja._

"_Jika aku ingin tertawa, aku sudah tertawa dari kemarin." Jawab sang namja._

"_Aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu saat ini, Pergilah!" perintah Yesung._

"_Aku bukanlah Siwon, kau tak perlu menumpahkan amarahmu padaku."_

"_Tapi kau sama saja dengannya Kim Kibum. Kau adalah temannya!" tegas Yesung, berdiri dan ingin pergi saat tangannya ditahan oleh Kibum._

"_Sampai kapan permainanmu dengannnya berakhir?" tanya Kibum._

"_Aku tak pernah bermain dengan siapapun Kibum, lepaskan aku!" perintah Yesung._

"_Kau tahu, kau tak sedih karena diputuskan Sooyoung kan?" tanyanya tak menghiraukan kata-kata Yesung._

"_Memang aku harus sedih karena apalagi? Jangan ikut campur dengan semua urusanku!"_

"_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Kim Yesung sekalipun kau memperhatikan Siwon, aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Ucap Kibum terakhir kalinya, dia melepas tangan Yesung, berdiri dan pergi dari hadapannya._

_Yesung terdiam ditempatnya. Bingung dengan kata-kata terkahir dari Kibum. Dulu saat kelas satu Yesung memang sempat satu kelas dengan Kibum bahkan duduk bersebelahan. Dan dari sanalah dia mengenal Siwon, namja arogan yang selalu berisik dan bertingkah seenaknya. Tapi anehnya hal itu malah menarik perhatian Yesung. Namja brengsek yang selalu membuat kacau hidupnya, sekalipun Yesung ingin menolak kata hatinya, dia tak bisa menyangkal dari awal perhatiannya selalu tertuju padanya._

_Menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, dia kembali menyingkirkan pemikiran bodoh itu menjauh dari tak akan satu kalipun tertarik dengan Namja yang akan selalu membawa sial bagi hidupnya._

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

* * *

Awalnya Kibum berpikir apa yang dilakukan Siwon hanyalah sebuah permainan yang dia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang dengan mengganggu Yesung. Tapi semakin sering itu terjadi, Kibum semakin bisa melihat arah dari permainan itu.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

"_Aku juga mencintimu Kim Yesung." Yeoja itu tersenyum malu-malu. Menundukkan kepalanya lebih memilih melihat lantai. _

_Yesung tersenyum senang dan akan memeluk yeoja itu, "Terimakasih aku akan-"_

_Tangan Yesung yang akan memeluk yeoja itu tiba-tiba tersentak. Yesung didiorong menjauh oleh sebuah tubuh atletis. Choi Siwon, dia menyeringai melihat Yesung terhuyung-huyung, dengan cepat dia berbalik dan menatap yeoja yang baru saja menjadi pacar Yesung._

"_Benarkah kau mencintai Kim Yesung?" tanya Siwon, mengangkat dagu yeoja itu dan menatap matanya secara langsung. "Tidakkah kau tahu selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh?"_

_Siwon mendesah dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau adalah yeoja yang baik dan tidak cocok dengan namja brengsek dan playboy sepertiku. Karena itu aku takut untuk mengatakan cintaku padamu. Tapi melihatmu berpacaran dengannya membuat hatiku sakit dan langsung bertindak seperti ini," Siwon memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. "Maafkan aku. Berbahagialah dengan Kim Yesung." _

_Siwon ingin berbalik pergi saat tangan yeoja itu mencengkram lengannya, "Tunggu!" perintahnya, "Aku memang naksir padamu dan kupikir tak mungkin kau akan menyukaiku kembali karena itu aku mencoba mencintai Kim Yesung untuk melupakanmu. Tapi sekarang-"_

"_Sekarang kau tahu perasaanku. Apakah tak ada kesempatan lagi bagiku?" Siwon menatapnya penuh harap._

_Yeoja itu melirik Yesung yang bertampang datar dengan gelisah, "Maaf..maafkan aku Yesung-shi, kupikir aku harus menuruti kata hatiku." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon, "Aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon." Ucap yeoja itu akhirnya._

_Siwon langsung memeluk sang yeoja dan berucap terimakasih beberapa kali, "Bolehkah aku menemui Yesung dulu? Kupikir aku harus minta maaf karena kembali membuatnya terluka."_

_Yeoja itu mengangguk dan Siwon menghampiri Yesung langsung memelukanya, "Bukankah ini rekor baru hanya 5 menit kau tahu?" bisiknya, "Aku kasihan padamu Kim Yesung tapi kau tahu tak akan ada yeoja yang tak akan jatuh dalam pesona Choi Siwon." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pundak Yesung._

"_Mianhae Yesung, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Ucap Siwon_

"_Plakk!" tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Siwon._

_Yesung mendongak dan menatap Siwon lurus, tidak seperti biasanya dia akan menatap Siwon dengan kemarahan. Kali ini Yesung menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dengan penuh terlonjak kaget, Yesung tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi itu pada siapapun._

"_Aku membencimu Choi Siwon. Aku sangat membencimu seumur hidupku!" desisnya, "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah kau mendekatiku. Aku muak melihatmu!" Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Yesung. Dia menyeka itu dengan kasar lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku ditempatnya._

_Biasanya Siwon akan terbahak-bahak dengan reaksi Yesung. Tapi kali ini hatinya terasa sakit. Dia mencengkram dadanya. Dia merasa menyesal dan benar-benar bersalah. 'Apakah Yesung benar-benar mencintai yeoja itu?' pikirnya_

_._

_._

_._

_Yesung terisak dibawah pohon. Dia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan marah tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi sedih seperti ini? Apakah karena Yesung mulai menyadari sesuatu?_

"_Kenapa sekarang kau menangis?" namja itu duduk disebelah Yesung _

"_Pergilah Kim Kibum!" perintah Yesung dia menjauhkan wajahnya agar airmata yang sedang mengalir melalui matanya itu tak terlihat._

"_Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kau terlalu malu atau kau-."_

"_Aku tak tahu kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku. Jika Siwon memang menyuruhmu untuk mengukur reaksiku. Katakan padanya sekarang dia berhasil menyakitiku." _

"_Siwon tak pernah menyuruhku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Jawab Kibum._

"_Aku tak perlu belas kasihmu." Desis Yesung,"pergilah!" perintahnya sekali lagi._

_Kibum terus memandang Yesung, "Kau mencintainya kan? Kenapa tidak kau mengatakan itu padanya? Kenapa harus selalu menyakiti dirimu sendiri untuk menarik perhatiannya? Apakah kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"_

"_Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Yesung._

"_Jangan berbohong padaku! Kau selalu memperhatikannya. Kau tahu bahwa yeoja-yeoja itu hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk membuat Siwon berkata cinta pada mereka. Kau selalu saja membiarkan dirimu sakit hati dan dipermalukan oleh Siwon hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya kan?"_

"_Itu tidak benar!" ucap Yesung, "Aku membencinya. Hanya itu," suara Yesung melemah diakhir kalimat._

"_Kau mengakuinya atau tidak, tak akan menjadi masalah buatku. Saranku kau harus segera mengakuinya Kim Yesung, segera kita akan lulus dan mungkin kau tak akan bisa menemuinya lagi. Kau sadar hal itu karena itu kau menangis kan?"_

"_Kenapa kau seperti tahu segalanya Kibum. Bagaimana kau seyakin itu?"_

"_Karena aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung," mata Yesung terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Kibum. "Kau selalu memperhatikan Siwon sampai tak menyadari aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu." Kibum tertawa hambar dan memandang Yesung. "Sekalipun aku tahu kau akan menolakku, tapi aku akan tetap menyatakan cintaku padamu. Mungkin saat ini kau memang menolakku tapi jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi akan kupastikan kau menerimaku!"_

_Kibum berdiri dan menatap Yesung sekali lagi, 'Apakah kau tak pernah berpikir kenapa Siwon selalu menanggapi setiap permainanmu Kim Yesung? Kuharap perkiraanku salah dengan perasaan Siwon dan nanti jika waktu telah menghilangkan semua rasa sukamu padanya kuharap akulah yang akan mengisi hatimu.' Pikirnya dan berlalu pergi tanpa kata._

"_Yang kau tak tahu Kibum. Aku terus melakukan permainan ini agar aku bisa menambah rasa benciku padanya. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sukaku padanya, karena aku tahu dia adalah orang terpandang dan kaya raya yang tak akan menyukai orang miskin sepertiku. Lagipula aku adalah namja bukan yeoja." Yesung berbisik pada dirinya sendiri setelah Kibum pergi jauh darinya. Dia membenamkan mukanya pada kedua lututnya. _

_._

_._

"_Prangg!" Siwon kembali melempar botol minuman keras kesembarang arah. _

"_Kita pulang!" Kibum menarik lengan Siwon dan menyingkirkan botol-botol minuman yang sudah kosong._

"_Le-paskan aku!" desis Siwon, menarik tangannya mengambil salah satu botol dimeja bar yang masih terisi dan meminumnya lagi._

"_Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, Kita masih harus sekolah besok!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli dengan sekolah. Membosankan." Jawab Siwon. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Kibum._

_Mengangkat tangannya, Siwon menunjuk Kibum dengan sebuah senyum miring, "Bukankah kau –hik- teman namja aneh itu hm –hik-,"_

"_Aku tak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan. Lebih baik kita pergi, sekarang EunHae sudah berada ditempat parkir menunggu kita."_

"_Sudah kubilang aku masih ingin disini!" teriak Siwon, "Dan kau tak tahu orang yang kumaksud?" Siwon tertawa mengejek. "Bukankah kau selalu memperhatikannya hm? Tapi sayang sekali dia hanya suka mengejar yeoja."_

_Siwon kembali menenggak minuman dalam botol dan kembali meracau, "Ah!Ah!Ah! tapi sudah lama-hik- dia tak mengejar yeoja, mungkin itu karena kau sudah mengubahnya menjadi gay."tuduh Siwon. "Dan itu membuat hidupku menjadi membosankan!"_

_Siwon menjatuhkan wajahnya pada meja dan Kibum mendesah, "Jadi Yesung yang menjadi alasan kenapa kau jadi begini, akhir-akhir ini. Kau merindukannya, karena dia menjauhimu kan?"_

_Sebagai jawaban Siwon kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan silau pada Kibum, "Apa maksudmu merindukannya huh? Aku hanya sedikit...sedikit sekali sedih karena kehilangan mainanku. Hidup jadi sedikit-hik- menyebalkan tanpa bermain dengannya."_

"_Kau menyukainya kan Choi Siwon? Karena itu kau selalu peduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan selalu mencari perhatiannya." Hati Kibum sakit saat mengatakannya. Tapi dia sudah memperhatikan dua orang ini sejak lama. Sampai sekarangpun dia masih tak mau mengakui dugaannya._

"_Menyukainya?" Siwon tertawa keras seakan hal itu adalah lelucon, "Kau pikir aku yang selalu mendapatkan setiap yeoja yang kumau akan menyukai seorang namja jelek dan bodoh seperti dia? Kau gila!"_

"_Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini. Sejak Yesung mulai menjauhimu suasana hatimu selalu buruk. Kalau kau mencintainya bilang saja, tak perlu menjadi anak kecil!" ucap Kibum dingin._

"_Kau tak tahu apapun Kim Kibum! Kau tak mengerti apapun!" desis Siwon marah._

"_Aku mengerti sikap pengecutmu Siwon. Apa kau takut menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang namja?" ejek Kibum._

'_Bugh!' sebuah pukulan dilayangkan oleh Siwon tepat mengenai wajah Kibum dan membuat Kibum jatuh tersungkur. Dengan cepat Siwon menduduki perut Kibum yang sedang terlentang dilantai._

_Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum, "Dengar Kim Kibum. Choi tak akan mencintai namja. Choi tidak boleh mencintai seorang namja. Choi harus punya keturunan. Choi harus punya ahli waris dari keluarga terpandang. Dan Yesungieku...dia bukan seorang gay." Siwon terdiam dan memandang wajah Kibum berlama-lama sampai akhirnya jatuh tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae berlari dan mengangkat tubuh Siwon dari Kibum._

"_Kau tak apa-apa Bummie?" Eunhyuk melihat luka lebam dipipi kanan Kibum._

"_Tak apa. Siwon hanya menjadi brengsek dan memukulku." Jawab Kibum._

"_Akhir-akhir ini Siwon lebih brengsek dari biasanya. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya." Eunhyuk mendesah._

"_Lebih baik kita segera pergi darisini dan mengantar pemabuk ini pulang." Donghae meminta bantuan Eunhyuk untuk membopong Siwon._

_Kibum masih berlama-lama berdiri dalam dirinya dia bertanya. Bagaimana kalau Siwon tahu Yesung juga gay dan menyukai Siwon? Apakah itu akan membuat perbedaan?_

**Flashback End**

* * *

6 tahun setelah itu Kibum bertemu kembali dengan Yesung. Dan waktu ternyata tak pernah mengubah apapun. Yesung masih mencintai Siwon. Sekarang, 4 tahun Yesung berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tapi tak pernah ada kata cinta untuknya. Kenapa waktu tak bisa menghapus perasaan suka Yesung pada Siwon?Kibum menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bukankah Kibum juga sama, hampir 10 tahun dan dia bahkan tak bisa merubah perasaannya pada Yesung.

Dan sekarang pertanyaan itu mengarah pada Siwon. Apakah Siwon masih mencintai Yesung juga? Kibum benar-benar takut jika itu terjadi dan Yesung mengetahui segala perasaan Siwon dimasa lalu. Dia akan kehilangan Yesung.

Kibum menutup matanya erat-erat dan menghembuskan sebuah nafas berat. Dia benar-benar ingin memiliki Yesung, dan sekarang dia baru menyadari bahwa dia harus melawan takdir untuk itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Aku tahu.. bingung? Aneh? Terlalu complicated? Gak ngerti? Tambah ngebosenin?

Ya..ya..ya... aku emang gak jago buat ngejelasin sesuatu.. gak bisa nulis tapi maksa.. udah kadung hobby sih XD *plakk

Yah kalau udah gak suka ... ngomong aja.. biar gak kulanjutin *smirk* #dtimpuk rame2

Terlambat? Yah.. yah maaf sudah satu bulan ya XD *jduagh

Tapi beneran nih FF udah jadi seminggu yang lalu... tapi kayak biasa aku yang gak bisa publishnya.. dan baru malem ini...

Ehmmm tadi aku tambah sedikit Kyusung tuh ama beberapa adegan,, requestan .. XDD

Wrong Taste? Tuh FF mungkin besok malem yah baru jadi setengah juga...^^V

Typo dsb? Nah itu maaf sangat pasti ganggu klo baca.. tapi aku emang selalu punya masalah soal itu. Pengen punya beta reader. Dulu pernah ada satu tapi sekarang ilang... klo ada yang mau... kesempatan terbuka XD *plakk

Yang pasti JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO bagi para readers yang udang review, fav, dan alerts FF ini. Tak terkecuali , banyak terimakasihku untuk readers yang setia melihat FF ku dan selalu menyemangatiku terus sampai review beberapa kali, maaf ya kalo yang dtunggu hasilnya gak memuaskan.

Maaf sekali lagi klo mengecewakan. Mian n please give review agar nih FF lebih baik m(_'_)m

.

.


	7. Pergerakan Takdir

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Pairing : ****Wonsung**, Slight!Kisung, etc.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Romance

**Warning** : **Boys Love** , **Crack Couple** ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, OOC, geje, thypo(s), dari penulis yang tidak tahu cara tulis-menulis. Jadi bagi _readers_ yang belum cukup umur lebih baik jangan baca atau akan berakibat muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya. Plus yang pasti aneh bin geje bin bin lainnya XD

An : Kuharap banyak kejutan menyenangkan disini XD *plak

HAPPY READING

Siwon sedang berkonsentrasi pada layar komputernya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Zhoumi sendirian tanpa Henry. Aneh? Kedua anak kembar itu jarang memisahkan diri, pikir Siwon menaikkan alisnya.

"Masuk dan duduklah Zhoumi!" Perintah Siwon, melepaskan kacamata bacanya dia mendekati anaknya yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ditengah ruangan. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada _daddy_?"

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Pembicaraan laki-laki." Jawabnya, yang membuat Siwon menatap aneh tapi tersenyum geli beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Zhoumi beringsut sedikit, menyamankan duduknya. Dia manatap sang ayah dengan wajah serius. Menyipitkan matanya sebelum bertanya. "_Daddy_ mempunyai hubungan masa lalu dengan paman bodoh kan?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa menanyakan tentang itu?"

"_Daddy_ sering menceritakan tentang masa lalu _daddy_, tapi tak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang paman bodoh ataupun _namja_ yang berada dirumah paman bodoh waktu itu?"

"Penasaran dengan hal itu?" Siwon bertanya.

Zhoumi megangguk, "Kenapa _daddy_ membenci paman bodoh?"

Mendudukkan dirinya didekat anaknya dia menerawang mengingat kembali masalalunya, "Tidak membencinya." Ucap Siwon. "Kalau aku benar-benar membenci Yesung, aku tak akan membiarkan dia merawat kalian sekalipun kalian menyukainya."

"Tapi paman bodoh membencimu _daddy_." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Benarkah? Kupikir tidak." Siwon terlihat yakin. "Yesung bukan tipe yang benar-benar bisa membenci seseorang. Terlalu baik hati. Coba saja saat kalian berdua berbuat jahil padanya, pasti dia akan menggerutu sebentar sebelum kembali tersenyum."

Zhoumi mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pendapat ayahnya,"Tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka padamu _daddy_. Kalian selalu bertengkar . Tidak bisakah _daddy_ bersikap akrab dengannya?"

"Apa yang sudah di katakan Yesung pada kalian? Dia meracuni pikiran kalian?" Siwon memicingkan matanya.

Zhoumi menggeleng, "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Henry dan kami juga berbicara dengan Eunhyuk _ahjushi_ dan Donghae _ahjushi_."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku dan Henry sudah sepakat bahwa Yesung akan menjadi _mommy_ kami."

"Apa?" Siwon menganga tapi segera menutup rahangnya. Itu tidak baik bagi ketampananya.

"Benar _Dad_, kau harus menikah dengan Yesung . Biar dia jadi _mommy_ kami." Siwon memijit pelipisnya mendengar penuturan sang anak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dulu kalian selalu sulit jika _Halmeoni_ kalian menujukkan calon ibu kalian. Kenapa dengan Yesung bisa jadi semudah itu?"

"Hm, itu karena orang yang selalu dijodohkan dengan _daddy_ hanya melihatmu. Mereka berpura-pura baik dengan kami, sedangkan Yesung dia tidak suka padamu _dad, _yang artinya dia hanya akan jadi milik kita saja." Zhoumi menjawab.

"Hey! Klo aku menikah dengannya dia akan menjadi milikku juga. Dia tak hanya akan mencintai kalian, tapi juga mencintaiku!"Siwon berbicara tanpa berpikir (Langsung keluar dari hati yang terdalam XD)

"Err.. maksudku. Dia _namja_ , walaupun kalian suka dirawat olehnya, dia tetap tak bisa menjadi _mommy _ kalian." Siwon menambahkan .

"Tapi kami sudah berbicara dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae _Ahjushi_. Mereka bilang sesama _namja _boleh saling mencintai dan menikah. Bukankah Donghae dan Eunhyuk _Ahjushi_ adalah sepasang kekasih ?"

Siwon menatap lebar pada anaknya, 'Sialan Eunhae, mereka pasti sudah meracuni pikiran si kembar.' Rutuknya dalam hati kembali memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Yah, tapi bagaimanapun seorang _namja_ tak akan bisa menjadi seorang ibu." Siwon kembali beralasan.

"Dia sudah menjadi _mommy_. _Mom_ Yesung selalu ada buat kami, dia selalu membuat masakan enak, dia selalu memaafkan apa yang kami lakukan, dia baik, dan- Dia cantik." Jelas Zhoumi.

Siwon merasakan berat yang terus menerus bertambah dikepalanya. "Tapi Zhoumi, Jika kita membuat sebuah keluarga semua yang ada didalamnya harus saling menyayangi."

"Yesung menyanyangi kami." Zhoumi kembali menjawab.

"Tapi tidak dengan _daddy_. Yesung dan _daddy _ tidak saling mencintai." Siwon membenarkan.

"Apakah itu harus?" Zhoumi bertanya dan Siwon hanya mengangguk.

Zhoumi cemberut, hanya beberapa detik. Sebelum sebuah ide melintas dipikarannya. "_Daddy_, Jika kau dan paman aneh saling mencintai. Artinya dia bisa jadi _mommy _ kita."

"Ya."

"Nah, klo itu mudah. Hanya membuat _daddy_ dan _Mommy _ saling mencintai." Zhoumi tersenyum.

"Tap-"

"Zhoumi!" Henry berteriak membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dan berlari memeluk Zhoumi

"Henry, Piyamamu belum dikancingkan dengan benar! Jangan berlari seperti itu!" Yesung setengah berlari dari belakang, berusaha mengejar Henry. Melepasakan pelukan Henry dari Zhoumi dan mulai membenarkan piyamanya. "Kalau kau berlari dengan pakaian terbuka kau bisa masuk angin dan tidak sopan masuk ruang pribadi orang lain sambil berlari seperti itu. Siapapun dia!"

"Baik!"Henry menunduk patuh.

"Kau juga memasuki ruanganku dengan tidak sopan." Siwon berkata dari belakang.

Yesung langsung berbalik padanya melotot tajam, "Aku mengejar Henry, lagipula pintu itu sudah dilanggar terlebih dahulu. Jangn coba-coba membenarkan perbuatan anakmu!"

"Hey, dia masih kecil! Hal-hal kecil seperti itu wajar, nanti saat dewasa dia juga akan tahu dengan sendirinya!"

"Haish! dasar _pabboya, _kau ini bisa tidak sih mendidik anak. Kita harus mendidiknya dari kecil, kalau hanya menunggu dan membenarkan semua perbuatan mereka, bagaimana kalau mereka terlambat menyadarinya, hm?"

"Ck, lihatlah _mommy _kalian yang cerewet itu. Hal kecil seperti itu saja dibesar-besarkan, bagaimana sih kalian bisa lebih menyayanginya?" Siwon memandang anak-anaknya tanpa sadar Yesung yang memerah , menggaris bawahi kata '_mommy'_ yang keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"Apa?" Siwon bertanya memendang aneh Yesung yang seperti orang salah tingkah dan berwajah sangat merah. Aneh, walau dalam hati Siwon berpikir itu lucu. Sementara kedua anaknya cekikikan melihatnya.

"K-Kau me-manggilku '_mommy'_ mereka," Yesung berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tergagap.

"Maksudku _mommy_ sebagai _nanny_, bukan _mommy _ dalam arti lain!" Siwon berteriak baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. "Sudahlah, aku mau melihat Donghae dulu." Tambahnya buru-buru dan secepat mungkin keluar dari rungan itu, tak ingin wajah merahnya terlihat oleh makhluk-makhluk dalam rungan itu. 'Aish, ini salah Zhoumi. Kenapa dia harus mengusulkan Yesung menjadi _mommy _mereka.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Berhenti tertawa seperti itu!" Yesung berusaha menekan rasa malunya dan melihat dua orang anak terkikik bukan hal yang akan membantu. Benar yang dimaksud Siwon adalah _nanny_ bukan yang lain. Lagipula kenapa dia harus salah tingkah? Memang apa yang dia harapakan dari penyebutan kata _mommy_. Sial.

"Ayolah ini sudah larut malam. Zhoumi kau harus segera bersiap untuk tidur!" perintah Yesung, menggiring kedua anak itu kekamar tidur mereka.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau menginap malam ini!" Ucap Henry menahan tangan Yesung yang sedang membenarkan selimutnya.

"Aku punya rumah yang harus kuurus. Besok pagi aku akan kesini dengan cepat. Dan kau tak akan menyadari bahwa aku pergi," Yesung tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Henry dan membelai bekas kecupan itu.

"Kau harus ada ketika aku bangun _mom," _Balas Henry.

Yesung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Henry kau memangggil ku _mommy_?" Yesung bertanya dan Henry mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tapi itu tidak boleh 'Ry,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan _mommy _ Henry."

"Yesung _mommy_ ku."

"Aku seorang _namja_. Aku tak akan bisa jadi _mommy."_

"Tapi Eunhyuk _ahjushi_ bilang. Jika dua orang laki-laki hidup bersama dan mempunyai anak. Yang satu akan menjadi _daddy_ dan satu lagi _mommy_."

"Tapi itu tidak semudah itu sayang."

"Kenapa tidak mudah. Apa karena kau membenci kami karena nakal. Kau tidak menyayangi kami." Henry berwajah murung. "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan _'mommy' _sekalipun sampai saat ini. Kami selalu bermimpi itu setiap malam. Dan sekarang kau menolak itu. Kupikir, mungkin aku tak akan pernah memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan _'mommy'_ lagi." Henry menguyah bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari matanya.

Oke, ini selalu terjadi. Sebelum dan sebelumnya. Yesung sudah mencoba tapi melihat wajah murung Henry selalu membuat Yesung harus luluh. Dia tak pernah kuat untuk menolak apa yang diinginkan Henry jika dia berwajah sedih seperti ini. Dia tau ini tidak baik, tapi ini hanya permintaan kecil bukan. Mereka hanya ingin merasa punya seorang _'mommy'._ Dan terkutuklah Yesung jika dia menolak permintaan sederhana itu. Lagipula, jika nanti Siwon sudah mempunyai seorang calon yang tepat sebagai ibu mereka, Yesung bisa lepas dari panggilan itu. Hanya untuk sementara.

"Baiklah." Yesung mendesah, "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk selalu menjadi anak yang baik. Aku tak ingin punya anak yang buruk"

"Ne, Henry akan selalu menjadi anak yang baik." Ucapnya kembali tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah." Yesung mengecup dahi Henry sekali lagi sebelum beranjak untuk melihat Zhoumi yang sepertinya sudah tertidur diranjangnya. Tidak seperti Henry, Zhoumi tidak akan suka jika dia ditidurkan. Selalu berkata kalau dia mandiri dan sudah dewasa.

Yesung hanya memebenahi selimut Zhoumi, dan memandang anak itu dengan senyum. "Selamat malam Mi." Bisiknya dan mengecup pipi Zhoumi.

"Selamat malam _Mom_," bisik Zhoumi masih menutup mata. " Aku berjanji selalu jadi anak baik." Tambahnya lagi sebelum berbalik memunggungi Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mimpi indah."ucapnya dan berjalan keluar kamar si kembar.

Setelah Yesung benar-benar menutup pintu, sepasang anak kembar itu terbangun. Saling berhadapan, sambil menyeringai. "Berhasil!" bisik Henry penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Yesung merebahkan dirinya dipangkuan Kibum yang tengah santai diranjang sambil membaca buku.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kibum menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya dinakas samping tempat tidur.

"Hm, aku makan malam disana. Kau sendiri? Apa kau ingin aku membuat makan malam?"

"Tidak usah aku sudah makan tadi bersama klienku."Jawab Kibum. "Kau pulang larut malam sekali dan terlihat lelah."

"Mereka terlalu aktif dari bisanya hari ini dan tertidur larut sekali. Maaf aku terlambat,"

"_Gwenchana_, apa mereka nakal padamu?"

Yesung terdiam dan melihat Kibum sebelum sebuah tawa meledak dari bibirnya. "Kim Kibum, apa kau kira aku anak-anak, hm?"

"Yah, tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja biasanya seorang anak pasti berbuat kenakalan kan?"

"Lalu? Apakah kau akan menghukum mereka jika mereka nakal padaku?" Yesung bertanya dengan kilatan mata geli.

"Ya, aku akan. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dan kedua anak itu tak akan bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

"Kau sangat jahat Kibumie. Tidakkah kau tahu aku akan sedih jika kau membawaku pergi dari mereka?"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi jika mereka menyakitimu, sekalipun kau menangis aku akan tetap membawamu pergi."Jawab Kibum lalu mengklaim bibir indah Yesung dengan bibirnya. Mereka berdua berciuman dengan sangat lembut dan pelan, membuat Yesung merasa hilang dalam ciuman mereka. Kibum menjilat bibir bawah Yesung meminta akses masuk, dan Yesung tentu harus memeberikannya. Memberikan penyerahannya pada Kibum. Membiarkan dirinya hilang dari dunia yang tak pernah mempunyai arti bagi dirinya.

Lidah mereka menari bersama sampai Kibum memenangkan tariannya. Mendominasi dan mulai mengecap rasa dalam mulut Yesung seakan dia tak akan pernah bisa lagi melakukannya. Yesung mengerang ketika merasakan rasa geli datang akibat lidah Kibum yang menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Berusaha untuk bernapas, dia mendorong Kibum lembut ketika paru-parunya berteriak.

Kibum menurutinya, dia meninggalkan mulut Yesung tapi menurunkan bibirnya pada leher putih mulus tanpa cacat itu. Sudah hafal dimana titik untuk menyenakan Yesung, dia mulia menjilat dan menggigit titik sekitar nadi lehernya hingga membuat Yesung kembali menggerang dalam kenikmatan.

"Ki-bummieh~," Yesung berusaha berucap sejelas mungkin dalam desahan-desahan yang ia keluarkan. Tangannya mencengkram kepala Kibum dan mengacak rambut itu dengan kasar.

"Teruslah mendesah Sungie, aku sangat suka mendengarkan nyanyianmu yang satu ini." Ucap Kibum tak pernah meninggalkan aktivitasnya untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan.

Tangannya mulai bergerilya, menjalankannya dari leher Yesung dan meneruskannya kebawah dengan gerakan sensual hingga menemukan tepi kemeja Yesung. Menelusupkan dibawah kemeja, tangan itu kini mulai meraba-raba perut Yesung , membuat tubuh Yesung mulai bergerak-gerak tidak menentu.

"Bummieh~," Yesung berusaha menolak sensasi pada tubuhnya tapi dia harus menyerah saat tangan nakal itu tiba-tiba menemukan dua titik sensitifnya dan mulai memelintirnya dengan keras. Membuat Yesung harus melengkungkan tubuhnya karena sensasi yang luar biasa.

Kibum menarik kembali mulutnya untuk mengkalim bibir Yesung yang telah membengkak akibat ciuman pertama mereka tadi. Membuat Yesung terus tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, Kibum berbisik dalam mulutnya. "Jadilah milikku seutuhnya Sungie~"

"Tidak!" tersentak kembali kekesadarannya, Yesung mendorong keras Kibum hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidah bermaksud-," Yesung segera menjelaskan melihat kekecewaan yang muncul diwajah Kibum. "Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat." Ucapnya kembali mendekati Kibum.

"Aku-,"

"Jangan mencoba menjelaskan dan berbohong Yesung!" sebuah kekecewaan jelas terdengar dari kalimat Kibum. "4 tahun Yesung, 4 tahun kita bersama dan kau menganggap semua ini terlalu cepat. Berapa kali aku melamarmu dan kau terus menolak itu. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Maafkan aku." Yesung berkata lirih dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dia tak berani melihatnya karena dia tahu betul semua kekecewaan, kesediahan, dan kemarahan yang saat ini terpapar diwajah Kibum adalah kesalahannya.

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu, yang kubutuhkan adalah kau mencintaiku!" teriak Kibum membanting Yesung kedalam kasur dan mencengkram kedua lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku menyayangimu," Yesung mencoba.

"Kenapa tidak cinta? Kenapa hanya sayang?"Kibum bertanya.

"Aku-," Yesung menngunyah bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa Yesung? Apakah karena kau selalu hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat? Apa karena kau tak pernah bisa melupakan Siwon?" Kibum mulai frustasi.

"Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat tahu kau bekerja dengan Siwon, kau menjaga anak-anaknya," ucap Kibum, "Setiap hari hampir 20 jam kau bersama mereka, sementara aku. Bahkan tidak setiap hari aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Jika sekarang kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, mungkin aku tak akan sekhawatir ini. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Maukah kau mencobanya?" Tak ada jawaban sepatah katapun dari Yesung. Yesung selalu bingung akan perasaannya. Kibum sangat baik, dia adalah salah satu orang terpenting untuknya, dia sudah mempunyai ruang tersendiri dihati Yesung. Tapi sayangnya ruang itu bukanlah cinta. Itu adalah ruang untuk kasih sebuah keluarga, teman sejati dalam hidupnya.

Apakah sekarang waktunya dia untuk mencoba? Menyerahkan diri seutuhnya untuk Kibum. Lagipula jika dia menyerahkan dirinya untuk Kibum, dia tahu dengan pasti dia tak akan pernah tersakiti. Kibum bisa memastikan kebahagiannya, dia tak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

Tapi apakah itu yang dia inginkan? Memaksa dirinya untuk Kibum. Membohongi dirinya dan juga Kibum. Menyakiti Kibum dengan cinta palsu yang dia berikan. Yesung selalu berusaha jujur tentang semua hal terhadap Kibum. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Kibum dengan bilang bahwa dia cinta tapi hatinya tidak. Karena itulah dia tak pernah bisa mengatakan cinta.

Yesung ingin sekali memberikan semua yang dia miliki untuk Kibum. Tapi dia lebih ingin melakukan itu saat dia benar-benar mencintai Kibum. Tapi sekarang pertanyaannya, apakah dia bisa mencintai orang yang telah memberikan semua cinta dengan tulus padanya?

Ataukan sekarang dia harus mencoba cara lain? Memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi milik Kibum tanpa memepedulikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Dia melihat Kibum, menatap mata yang penuh emosi yang ditujukan padanya. Mata yang menaruh harapan besar untuknya. Apakah dengan cara ini semua akan baik-baik saja, membuat harapan palsu untuk Kibum.

Dan dia tahu jawabannya. Dia tahu ketika air mata Kibum menetes mengenai pipinya. Dia tahu ketika air matanya juga bercampur dengan air mata Kibum menuruni lehernya.

Tidak. Kibum berhak menerima cinta yang lebih indah daripada ini. Kibum berhak mendapatkan sebuah ketulusan dan kemurnian cinta. Kibum berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejatinya. Dan Yesung harus bisa menghilangkan keegoisannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Yesung serak, mengatakan kalimat itu membuat air matanya lebih deras mengalir. "Kau berhak untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik untukku selain dirimu!" Kibum berteriak frusatasi, "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu!"

"Yang kumngerti adalah aku telah salah dengan menerimamu dulu, harusnya aku tak pernah memberimu harapan, dan membiarkanmu ikut menederita bersamaku. Harusnya kau lebih bahagia. _Jeongmal Mianhae _Kim Kibum," Yesung berpaling tak bisa lagi melihat Kibum.

"Kenapa Yesung? Kenapa?" seperti pertanyaan yang dia tahu tak akan pernah terjawab. Kibum beranjak dari tempat itu, pergi dari rumah Yesung entah kemana.

Yesung tak beranjak untuk mencegah kepergian itu, dia terus menangis dan menangis merutuki kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat. Menyalahkan kutukan cinta yang telah bersemayam dalam hatinya."Aku juga tidak tahu Kim Kibum, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa _mom_?" Henry bertanya cemas sambil memeluk Yesung. Mata Yesung sangat merah dan sembab, wajahnya juga pucat. Zhoumi dan Henry bahkan menyadari senyum yang dipaksakan Yesung untuk mereka.

"Hanya tidak enak badan." Jawab Yesung, tak mungkin kan dia berkata dia menangis semalaman.

Zhoumi mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya didahi Yesung. "Kau sedikit hangat," ucapnya.

"Apakah kau kecapekan karena mengurus kami?" Henry bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena mengurus kalian. Kalian anak baik." Yesung mencoba tersenyum kembali.

"Hari ini kau tak perlu mengurus kami. Kami akan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kau hanya tinggal duduk dan melihat saja, benar kan 'Ry?" ucap Zhoumi yang diberi anggukan semangat dari Henry.

"Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri dan kau _mom_, hanya perlu mengawasi." Jawab Henry bediri dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung.

"Kalian benar-benar anak baik. Aku bangga mempunyai anak seperti kalian" Yesung kembali tersenyum pada keduanya.

Seperti yang mereka katakan, mereka berusaha melakukan semua hal sendiri, Yesung hanya akan memberi komentar dan mengingatkan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan. Mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka yang berusaha untuk melakukannya membuat hatinya sedikit terhibur. Siwon benar-benar sangat beruntung memiliki mereka sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Siwon membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"_Ne,_ kami sudah siap." Ucap keduanya yang sudah menyandang tas sekolah di punggung mereka masing-masing.

Siwon masuk, tak luput untuk memeperhatikan Yesung yang sedang duduk dengan keadaan wajah berantakan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Siwon bertanya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit tak enak badan." Jawab Yesung.

"Badannya hangat _dad_,_" _tambah Zhoumi.

"Sepertinya _mom_ terkena flu atau semacamnya." Tambah Henry.

Siwon tahu Yesung tidak sakit seperti itu, jelas-jelas matanya sembab yang artinya dia habis menangis. Apakah dia punya masalah dengan Kibum?

"_Daddy..daddy_ ayo sembuhkan _mommy_!" Henry menarik-narik lengan ayahnya. Ini tidak baik.

"Apa? Aku bukan seorang dokter." Siwon menjawab.

"Tapi kau selalu menyembuhkan kami ketika kami sakit. Bukankah _daddy_ punya cara tersendiri untuk menyembuhkan orang yang sedang sakit?"

Glup. Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, tidak menyangka anaknya akan memikirkan cara itu.

"Cara itu hanya untuk kalian tidak untuk yang lain." Siwon berusaha sehalus mungkin menolak. Sementara Yesung yang tidak mengetahui atau masih belum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi hanya hanya memandang penasaran. Apa cara itu? (bagi yang ingat dreaming mommy chap 4 pasti tahu XD)

"_Daddy _jahat. _Mommy _sedang sakit. Dengan cara itu dia bisa segera sembuh dan bermain dengan kami," Henry cemberut , marah.

"_Daddy_ itu kan hal yang mudah dilakukan, kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya?" Zhoumi ikut cemberut.

"Kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja yang melakukannya?" Siwon masih berusaha, mencoba memelototi Yesung memberi isyarat untuk membantunya. Tapi Yesung masih tidak mengerti, hanya memandangi mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tidak, akan lebih mujarab kalau _daddy_ yang melakukannya." Zhoumi berkata yang diberi anggukan Henry.

Oh Tuhan, Siwon lebih baik bunuh diri daripada melakukan hal itu. Itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan nanti saja. Kita harus buru-buru sarapan atau kalian akan terlambat."

"Kami tidak akan berangkat sampai _daddy_ melakukannya."

"Kami akan khawatir pada _mommy_ disekolah nanti jika _daddy_ tidak melakukannya!"

"Yesung! Apakah kau akan menerima jika aku melakukan itu?" tanya Siwon sambil berusaha memberi isyarat agar Yesung menolaknya.

"_Mommy_ pasti mau, kami juga pernah melakukan itu padanya saat dia terjatuh dari kamar mandi." Ucap Henry.

Yesung mulai berpikir. Menyembuhkan rasa sakit... mereka pernah melakukannya.. terjatuh dari kamar mandi...

"Tidak usah!" teriak Yesung dengan wajah horor saat mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, "Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri, aku akan minum obat dan saat kalian pulang pasti aku akan sembuh."

"Jika perlu _daddy_ akan meliburkannya sampai dia benar-benar pulih," tambah Siwon.

"Aish ada apa sih dengan kalian. Hanya melakukan hal kecil saja. Lagi pula _mom,_ ini agar kau cepat sembuh. Jangan seperti anak kecil, bahkan kami saja pasti senang jika _daddy_ melakukan hal itu." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Senang untuk kalian, tapi tidak untukku." pikir keduanya bersamaan.

"Ayolah hanya memeberikan kecupan kesembuhan saja apa sulitnya. Ayo _dad,_" Henry menarik-narik Siwon mendekati Yesung.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa melakukannya, itu-."

"Itu kenapa? Ayolah _dad_ kumohon?" Henry memberikan mata anak anjingnya.

Yesung memelototi Siwon seakan berkata 'Jangan berani-berani kau melakukan itu padaku!'

Siwon balas balik memelototi Yesung, 'Ini bukan keinginanku, tapi mereka. Kau kira aku mau menciummu!'

"Ayolah!" teriak Zhoumi tak sabar, lebih mendekatkan Siwon.

Kedua anak itu terus berceloteh memaksa keduanya. Akhirnya dengan kecanggungan segudang dan posisi yang sangat _awkward_ Siwon melakukannya.

Berdehem, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yesung, melagukan lagunya "Sakit-sakit pergilah datanglah lain kali... Sembuhkan-sembuhkan dia dan jangan sakit lagi...," Awalnya dengan canggung dia mengecup Dahi Yesung, kedua pipi Yesung, hidung Yesung dan terkahir bibir Yesung dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Yesung, dia memerah dan membatu. Dia bahkan tak bisa menanggapi apapun yang dilakukan Siwon padanya.

"Nah, dengan begini _mommy_ akan segera sembuh. Istirahat dan cepat sembuh _ne mommy_." Henry mengecup kedua pipi Yesung diikuti oleh Zhoumi.

"_Daddy_ ayo kita sarapan sekarang!" ajak Henry.

"_Daddy_ kenapa kau mencium bibir _mommy?_ Biasanya kau tak melakukannya pada kami. Apakah kalau orang dewasa harus melakukan itu?" Zhoumi bertanya.

Dan sebelum Yesung bisa berkedip, Siwon sudah membawa lari Zhoumi dan Henry keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

**.TBC**

Euhmm... mau ngomong apaan ya?

Aku tak tahu XD *plakk

Hanya terimakasih buat yang udah nunggu, masih mau baca dan komen FF ini meski geje seperti ini. Kuharap kalian suka dan tidak bosan dengan ceritanya.

Jujur aku takut kasih yang berat2.. soalnya konsep awalnya bukan cerita rumit XD *plak (tp kemarin berat kan?)

Yah, maaf tentu saja... masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin chap depan saja. saya akan membalas reviewnya satu persatu.. Lagipula saya masih punya 3 FF lagi yang harus diselesaikan sesegera mungkin (Author tukang utang) XD

Yah.. apa lagi.. kalian juga pasti bosan denger perminta maafanku soal keterlamabatan.. tp akan kuatur lg jadwalku dan jadwal nya akan kemabali semula 2 minggu sekali (berseling antara Wrongtaste) jika gak ada halangan ... 2 bulan kemarin emang agak terseok-seok akibat kerjaanku yang sudah waktunya tutup buku.

Oke, segitu saja. Hanya terimakasih banyak.

Mian n Gomawo m(_''_)m

Give me review please~~~ *ddangko eyes*


End file.
